Fiore High
by WendyxRomeo100
Summary: Fairy Tail, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Sabertooth are forced by the magic council to spend a year enrolled into Fiore High. The mages are mixed with the non magic people, as in result having to live a normal teen's life. But having Fairy Tail and Sabertooth in the same building means competition. What surprises await at Fiore High! (IN PROGRESS)
1. The Council's Decision

**Hey! So I started another story! It's going to be a Sting x Lucy, and Lisanna x Natsu story! And other couples as well. But it will be filled with lots of surprises so please enjoy! ~**

**Fairy Tail:**

"Fiore High!?" screeched Fairy Tail with wide eyes.

Master Makarov nodded his head, "It appears that the magic council wants Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, and Sabertooth's members to enroll into Fiore High. The magic council thinks these guilds cause a lot of destruction out on their missions."

The guild then turned to look at Team Natsu who were standing in the center of the guild. It was mainly Team Natsu that caused the most destruction in the guild out on missions so of course half the blame was on them.

Natsu laughed lightly, as he looked at the glares from everyone else. He then stopped looking up at Makarov, who just sighed.

"But, the only ones that will be attending are the ones who were on Tenrou Island. With the exception of Gildarts who has went off on a long mission again, so he will not be joining you all."

Cana could feel a wave of relief right through her, if her dad was to go to Fiore High with them he would've have never left her alone.

"I'm sure you brats can survive one year with the other guilds. Especially Sabertooth. The council has already set up your residence in the town so you don't have to worry about that. Just one thing, in two days you'll be enrolling in Fiore High. So I would start packing your one year belongings!"

Lucy's mouth was gawked all the way open. A year with the other guilds, a YEAR with SABERTOOTH. She couldn't imagine the guilds together as one without making a mess of things.

A year away from Magnolia, and Fairy Tail. A year away from their friends at Fairy Tail and they had just come back from Tenrou Island and the Grand Magic Games coming in first place. First they were gone for seven years, and now one more year they were going to be seperated.

Team Natsu began to head out the guild doors with a sudden gloom hovering over each of them. In two days they would be shipped off from their homes to Fiore High for a year with the other guilds.

"This is unfair!" Natsu said as he stomped his foot on the ground, "Just because we wreck things doesn't mean we have to go to Fiore High for it!"

"Especially with those Sabertooth rats over there" Gray squeezed his fists in the thought of Rufus.

Erza let out a sigh "It's what we're forced to do, I don't want to deal with any of those Sabertooth mages either" Her eyes then turned from a calm brown color to a furious dark brown, "But if they dare mock our guild in front of us, then I will have no choice."

Lucy watched as her comrades stood with anger on their faces. She was just upset, they all defeated at least one of the members of Sabertooth there except her. She didn't stand a chance against Minerva and just the thought of her gave her goosebumps. The way she tortured her, the way Sabertooth laughed at her, especially Sting Eucliffe. The worst of them all.

Her mood changed from upset to anger, she'd have to see their faces every single day of the year. Lucy then went over and hugged her comrades, she knew as long as Fairy Tail stuck together they would be completely fine.

**Sabertooth:**

"What! A year with the little fairies!" shouted Sting as he slammed his hand onto a table.

"Shush." Rogue said as he told Sting to quiet down a bit with his usual straight face.

Minerva was sickened by the thought of encountering Fairy Tail again, after all that guild had taken their rightful place as number one.

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now, it's the council's orders." Minerva said as she watched Sting pace foreward and backwards.

Orga chuckled, "And here I thought you'd be so excited since you'd be able to see Salamander once again."

Sting then stopped after Orga had said that, he had completely forgotten about the fire mage ever since he defeated him and Rogue in the Grand Magic Games.

"Oh right, Natsu-san is going to be there." He turned to Rogue, "And probably Gajeel too."

Rogue looked up and Sting could see that his eyes were interested in what he just said.

"If I recall, it is the whole Tenrou Team that were on Tenrou Island for the last seven years." Rufus remarked.

Sting's lips curled into a smirk, "Even better, it's the best of the best in Fairy Tail then."

Minerva cracked an evil smile, "Some of them were weak especially the celestial mage. I mean did you see how she couldn't stand a chance against me?" she cackled.

Sting started laughing with Orga and Rufus, the only ones who weren't were Rogue and Yukino.

Yukino stood quiet on the seat for a long time, she actually looked up to Fairy Tail's celestial mage. She had ten of the Zodiac keys after all and Lucy didn't see her spirits as shields but friends.

"Minerva I wouldn't be so full of yourself either" Yukino silently said, "You yourself got beaten by Titania."

Everyone stopped laughing, as Minerva eyed Yukino who was trembling after what she had just said. As Minerva was about to get up, Rogue put his hand out.

"You can't punish Yukino for telling the truth after all." he said glaring at Minerva.

"Tch." Minerva said as she stormed out the room as Rufus and Orga followed right after.

Yukino sighed in relief, and thanked Rogue who had saved her from being tortured as she did to Lucy. Rogue nodded and give a smile to Yukino after all she became very close friends with the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth.

Sting couldn't wait in two days he would seen Natsu again, as well as the other members of Fairy Tail. But mostly, he was interested in the celestial mage. He didn't know much about her, and barely paid attention to her when he first met Natsu in person.

He snickered quietly to himself, "Lucy Heartfilia huh?"

**(Lucy's POV: )**

I pulled out a pink luggage from my closet as I began to fish out what I would bring with me for an entire year. Apparently at the school we had to wear uniforms which made me a little irritated since I'm so used to wearing different outfits every single day. Not just some same old outfit.

I then lay against the bottom of my bed, as I let out a deep breath. Two days wasn't enough to say goodbye for an entire year. I mean our guild was on really friendly terms with Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale, but not with Sabertooth not at all.

Then I heard a quick knock on my door, I rose up from my seat and went to open the door.

It was Erza and she was carrying two pieces of red luggage. I was surprised because that's the least amount of luggage I had ever seen Erza carry around.

I then told her to come in as she picked up her luggage and placed it near my bed.

"Erza why did you bring your luggage?" I asked confused because Master had said we were leaving in two days.

Erza gave me a confused expression, "What do you mean? We're leaving today!"

My eyes widened, "What? Didn't Master say we were leaving in two days?!" I asked hollering.

She raised an eyebrow, "No Master said we would be enrolling in two days since it's the first day in two days. We are really leaving today to settle into the residence we are staying at!"

I smacked my forehead even worse, we were leaving today! I then ran to my closet and pulled out everything I basically owned. I then grabbed Michelle, the picture of my parents, my novel, and my letters to mama slipping them into my purse.

"Oi Lucy, Erza! Hurry it up!" called Natsu and Gray outside, they were waiting outside my apartment holding their luggage as well.

I sighed as me and Erza started to head out the door, I then closed my door for the last time, and we started to go to Magnolia Station.

**(Normal POV: )**

Waiting for them at the station were Makarov and the other Fairy Tail members who would not be attending.

As soon as the Tenrou Team arrived, everyone burst into tears.

"Levy we're going to miss you!" yelped Droy and Jet as they went to hug their comrade.

"Another year you're going to be gone again." Romeo said sadly to Natsu.

"Don't worry Romeo this year will be fast! We'll be back in no time!" Natsu said as he ruffled Romeo's hair.

Alzack and Bisca tried to fight the tears but couldn't, they really were going to miss them.

"Come back soon!" yelled Asuka who was even crying herself.

"Promise me one thing. You guys will keep Fairy Tail up and going!" Natsu said smirking.

They all nodded their heads, as the trains conductor shouted that the train was about to leave. The Fairy Tail members then all went into one group hug, as they said their goodbyes as the main cores of the guild step onto the train.

Lucy looked out the window watching the remaining members cry, and give the Fairy Tail signal as the train moved passed them. Shining tears formed in the corner of her eyes, it wasn't goodbye forever but she still wouldn't see them in a year.

Natsu and Gray put their arm around Lucy gently comforting her, as Erza sat in front of the three.

Erza gave off a little smile, "I know I'm going to miss the guild too! But we need to stay strong for them!" She then suddenly stood up and gave everyone on the train the Fairy Tail signal as well.

Lucy raised her hand up as it did the signal as well. She smiled right after, as she watched her comrades cheer.

Erza sat back down, "Now listen you three, when we get to Fiore High the four of us shall stick together!"

Natsu and Gray grinned, and Lucy nodded happily.

Lucy got up, "I have to go to the girls room! I'll be right back!" She then walked cheerfully out the door knowing her comrades will be by her side at Fiore High.

All of a sudden the train came to a stop, Erza looked at Gray and Natsu wondering why the train stopped.

She spotted the train conductor and shouted to him from the window, "Hey! Why did the train stop?"

The train conductor looked back and gave her a puzzled face, "Didn't your Master tell you? You'd be sharing the train with another guild."

Erza then sat back down in her seat glimpsing up at Natsu and Gray who were trying to figure out what guild it could be. Her fingers tapped against her seat.

"It can't be Lamia Scale" Gray said, "It's too far away from Magnolia."

"And I don't think Ichiya would take a train, he would probably take Christina." Erza said with a puzzled expression.

Natsu glanced out the window he heard a voice he recognized. His mouth then dropped once he saw the people boarding. He faced Erza and Gray with his mouth still wide opened, and his eyes widened. It was the one and only **Sting Eucliffe.**

"Who was it!" demanded Erza.

"**Sabertooth"** Natsu said with a growl in his throat.

Gray gritted his teeth, and clutched his fists as he began to stand up along with Natsu.

"Sit back down you two!" Erza commanded, "We don't want to start any tension on the train!"

"It's not that were worried about" Gray and Natsu growled, "Its Lucy she's still out at the bathroom. What if she bumps into them!"

Erza's eyes widened, Lucy still hadn't come back from the bathroom. She suddenly got up, as her eyes glared deadly out the caboose door.

"Let's go find Lucy!" she said as she turned towards the door with Natsu and Gray trailing behind her, "I just hope nothing bad has happened to Lucy!


	2. We Meet Again

**(Sting's POV: )**

Apparently the guy outside had said something on us sharing a train with Fairy Tail, I couldn't help but smirk at him when he said that. This meant Natsu-san was somewhere here on board. I snickered at the thought but of course Rogue shook his head.

"Don't tell me you're going to go search for Natsu now, there's already enough tension between us and Fairy Tail. We don't need to be causing more right now especially on this train."

I sighed sometimes Rogue just never could let loose, "I need to use the can." I began to start walking but then Rogue stopped in front of me.

"Just don't cause any trouble with the fairies right now."

I explained to Rogue for the millionth time that they were weak but for some reason Rogue never listens to me. He sighed then and just ignored me as he walked to his seat. He has some kind of respect for Fairy Tail, and it must be because Gajeel is in there.

I rolled my eyes, and started heading to the bathroom. The train actually was getting quiet, the further down I went to where the bathrooms were.

"Now how do I even get back to where Erza and the others are?" a girls voice said.

Then bam a body bumped right into mine, causing us both to fall over. My head started spinning because when this person bumped into me, they bumped into me really hard.

"Hey watch where you're going blondie!" I shouted at person who was rubbing their butt and cursing under their breath. I then suddenly released it was a girl with blonde hair, and chocolate brown eyes. It was none other than Lucy Heartfilia.

**(Lucys POV: )**

My body completely froze, I had just bumped into Sting Eucliffe. I tried to run but my feet were trembling in fear, after all if he was part of Sabertooth than he was like Minerva.

"Hey you're blonde too! What are you even doing on board this train?!" I asked.

"Going to the same place you are going to" he said in a cold voice, "Sadly I have to be in the same building with weak, pathetic, fairy trash such as yourself. I mean you couldn't even beat Minerva, and you almost cost Fairy Tail the competition. Just face it you can't even begin to call yourself a mage you worthless-

I raised my hand without thinking, and smacked Sting Eucliffe right across the face. His face turned to the side, as a red hand print started to appear on his face. No one had ever smacked the Great Sting Eucliffe like that and if they did they probably wouldn't live to see another day

He turned his head facing towards me and he was angry as ever. He then slammed me into the wall causing me to yelp in pain as he pinned my wrists to the wall with his hands.

"People like you need to be punished …" he whispered as a mischievous smirk curled on his face. My heart started pounding, my face was inches away to his. I could feel tears trickling down my cheeks, but he then licked them off.

"S-stop!" I said trying to break free from his grasp. He began to nip my ear, and started to kiss my neck slowly. I closed my eyes as more tears started streaming down.

"I'm going to make you mine" he whispered once again.

"No please stop!" I said as more tears started trickling down, my bottom lip quivering.

Then Sting let go of my wrist, and fell back laughing like he had said the funniest thing in the world.

"You really think I would have made a Fairy brat like you mine! HAHA you're too funny!" he said smacking his knee.

My cheeks started to get all red, as I heard Natsu's voice calling my name. Sting started to get up as he was about to head into the men's room.

He turned around and winked at me, "Although you owe me something for smacking me blondie." He then disappeared into the bathroom, as I slowly rose up from where I was pinned. What had just happened?

"Lucy! We've been worried sick about you! What happened?" he asked as he saw my eyes were red from crying.

"Ooh! It's just I couldn't find the way back, and I heard some Sabertooth voices and got scared that they were coming after me!" I said. I knew it was bad to lie to them about something like this but I didn't want to start something on the train.

Erza then grabbed my head and banged it into her armor giving me a bear hug, "If Minerva tried touching you again, I'd defeat her again but ten times worse!" Erza said with a fire in her eye.

I smiled as we started to head back to our caboose. The three of them started talking about the other guilds as I just zoned out.

I started thinking about what Sting had said before heading into the bathroom.

_Although, you owe me something for smacking me blondie._

Just what did he have in mind for me to owe?

**(Stings POV: )**

Once I got into the bathroom, I looked into the mirror checking my cheek. And sure enough there it was, the surprisingly hard stinging slap of Fairy Tails celestial mage.

I stroked my cheek, and sighed. How dare she even touch me, the Great Sting of Sabertooth. If I was her I'd be kneeling down before my own self begging for forgiveness. To think I would have to deal with those Fairy Tail trash for a year.

Besides, she took my playfully teasing her too seriously. Of course I wouldn't think of making her my woman. She's just a puny fairy anyways. Useless and worthless.

Then again she was beautiful though, her blonde hair laying softly on her shoulders, the way her eyes sparkled when she'd talk, the curves of her body, the way she'd talk, the way she smelt like strawberries and vanilla- WAIT get a hold of yourself Sting!

I then started to splash cold water on my face, there was obviously something wrong with me if I was thinking about a fairy like that. The hand print had started to fade away finally, as I started to head out of the bathroom.

"Dumb blondie trying to fight someone out of her level" I muttered, "Pathetic."

**(Normal POV: )**

Erza bit into her usual strawberry cheesecake, as she watched Natsu and Gray holler at each other on who was the best.

Lucy rested her head on her hand as she watched the scenery pass by, night had already fallen. She kept thinking about Sting and their moment they had both shared.

Erza knew something was bothering Lucy because when she's bothered by something she doesn't talk to anyone around her but she just thinks.

"Lucy, is something the matter?" as she calmly took another piece of her cake looking at Lucy's eyes.

"Actually there is… but I feel like I can only tell you this Erza." Lucy said as she pointed towards Natsu and Gray who were still fighting.

"Gray, Natsu get out for a minute. Lucy and me are going to have a private conversation!" Erza ordered.

Natsu and Gray groaned on how they couldn't stay to listen but did what they were told. She then faced towards Lucy, and gestured her hand in a motion for Lucy to continue on what she was trying to tell her.

"I bumped into Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth!" Lucy blurted out as Erza's eyes widened.

"Did he touch you? What did he do?" Erza asked.

Lucy then started to explain to Erza on everything that had happened in the time they were looking for her. Erza just tapped her fingers on her chin, trying to figure out why he had did that but he knows Sting is a mystery.

"At least he didn't do anything more than that if you know what I mean." Erza said as a little shade of blush appeared on her cheeks. Erza blushed whenever they talked about things like or similar to that.

Erza looked out the window to see the darkness of the night spread across the sky, dotting itself with twinkling stars. She smiled, and gave her comrade a hug.

"Don't worry Lucy, we won't let anything bad happen to you especially around Sabertooth" she then released Lucy gently, "As for you, you should be heading to sleep. I assume we will be there soon tomorrow morning."

Lucy nodded her head as she rested her head against the wall, closing her eyes and instantly dozing off into slumber.

Erza then called back Natsu and Gray telling them it was now alright for them to enter. The fire mage and ice mage entered the room with a disgusted look on their faces.

"What's wrong with the both of you?" Erza asked as she stretched her feet out in front of her.

"It's disgusting on how Minerva treats her nakama" Natsu said gripping his seat, "We saw the whole thing happen right before us."

Gray nodded his head in disgust, "The celestial mage Yukino refused to do what Minerva ordered, so she punished her" he growled just of the thought of it.

"She grabbed her by the neck and started beating the shit out of her right in front of her comrades. She tortured her, and all her comrades did was smirk and laugh at her."

Erza could feel her expression changing to a dark one, "Did anything else happen?"

"She started crying, and Minerva had kicked her out for being so weak since she cried." Gray added.

"A guild that makes its family members cry, ain't no guild at all." Natsu said frowning.

Erza then cooled off a bit and let out a deep sigh, "That's Sabertooth alright. We can't do anything about it." She looked then at the ground, gritting her teeth.

"But if they dare treat one of our family members like that" she shot a glare as she raised her head up and shouted, "Then we have no choice but to crush our family's enemies."

Natsu and Gray grinned at that there was no way they would let their nakama get hurt. Especially the way they saw Sabertooths celestial mage getting treated. After Minerva had kicked her out of the guild she kicked her off of the train as well.

Natsu sat next to Lucy and narrowed his eyes at her sleeping. And there was no way that any Sabertooth bastard were going to touch their celestial mage. He then laid his head on Lucy's shoulder and closed his eyes.

.

.

.

Erza groaned as she was the first one as usual to wake up. The sun was shining brightly on her face, as she sat up to look at her comrades still fast asleep. She opened the train window sticking her head out noticing that they were almost to the station. She stood up and gently tugged at each of them telling them to wake up and that they were literally here.

Natsu then groaned as he fell back on the floor, Wendy's troia had worn off and the motion sickness was kicking into it's effect. Erza rolled her eyes and let him be since they were literally arriving in a couple of seconds.

Gray woke up to Natsu's moaning and groaning, and just covered his ears. It was too early for him to be hearing the idiot's complaints.

Lucy fluttered her eyes open noticing that the train had completely stopped as she looked outside the window. There was a crowd of people holding pictures of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth mages. Erza nodded her head at the sight.

"Ah yes, in this town there is barely any mages so you see it's rare for them to see us."

Lucy's eyes widened a town without mages, only regular people. So that meant non magic people went to Fiore High, and that mean that the guilds would stick out from the rest of them.

Natsu then stood up quickly as he heard people calling out his name holding up signs with hearts around his name and face. He flashed a smile at the people, as he started cracking up when he saw Grays picture.

Grays mouth gawked open it was a picture of him and Juvia, saying "_Gruvia_". He then smacked his forehead at the sight of that hoping Juvia wouldn't see it and come after him.

Erza then picked up her luggage, "Well it's time for us to get off now." She began to walk out until she bumped into Minerva on the way out.

"Tch get out of my way fairy trash." Minerva snickered.

"Why you!" As Erza was about to attack her, Gray and Natsu tried holding Erza back.

"Just forget it Erza! She's not worth it!" Lucy shouted, as she shot a glare at Minerva who just smirked.

Once Minerva got off the train, Erza had already an aura of rage filled around her keeping her teammates at distance.

As Fairy Tail got off people swarmed up to them asking them to take pictures or sign something, as Erza politely told them that they were in a hurry and rushed past the crowd.

The guilds then stopped at the center park figuring out where each one was living.

Erza, Lisanna and Mirajane were trying to figure who was staying at which house, as the guys of Fairy Tail just flocked around the park doing whatever pleased them.

Wendy was sitting down with Carla, Happy, and Lily on the flowery field of green grass, Juvia was hiding behind a tree stalking Gray, Laxus was being followed by Bickslow and Freed, Gajeel was munching on iron, Evergreen argued with Elfman, and of course Cana was drinking. That was Fairy Tail alright.

"Lu-chan!" Levy grinning as she ran towards her, "Can't you believe that this town is going to be ours for a year!"

"Yeah I can't believe it Levy-chan! The thing I'm not going to like is being able to wear my normal clothes to school since we have to be stuck in uniform." Lucy said sighing at the thought of the plain old outfit.

"Oh lighten up Lu-chan! Who knows you might get your first" Levy paused as she looked both ways to make sure no one was watching, "_boyfriend_" she whispered teasingly.

Lucy's face turned a bright cherry pink as she watched the bluenette laugh at her patting her back.

Of course a certain blonde dragon slayers ears were listening to the girls conversation, once he had heard what the bluenette said his lips curled into a grin.

"What are you grinning at Sting?" asked Rogue as he leaned back on a tree.

"Oh nothing Rogue, just a little plan I had in mind." Sting said as he smirked at Lucy.

Erza then went up to Lucy, "Looks like we're going to be living in the same house, along with Levy, Wendy, Mira, Natsu, Gray, and two other members of Sabertooth."

Lucy had crossed her fingers hoping it wasn't the Twin Dragons or Minerva at the most.

"Hey Sabertooth!" Erza shouted, "Which two of you are staying with us?"

And then Lucy sighed as she saw the Twin Dragons start walking towards them snickers from Sabertooth.

Natsu growled in his throat, "You two again? Is it a coincidence that you guys are in our house or did you plan this?"

Sting raised his hands in defense, "Hey we don't want to be with you trash either, but it looks like we're forced too." He then shot his eyes towards Lucy who was standing behind Gray and Natsu, he grinned at her while she shot him a glare.

"Aw what's the matter? Playing hard to get?" Sting teased.

"No, I just don't like you." Lucy said straight out as she narrowed her eyes to Sting who looked kind of shocked. As Sting was about to walk over to Lucy, Erza put her hand out pushing Sting back.

"Keep your hands off Lucy" Erza said with a strong glare. That strong glare could've meant only one thing, Lucy had told the requip mage what had happened. No matter, Sting was going to find a way to get to this girl's heart.

The matchmaker of Fairy Tail gave off a mischievous grin at Sting, as he gave her a puzzled expression.

"What're you looking at demon?" Sting said narrowing his eyes at Mira.

Mira's grin disappeared as she shot him a death glare, her eyes beaming a pure red, with a purple aura surrounding her making her look like a complete demon.

"What was that?" Mira said as she tilted her head to the side looking like some possessed girl.

Sting was totally freaked out by the take over mage, "Nothing" he muttered.

Mira then returned back to normal a gleam sparkling in her eyes, "You have a thing for Lucy don't you?"

He could feel his cheeks hot and turning pink he then turned his head the other way.

"As if! I wouldn't be surprised if she had a thing for me, I mean come on look at me I'm gorgeous!" He said to Mira with a seductive tone but then realized she wasn't even paying attention to him but to Laxus.

He then slouched as he fell to the ground, that was the first time a girl ever ignored his seductive tone. Lucy walked over to Sting who was still slouching as she laughed at him and pointed a finger at him.

"Rejected by Mira! Oh my Mavis that's too funny!" she said as she wiped a tear away from her eye. Sting then shot a glare at Lucy as he began to stand up.

He grasped her chin pulling it upward, as he drew his face inches from hers. Her face started to become a scarlet red, as Sting decided to try it on Lucy.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm yours after all am I right?" he said in a seductively voice, giving Lucy the chills.

She stood there looking into his deep blue eyes, "N-NO! LUCY KICK!" Her foot then swung up and hit Sting in the face.

"Pervert!" she hissed at him as she walked away going towards Erza.

He rubbed the area to where she had kicked him, and all he could do was smirk. He was positive it had worked on her no doubt.

Sting then noticed the sky dragon slayer walk over to him in wide eyes.

"Are you okay? I saw what Lucy did and it looked pretty painful." Wendy said worried.

She was right it was painful, a huge bruise formed in the front of Sting's chin.

"Do you want me to heal you I mean so you won't have that bruise?"

He sighed and nodded his head, as Wendy placed her hands on his chin and her hands began to glow a light blue color. Even though the girl was young, Sting knew that if she actually trained harder she would be pretty strong as even himself.

"Heh thanks kid." Sting said as he ruffled her hair, then the two walked after Erza who was leading their group to the house.


	3. Not A Good Start

**Third chapter ! This one is pretty long! And I'm probably doing another chapter for this as well as An Unexpected Mate. But Enjoy~**

Erza finally led them to the house they were staying at and to Lucy's opinion it looked more like her manor than a normal house.

Erza opened the door revealing an outstanding view of furniture, the kitchen, the backyard, everything was cozy enough for her and that made her satisfied.

Mira scanned the paper, "Alright on the first floor we have Levy, Erza, Gray, Rogue and me. On the second there's Natsu, Sting, Wendy and Lucy. The third consists of the washrooms, and changing rooms as well."

Lucy sighed just when she thought she'd be finally getting away from Sting she's on the same floor as him, or worse probably the room next to him.

She slowly stomped up the stairs as she found the room she was staying in, and of course she looked to the room next to hers and it so happened to have "STING" on the door. She banged her head lightly on her door, she thought she was going to actually survive this year since she wouldn't see Sabertooth at all out of school but now her worst nightmare is coming true.

Across from Sting and Lucy's room were Wendy and Natsu who looked pretty please that they didn't have a Saber next door. Lucy then gently turned the door handle and locked herself in her room at that moment. As she closed the door she placed her luggage near the closet, and she just face first on her bed.

"Go away!" she shouted when she heard a loud knock on her door.

"Oi let me in blondie!" Sting said banging hardly on the door.

Lucy sighed as she rose up to go open the door slightly as she stuck her head out.

"What do you need now Sting?"

"Well I came to talk to you on what you owe me of course for rudely smacking me." Sting said grinning his signature grin.

She opened her door a little more leaning against the rims of it, "Yes and what is that?"

He pointed towards her, "You'll be my personal slave."

Her mouth dropped she thought he would have wanted a date or a kiss on the cheek or something like that but being his slave for a year was going over the top.

Sting just sneered at the blonde girl who was completely horrified on what he just said, "And that means I'll be around you most of the time in Fiore High!" snickering he turned around, "So glad we could have this talk, I'm tired now so I'm hitting the sack goodbye."

Lucy watched as Sting walked into his room winking at her before closing the door. She couldn't help but blush but she swore to herself she hated his guts, and his cocky ego.

She went back into her room gazing out the window as she watched people go by. They were the only magic mages in this town, she didn't know if this was an advantage or disadvantage. Would they fit in at Fiore High is the question that rung in her mind.

She began to unpack her luggage settling herself, she placed Michelle and other important items on the desk near the window. Oh how she wish she could tell her little sister Michelle everything that was going on with her life right at this moment.

"Who would've thought this would be happening Michelle huh? To think I'd be going to Fiore High with the non-magic folk makes it seem a little interesting don't you think?" she softly said to Michelle.

Of course the doll couldn't say anything back but just smile at Lucy she just sighed. Tomorrow would be their first day at Fiore High and she was scared than ever. She would see Lamia Scale and Blue Pegasus again which was a good thing, but of course Sabertooth had to come along as well.

She closed her eyes on her bed, as the sun setting rays gleamed a brilliant warmth on her face. It was a calming moment for her finally in a matter of seconds she would slowly slip into her dreams where she could escape everything for a while.

.

.

.

.

"Oi blondie get up!" said a loud voice which interrupted her dreams.

She sat up still sleepy, as she rubbed her eyes trying to find the source of the piercing voice. Thinking it was Natsu she gave a sleepy smile as she usually did when Natsu would sneak in her apartment

But instead of seeing there was Sting all in his uniform, his hair spiky as usual, and a few buttons on his shirt hung loose. She couldn't help but stare at the dragon slayer in front of her.

"If you don't hurry up, you're going to make us all late!" Sting said as he grabbed her by the arms shaking her back and forth.

"Okay I get it!" she said as she went to her closet searching for her uniform. She pulled it out, as Sting was still in the room. She pointed towards the door and he just snickered shaking his head.

"Oh come on slave, you could at least have your master watch you!" he said licking his lips teasingly.

Lucy then kicked him in the face leading to him finally leaving the room.

"What a pervert" she muttered as she began to put her uniform on. She straightened her tie then her skirt, fixed her shirt, and pulled on her high socks. She stared at herself she looked exactly like an ordinary teen school girl. Then sprayed a few puffs of her strawberry-vanilla perfume, and then ran out of her bedroom door.

Downstairs everyone was waiting with their backpacks hung over their shoulders looking as nervous as she did. A golden yellow bus then pulled over opening the doors, as they stepped in they saw the people in the bus just stare at them like they were abnormal.

"Blondie! Sit next to me!" Sting said as he padded the empty seat next to him.

She sighed as a few of the girls on the bus who thought Sting was cute hissed at her. Without even saying a word she sat next to Sting, who eyed her the whole bus ride.

Lucy turned to Erza sitting on the seat across from her mouthing the words help me. Erza snickered and shrugged her shoulders she couldn't do anything right now, she didn't want to scare the non-magic teens after all.

Shortly, they arrived at the massive school crowds of teens filled outside socializing with one another. Natsu smirked at the scene as he pushed all the people out of the way, blowing fire out of his mouth.

"Good morning!" he screeched, as all the teens had widen eyes as they watched the pink hair mage blow fire out of his mouth.

"Natsu! Stop drawing attention!" Gray said while riding down a chunk of ice then using an ice hammer to smash Natsu on the head.

"Your drawing attention too Ice Princess!" Natsu said getting all up in Gray's face.

Lucy followed after the two of them trying to separate them before Erza had to and she knew the requip mage didn't want to make a bad impression of herself on the first day.

When Erza got off the bus, Lucy noticed she was already annoyed to the max of Natsu and Gray's behavior. Surprisingly she didn't scold the crap out of the two idiots in front of everyone.

Whispers were roaming the students as they began to gossip at Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

"So these are the people from the magical guilds everyone's been talking about?"

"That's the Salamander that everyone talks about."

"The blonde is pretty cute! As well as the red head and white haired chicks!"

"Is stripping the raven haired guy's habit?"

"I heard Sabertooth is the best guild ever, Fairy Tail so happened to take its place as number one!"

"Oh my god that means Sting Eucliffe and Rouge Cheney are here!"

Lucy faked a laugh as she watched as the students stared at them each. She felt really uncomfortable about this whole thing, as some girl in a dress handed her a piece of paper showing her the classes she would be in. Sting peered over the girls shoulder than gazed at his paper he was handed, it looked like they were in all the same classes together. Sting snickered this would be just too easy for him.

**(Stings POV: )**

All these kids here just freaking stare at us like were martians or something, they should be treating us or more like me as a freaking god, I'm the Great Sting after all. As I followed Lucy to our first class, she stood completely quiet the whole time.

I swung my arm around her shoulder chuckling, "You know I'm in every single class as you?"

Her eyes shot up a glare I could tell she wasn't in the mood for my teasing, but I couldn't help it was cute when she got annoyed. She brushed my arm off as we were stepping into the class. I gawked my mouth open to see who was in our homeroom and of course Natsu-san was right there. Along with Erza, Gray, Rogue, Minerva, and Wendy.

Minerva chuckled at the arrival of Lucy and me together, "What are you doing walking with trash like that?" she asked me raising her eyebrow suspiciously.

"Who said I was walking In with her?" I hissed, "It was just a mere coincidence she so happened to be next to me. What can I say she can't get enough of me!" I said smirking at Lucy who was paying no attention to us.

Rogue sighed, "Already starting tension with them and we just got here."

"Master never said we couldn't punish Fairy Tail." Minerva said cackling as she glared at Erza.

Rogue rolled his eyes at her, "Just let them be, if she wanted to Erza could have came a few moments ago and ruthlessly beat you."

Minerva turned her head from Rogue with attitude as she began to stand up from sitting on the desk. She shot a glare at Rogue but knew she wouldn't dare punish him.

I sat smirking at the two as they glared at each other with hatred. I mean Rogue has a kind side to him like I have, but he gets really irritated at you when he's already pissed.

I looked over to Lucy who was laughing with Natsu, Erza and Gray, her face eyes were gleaming and her cheeks were a rosy pink. She looked quite happy with the fire mage, which had wondering. Why was Natsu-san so important in her life?

**(Lucy's POV: )**

I swear whenever Natsu, Gray, and Erza come to chat with me they always find a way to cheer me up. I just giggled as we all then started talking about Sabertooth.

"Hey Luce is it just me or is that Sabertooth bastard looking over here at you?" Natsu said as he tilted his head towards Sting.

I looked to where he tilted his head and sure enough that blonde was staring me down. I thought of an idea, and then did a mischievous smirk to Natsu and Gray.

"Watch this" I said as I started walking towards Sting. Ignoring the glares from Minerva, Orga, and Rufus I got closer to Sting's ear.

"Like what you see?" I purred in his ear began to blush really mad, and he brushed me off.

"Tch, as if. You need to working on your tone blondie" he said grinning as he slammed his head on his desk so I wouldn't be able to see his face.

I smirked at him and winked playfully as I went back towards Natsu and Gray who were cracking up laughing. But then our moment of laughter was finally broken by a loud yell.

"Hey brats sit down listen up! I'm your homeroom teacher!"

My mouth gawked open to see who our homeroom teacher was, it was the one and only master of Fairy Tail.

"Master Makarov?!" we all screamed and he then started to laugh.

**(Normal POV: )**

"Surprised brats?" he said with a proud grin, "In the end we decided to accompany you to Fiore High, so I'm sure you'll see the others around the school."

"Master!" Mira said in a sweet voice as she went over to hug the little old man, "And here we thought we were going to be separated another year!"

Natsu and Gray sat in their seats snickering, as Wendy was clapping her hands lightly. She too was happy on their guilds arrival to Fiore High. As she was about to tell Carla she noticed her white exceed was no longer where she was before. Wendy looked around the seat but nope no Carla, as for Natsu as well.

Master Makarov coughed, "Don't worry about the exceeds I'm sure they're around the school somewhere together. Knowing Carla, Happy, and Pantherlily they stick together."

Wendy nodded with hope that he was right. Then Master Makarov went straight to the lesson he held causing everyone on the urge of sleep. Except Erza she was determined to learn everything Makarov was saying as she wrote down everything he said. Minerva saw this and thought of what better way to defeat Erza than beat her into being the class best. The two then started racing their pens as it scratched the sensitive paper.

Lucy sighed she sat in the back between Gray and Natsu along with Sting who was in front of Natsu and Rogue who sat in front of Gray. Then there was Mira next to Sting and then Wendy next to Rogue. And by the looks of Mira's expression she wasn't too please having to sit next to Sting.

Natsu was throwing fire spitballs at Gray, as he kept freezing them every single time and threw them back which Natsu burned every time as well.

She laid her head on her hand trying to listen to Makarov talk, not only was it hard to pay attention because of the two mages beside her but also because the blonde dragon slayer wouldn't stop whispering her name for the last five times.

"Lucy" Sting whispered secretly with his hand on the side of his mouth.

Lucy's eye twitched, "What do you want Sting, I'm trying to pay attention!" Lucy whispered furiously.

Sting looked both ways, and threw a crunched up ball of paper at her. He then pointed at the ball and mouthed the words "read it." She rolled her eyes as she slowly opened the paper from being crunched. She began to read it her eyes widening after each word. When she was finished her mouth dropped looking at Sting who was smirking.

"You nasty pervert!" Lucy whispered as she threw back the crunched up the note as Sting's head.

Sting started chuckling silently as he read again the note he wrote to Lucy, then Master Makarov called on him.

"Sting would you be so kind and bring the paper up here so I can read it to the class?" Makarov said with an evil grin.

Sweat dropped from Lucy and Sting's forehead, his hands trembling as he walked over to Makarov handing him the note as he stood in front of him.

Lucy covered her face with her fingers as she made space for her eyes to be able to see Master's reaction. She already knew her and Sting were in deep trouble if that's what he was thinking they were going to do.

As Makarov began reading it his eyes began to widen as a little rush of blood peeped out of his nose. He then coughed, and his hand turned into a giant fist as he smacked Sting on the head with it.

"Sting Eucliffe you have detention" Makarov then turned to Lucy who was beet red, "As for you too Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy was literally about to fall out of her seat just great! She got a detention for something she didn't even right. She shot a glare at Sting, who raised his hands to the side shrugging, and then snickered. She honestly hated this guy.

The bell than rang dismissing the class to period two. Lucy then paced herself out of the classroom, she didn't even want to talk to Sting in the hallway right now, or even look at him. He had just gotten her in trouble and made her own Master thinking she was going to do pervy things with that idiot.

She huffed and pouted until she heard Erza and Wendy calling her name from behind her. She stopped and turned waiting for her friends, she needed at least someone to talk too.

"Lucy! What happened?" Erza said as she caught up with her and began walking.

Lucy sighed deeper, "Sting gave me a note, and it had even pictures to it that he drew."

"What did the note say?" Wendy said as she grasped her books tighter.

"Well I'll put it simple. He wrote the things him and I would do together if we were a couple" her eyes even widened more as she blushed a little, "And they were a little disturbing things."

Wendy covered her mouth with her hand, as she began to blush and look the other way.

Erza's eyes widened as she began to blush as well. She took a deep breath and requipped into her Heaven Wheels Armor.

"Then may I have the honors on hurting him Lucy?" she asked as gazed around the hall to where Sting was hiding. All the people in the hallway were horrified to see the mage with more than a dozen swords surrounding the perimeter of the hall searching for Sting.

Lucy put both of her hands up, "N-no Erza! We don't have to draw into those circumstances right now" Erza then requipped back into her school uniform as everyone began to proceed walking again normally.

"It's not like he physically touched me or anything." Lucy said as she twirled a piece of her hair. Erza than nodded as she told Lucy that if he ever tried to touch her, to just shout her name and she'd be ready to literally _kill_ _the guy_. She knew Erza was joking about the killing part but the way she said it made her sound so serious.

Erza then sighed, "Well my class is right there, so I'll meet up with you in the hall after alright? Come on Wendy!"

Wendy nodded as she waved to Lucy as she Erza and her entered their classroom.

Now Lucy was left alone walking to hers, she didn't know how far it was but to her it felt like miles. She then finally found the room and she walked in noticing no one had gotten there yet neither had the teacher.

She sat down in the back row as she placed her bag next to her desk. She tapped her fingers on the desk, oh would just anyone walk in right now to entertain her. And of course it was like someone was reading her thoughts, Sting walked into the room after her.

She smacked her own forehead, "You've got to be kidding me."

Sting smirked at her and started heading towards the seat right next to her and sat down.

"Are you in love with me or something Stingy-bee? Cause you seem to be following me everywhere!" she teased.

"Tch no, I decided to sit next to you for your sake. Consider it as a gift slave, sitting next to the Great and Powerful Sting Eucliffe."

Lucy rolled her eyes and just giggled, the way he'd be so full of himself was entertaining to her.

"Eh? What's so funny blondie?" he asked raising an eyebrow as he watched Lucy giggle loudly and sweetly.

"Oh nothing, just that you sound stupid when you're so full of yourself!" Lucy said as she poked at Sting's scar. She then playfully punched Sting in the arm as more students started filling the room staring at the two blonde mages.

A swarm of girls started to pile around Sting remarking on how handsome, or cute or even hot he was. Lucy just rolled her eyes it probably was Sting's dream on being surrounded by that many girls at once.

"Lucy it's been awhile!" Lucy looked up to the source of the voice and there was Hibiki, Eve, and Ren. Another crowd of girls crowded the boys as they pushed through them to get to Lucy.

"Hey!" she said cheerfully waving to the three of them, as Sherry wrapped her arm around Ren. She smiled at Sherry who smiled right back at her, she had remembered on how much she was obsessed with love with Lyon, and now here she was with Ren.

"I see you've taken interest into the famous Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth!"

"Me well I-uh.." Lucy kept on stuttering as her cheeks starting to turn a magenta pink.

"Yes she has!" Sting then put his arm around Lucy smirking, "Now where's your Jenny, Hibiki?"

"Good for you two!" Hibiki said giving a thumbs up then gasping," My dear Jenny! She's not in here?" He then scanned the room and noticed his beloved Jenny was not in the room.

"I think she's in the same period as Mira right now!" whispered Eve in Hibiki's ear.

"Ah with the beautiful Mirajane Strauss of course! I must go search for her! Let's go Eve!" Hibiki just ran out of his second period class with Eve waving bye to Lucy and the others.

Lucy then turned her attention to Sting with a strange expression on her face, after all he had just told Hibiki that they were literally interested into each other. And Lucy had to admit as much as Sting pissed her off she was a little interested into him.

The other girls in the classroom gave Lucy the death glare noticing Sting's arm was still around Lucy's. She shivered as then a couple of boys walked up to Lucy.

"You're Lucy Heartfilia right?" they asked all smirking. _They were cute but not close to Sting's level_ she thought. WAIT, she actually called Sting cute!

"Yeah that's me!" Lucy said happily as the boys kept snickering she was wondering what they were laughing at. Sting glared at them, as he growled quietly in his throat. They were staring at something as Lucy tracked their eyes down it led them back to one place, her chest.

"You guys are so immature!" she screamed as they started cracking up laughing. Sherry and Ren shot a glare at the guys for being immature as well, after all they once fought alongside Lucy so it was right to stick up for her.

Sting just kept on giving the group of guys the dirtiest looks as they began to try to get closer to Lucy. He then stood up and put himself right in front of her as he put an arm out.

"I dare you to take another step." Sting said seriously as a white glow started forming in his hand.

Of course one of them was the foolish one, "Oh yeah? What're you going to do about it blondie?"

"Don't do it Neko, he's a mage after all! One of the ones from Sabertooth!"

"Mage or not he tries to interfere with me picking up girls, than he has another thing-" Neko's sentence was then interrupted when he was sent flying across the room.

"White Dragon's Holy Breath!" He smirked before releasing a powerful burst of light from his mouth. And in that moment Neko was sent flying across the room and into the crumbling wall.

"I warned you after all." Sting said sitting back down next to Lucy wrapping his arm around her once again, "What's mine is mine."

Lucy's eyes widened, did Sting just say what she think he said. She looked over to Sting who was just looking face foreward at the crumbling wall.

The teacher then suddenly walked in, "Good morning class I'm-" She then dropped her coffee on the ground as she saw the collapsing wall. She turned to the class and pointed at the mages.

"Which one of you rotten mages did this?" she asked in a cold voice.

_Mavis, she's horrible. And here I thought she was going to be sweet like Mira, _Lucy thought.

Sting then raised his hand not even caring what the consequences would be, "Yeah I did it big whoop. I warned the guy not to come an inch closer so he had it coming. Give me whatever your punishment is." He then stood up and shoved his hands into his pockets walking up to the furious teacher. The teacher then pointed out the door for Sting which meant for him to go to the office. With a smirk he waved to Lucy as he headed out the door and down the hall.

**Ooooh Sting's in trouble, and how's the first day going with the others. The next chapter will explain it all !**


	4. Lucy's Mouth Of Hers

**Hiya another chapter :3 , eeeh I tried my best don't hurt me D: . I promise the other ones will be better! Enjoy~**

**(Natsu's POV: )**

I rested my head on my desk, and closed my eyes shut as I began to bang my head. I could not take another second of this boring, old class. The only people I knew in here were Gray, Lyon, Rufus, Cana and Elfman. And most of them were sitting up in the front row leaving me in the back with Gray, and Lyon who were attacking each other quietly with small ice shards.

Rufus then turned his head around, "Would you stop that obnoxious head banging? It's hard to memorize everything when all you hear is that."

I just gave him a straight out glare as he sighed and turned back around. Elfman was up on the board but all he was saying is how real men don't have to go up and solve anything.

Cana was secretly drinking as she disguised her regular booze as water, and she'd end up laughing at anyone who went up to the board.

Then a big chunk of ice smacked me on the side of the head causing me to burn it with my fist.

"Watch where you throw that thing Ice-stripper!" I shouted to Gray who was glaring at me and Lyon.

He just snickered as he laid back in his car, I then put my hand under his seat engulfing it with flames burning his ass off.

"OW!" Gray said as he rubbed his bottom with ice, "You'll pay for that Flame-brain!"

"I'd like to see you try! I'm all fired up!" I said cracking my knuckles, Lyon just snickered at Gray and me.

"You both are quite childish, I can see why Lisanna and Juvia-chan haven't picked you guys yet. But of course Juvia-chan is mine after all."

"Hey!" we both shouted at Lyon as we lunged at him dragging him into our battle. Of course the three of us rolled on the floor attacking each other as fire and ice collided and flew everywhere. Then Elfman joined in as he began saying the real man will win after all.

"Tch, common Fairy Tail behavior." Rufus muttered as he watched us fight on the floor.

**(Stings POV: )**

What did I just get myself into? Honestly Sting? Get a hold of yourself! I just picked a fight with Neko and obviously since he wasn't a mage he was defenseless against me. But hey, I did warn the kid if he stepped any closer he would have to face the consequences. The thing I couldn't believe is what I said when I wrapped my arm around Lucy.

Why did I even defend her like that, she could of easily taken those guys out? I banged my head with my hands on both sides of my head, I was going insane. _What's mine is mine_ echoed in my head.

"Bullshit…" I muttered, "That's pure nonsense." But it wasn't bullshit nor was it nonsense, I really do care about Lucy more than I think I do. Could it be because I actually have feelings for her? Ugh, this whole thing had myself confused.

I continued to walk down the hall to the headmaster's office, and he probably won't be too please to know one of the transferred mages has already caused trouble in his school. I knocked loudly as I heard someone say "Come in."

I then turned the knob and shut it behind me. I was surprised to see who the headmaster was and it was Yajima. My mouth gawked open as he started chuckling loudly.

"Take a seat Sting my boy" he said as he pointed happily towards the seat. I literally was relieved to see Yajima as the headmaster since he was a nice old gramps, and he'd usually stick up for Fairy Tail whenever they got into trouble back seven years ago from what I heard. So I don't see why he couldn't give me a hand.

"You're only in your second period and you're already causing fights Sting?" He raised his eyebrows disappointed, "I thought you were actually going to try and behave for Sabertooth's sake."

I rolled my eyes, "Well you know you old coot, it's hard to _behave _when these regular folk are so damn annoying!" I slouched in my seat, this really sucked I could tell from Yajima's expression that he could relate.

"Hey you only have three hundred sixty-four days left!" he said patting me on the shoulder, "I'm sure by that time you'll straighten up."

"Yeah by the time I straighten up, I will have already pulverized half the school." I muttered.

He let out a long sigh before finally making a decision, "I'll let you off the hook this time Sting, but just promise me you'll try and not cause any more destruction. I mean this was the point anyways for you guilds to reduce your destruction habits."

"Heh whatever you say you old coot." I then waved my hand back as I started to exit for the door. The bell for the end of period two had finally rung, which meant everyone was heading to lunch. A crowd of people then swept by me rapidly.

I put my hands back in my pockets, as I closed my eyes to think while walking down the hall. As I was walking Rogue came out of one of his classes alongside the bluenette from Fairy Tail.

"Where are you coming from?" he asked me emotionless.

"Headmaster's office." I smirked mischievously.

**(Lucy's POV: )**

I stood up from my desk grabbing my purse and books and started heading out the class door. I then stopped in the hallway waiting for Erza and Wendy and sure enough here they came. Wendy was talking to Chelia from Lamia Scale, while Erza stood on the side of Wendy waving at me.

I waved back at them with a smile I had so much to tell them on what had happened in second period. I began to tell them on what had happened, Erza's eyes growing wider each time.

"I have a feeling this Sabertooth member has feelings for you Lucy" Erza said as we walked into the cafeteria. I had thought about that theory that Sting did have feelings for me, but then at times it seemed like he could careless on what could happen to me. Although he did protect me from those group of guys and it seemed like he was jealous during it too.

I sighed this was too much to think about right now, as we headed to the table our guild was sitting at. I took the seat between Natsu and Gray as Erza and Wendy sat in front of me. I tapped my fingers on the table as I went into deep thought.

"Hey Lucy" Wendy said with sparkling eyes, "Can you come get something to drink with me?"

"Of course!" I said cheerfully as I stood up with her. We started to head over to the drinks station, as I asked her what she wanted to drink.

"I just want water!" she said as she began to pull out jewels from her little purse. She honestly was the cutest thing ever.

"Oh don't worry Wendy, I'll pay for it. Also add a strawberry milkshake to that as well." I told the lady behind the drinks station.

She nodded her head thanking me, as I put my hands up telling her in a cheerful voice that it was fine. She gleamed a radiant smile as I handed her the water, as I took a sip of my strawberry milkshake. It tasted exactly like the ones back home in Magnolia which made me smile.

Wendy and I then started heading back to the table with her in the lead. Then someone stood standing in front of me, blocking me from going any further after her. Just as I suspected that someone was Sting after all. She then looked back at me as I signaled my hands for her to go on and that I would be right there.

"Sting?" I pouted looking at his grinning face. I just wanted to relax right now but no he just had to stop me on the way back to the table. And who knows what he wants right now.

"I've been looking for you everywhere slave!" He huffed then, "Come join me for lunch?" He said spreading his arms out wide as if he expected me to come running into his arms and accepting his offer.

"Actually" I looked over to my table, "I already have a place to sit, but thanks for the offer." I said as I walked past him. His expression looked like I stabbed him with a thousand needles, and it was his second time being rejected by a girl. I looked back at him and smiled at him, maybe I would take him up on that offer one day.

**(Normal POV: )**

Sting was shocked by Lucy's response, once again the Great Sting was rejected for the second time. He watched as Orga, Rufus, and Minerva snickered at him. As Rogue read a book taking no interest in Sting's rejection at all.

"Oi, shut it!" Sting commanded as he flashed glares at Orga, Rufus, and Minerva.

"Tsk tsk, what do we have here a tiger falling for a worthless fairy?" Minerva teased raising her eyebrow, "You know you'd be able to get any girl in this school, out of all people why her?"

Sting didn't have an answer to that as he looked at Minerva who was waiting for his response. She tapped her fingers on the table as she swirled the straw in her drink.

"Well Sting, I'm waiting." Minerva hissed at him.

"I don't know." Sting replied to Minerva who just continued to snicker even more. He was sick of her and the way she treated everyone and her punishments most of them all. After what had happened to Yukino, he couldn't believe he actually snickered at his own friend.

"Alright! I admit it I have feelings for the celestial mage, but don't act like you yourself don't have feelings for a fairy as well. And don't even lie Minerva, I heard you the other day talking about it, you're in love with the Lightning Dragon Slayer am I correct?" Sting hissed clutching his fist. He had to let it all out he was sick of her to the max, as he watched her eyes widened.

"Why you-" As Minerva began to get up, Rogue had then stood in back of her causing her to fall back in shock. She looked up at the Shadow Dragon Slayer in fear, his ruby red eyes glowed in anger.

"Let me guess you were about to give punishment once again to someone who was telling the honest truth? Honestly, you call the fairys trash when you're actually trash yourself."

Orga and Rufus's mouths opened wide, Rogue never talked half the time but only did when Minerva was about to punish someone. And they were even more surprised that he'd dare call the Lady trash. But they had to give Rogue some credit, they were as well fed up with Minerva's ways.

Minerva sat down shaking in fear she had never seen this side of Rogue. The Rogue she knew would always stay quiet and not be interested in anything she was going to do. First he defends Yukino, now he starts defending the fairies. She couldn't help but feel like he was somewhat right, but she would never come to admit it.

She slowly rose and stormed out of the cafeteria banging the doors closed behind her. Sting looked over to Rogue who gave a tiny smile to his partner and best friend. At least Minerva was gone for now so that they would be able to have a little peace.

Lucy saw the whole thing happened and couldn't help but wanting to walk over to the Sabertooth table.

"Lucy what're you doing?" Natsu asked curiously as she began to stand up.

"I'll be right back guys" she said walking towards the table. She stopped in back of Sting as Rogue told him to turn around.

Sting stared into Lucy's chocolate brown orbs, as she stared into his dark blue ones. They stared at each other for a moment, as Lucy finally began to open her mouth to speak.

"Is it really true on what you said to Minerva over there?" she asked quietly.

He then felt his face warming up as he stood up, "Yeah it was all true slave" he quietly muttered.

Lucy could feel her cheeks become flushed with red then smiled at Sting, "How about I allow you to take me out on a date? For a little reward for defending me earlier."

Sting smirked, "Whatever you say blondie. I'll take you out later tonight got it?"

She nodded her head, as she proceeded back to her table. Sting couldn't believe it, he had finally gotten the chance to take her out and he didn't have to do any hard work. She just voluntarily came up to him and gave him permission to take her out.

He turned over to look at Rogue who was quietly snickering, as Orga and Rufus started cracking up.

"See I knew she would come around." Sting said with his arms crossed and a huge smirk.

**(Lucys POV: )**

It then hit me what I realized I had just said, "Me and my big mouth" I muttered under my breath. I now had a freaking date with Sting tonight, my first date ever with a guy. I rested my head on the table gazing over to Mira who was giggling with gleaming blue eyes.

She squealed, "Aw my Lucy has a date tonight!" Mira then grabbed me around the arm, "Everyone, our Lucy has a date tonight with Sting Eucliffe!" she said in front of our whole guild. But Mira was of course shouting it so loud that everyone in the cafeteria turned and faced our table. Natsu and Gray with their mouths gawked open, and Erza covered her mouth to cover her shock.

"You can't be serious Luce!" Natsu said as little flames started pouring out of his mouth.

"Please tell us you're kidding!" Gray said as ice cubes dropped out of his mouth.

"If he tries anything funny he'll pay!" said Erza as she clutched her fist.

I tried laughing a little bit but I couldn't not a sound would come out of my mouth. Especially all the looks I was getting from the other guilds. Sherry was grinning at me at her table mouthing the word love, oh here she goes again with that.

Sting had his head resting on his hand, as he gave me a huge smirk. What have I gotten myself into? I mean I had to repay Sting for defending me back there but I didn't think I'd actually tell him I'd let him take me out.

To think me, Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail would be going out tonight with Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth. Two rival guilds then despised one another, and since were in the same building together I know there will be competition.

Levy patted my back lightly, "Hey don't worry Lu-chan, I'm sure your date with Sting will work out just fine" she tried her best to smile and sighed, "And I was going to ask to read what you have of your novel tonight but I guess that could wait."

I smiled a little bit at Levy as I put my hands over my eyes. Even though a part of me didn't want to go out with Sting, another part was begging me to go out with him and be with him. Crazy right? I don't know if it was feelings back towards him since he had said how he felt about me. Maybe tonight's date would reveal my true emotions towards the dragon slayer.


	5. End of the First Day Of School

**Here's the new chapter guys! , theiir date isn't in this one BUT THE NEXT chapter ! So for now we gotta waiit for the date chapter. Just thinking of ideassss ! Enjoyy~**

Lucy sighed as the last bell of the day rung, normally she'd be right now running back to the house enclosing herself once again in her bedroom. But no, right when the bell rang her detention begins. And she had to spend it with Sting out of all people.

I mean her emotions and feelings to him were confusing, like a love-hate relationship. At times she could feel herself all bubbly and warm around him, but then she would head right back to wanting to strangle him feeling.

Lucy just wanted to disappear in her seat right now, she was never the type of person to get in trouble on the first day. And to top it all off, she was alone in a room with Sting who had straight out feelings towards the celestial mage.

The two stood quiet for a few minutes until Sting decided to break the silence and talk to the Fairy Tail mage.

"So blondie, what do you see in a guy?" Sting said as he shifted himself to face Lucy who had a puzzled expression. She really had no idea what she sees in one since she never had a real actual boyfriend before. And she somehow had the feeling Sting Eucliffe would be her first.

"I-I don't know" Lucy replied with her face flushing in red as she turned her head away swiftly. He chuckled as he grabbed her chin lightly and pulled her face closer to his.

"To think you would have been the type to have so many" he grinned, "I'm honored to soon becoming your first."

Lucy's face then became beet red his face inches from hers that she could feel his breathing. She slowly gulped a little bit. _I'm honored to soon becoming your first_ echoed in her head.

"W-wait, are you telling me that your…" Lucy was then interrupted as he placed a finger on her lips.

"Yes I will be whether you like it or not." Sting whispered as he gave Lucy a sly grin. As Lucy was about to say something against the fact he had just pronounced them a couple, he quickly pressed his lips against hers. Her face got redder by the seconds, as she broke the kiss pushing him away.

She stared at him he was snickering as he shuffled to lay back in his seat, tilting his head towards the front of the classroom. She turned her head to the front and saw Master Makarov standing right there as he dropped the book in his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry! Did I interrupt something? I just came in to tell you that you're free to go!" Makarov said backing up out the door. He then disappeared out the door as Lucy grabbed her bag and started fast-walking towards the door. She just wanted to get out of the room and back to the house and tell Levy everything that happened. Her mind was all fuzzy and she had to just clear her head out.

Lucy took deep breaths in the hallway as she turned to see if Sting had lost sight of her. But he was trailing right behind her inches away from her.

"Oi! Slow down blondie!" Sting said as he grasped her wrist tightly pulling her back with him.

"Why are you following me?" Lucy asked with a puzzled voice, leaving Sting to raise an eyebrow.

"We live in the same house you know, and it's my job to follow you after all. I'm your _soon to be_ _boyfriend_." He said snickering as he clasped his hand into hers.

Lucy turned to look at him with a tiny smile with her cheeks tinted in pink. Sting had just said that he was her soon to be boyfriend but the thing that ringed in her mind was when he was going to make it official. She wanted to ask him if he was planning on ask her, but she didn't wanted to sound desperate.

The thing was is that barely knew anything about Sting except that he'd mock her at the Grand Magic Games calling her names, and snickered at her when Minerva tortured her.

But she somehow felt that Sting was different than he was months ago. Lucy lightly chuckled to herself as her golden hair blew in the wind. She then clasped her hand tighter around his hand showing him that she was indeed interested in him.

Sting just smirked at her, "Who'd ever thought I'd fall for a dumb fairy." Sting playfully teased.

Lucy stuck out her tongue, "Well that's your problem!"

As they arrived before entering the house Sting faced his head towards Lucy, "Hey I'm still taking you out tonight right?"

"Why of course Stingy-bee, why wouldn't you?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow. He shrugged he thought she was going to back out from their date tonight but it looks like she's going to go through it after all.

"What is this I see?" Mira beamed from the kitchen counter serving Natsu, Rogue, and Erza some food. She giggled at the sight of the two blondes entering together hand to hand. Natsu literally almost choked on his food, as Rogue snickered a little.

"Mira it's not what it looks like!" Lucy said as she unclasped her hand from Stings. She had to admit she liked holding his hand but she wasn't ready to confess to the matchmaker.

Mira then walked up to the two of them, "This is just so precious!" She swung around her arms in the air and twirled around in circles happily. When she was done twirling, she pulled Sting and Lucy by the wrist over to the kitchen area.

"So! How was your detention you two?" She leaned in closer on the counter, "You didn't do anything crazy now did you?"

"Of course not!" Lucy said as she put her hands up in defense. She wanted to tell Mira about the kiss and how their master had walked in on them but she didn't want the takeover mage causing more of a big deal than it really was.

Sting snickered as he looked over to Rogue who had an uninterested look on his face. His happy face then turned into a straight one as the two looked at each other.

"Now Rogue if you're not interested in any fairy, then what guild is the person you're interested into in?"

Rogue took a sip of his drink, "No one really. No one seems to interest me here." He closed his eyes, he knew he sucked at lying. But he was neither going to tell Sting because just like Mira, Sting would announce it to the whole world.

"Aw you're no fun Rogue." Sting pouted as Rogue just sighed. Sting then continued to talk to Rogue about who he was interested in, naming people and Rogue still would not confess to his love interest.

He shot an annoyed look from his ruby red eyes, as Sting let out a sigh. His partner wasn't going to budge well at least not right now at the most.

Erza then grasped Lucy's head and banged it against her armor, "He doesn't seem that bad if you were to go out with him you know Lucy." As she looked over to Sting he was snickering at Erza with a tint of a glare to it.

Erza then released Lucy from her grasp as she stood up walking towards Sting. Mira knew that she was about to start a fight so she scurried over between the two.

"I'm sorry, is there something that amuses you?" Erza hissed getting all up in Sting's face.

He snickered even more, "You don't scare me at all Titania." And there it was his big ego lying. Of course he was deathly scared of her. He heard so many rumors about Erza's victories and rarely heard of her ever being defeated.

As Sting and Erza were about to fight, Mira quickly spread her arms out between the two trying to separate them.

"Please don't anger Erza, you don't want any of us Fairy Tail mages as your enemies." Mira calmly said with big eyes, "You don't want to anger me either so please just stop."

"And what're you going to do about it she-devil?" Sting said sneering at Mira who stood their clutching her fist. Mira glared at Sting and shoved him away from her and Erza. She then lightly led Erza to the other room glaring back as they left the room.

"Tch that's right walk away!" Sting hollered snickering.

Lucy smacked her forehead she swore Sting had a death wish if he wanted to mess with Erza and Mira, two of Fairy Tail's S Class Mages.

"Are you an idiot?" Lucy asked Sting with crossed arms, "We both know together that Erza and Mira could of killed you right now. And I don't feel like going on my first date by myself!"

Sting placed his arm on top of Lucy's head, "Tch whatever blondie. Even though the Great Sting could of taken those two out in a few mere seconds!"

Lucy rolled her eyes, and elbowed him on the arm playfully, "There it is your big ego doing the talking! Keep doing that and one of these days you'll be beaten to a pulse!" Before Sting could say anything back in response, Lucy was already heading up the stairs to her room.

As she opened the door she could hear Sting calling to her up the stairs. As she was about to close her room shut, his foot got into the way. She groaned was there a time when little obsessive Sting leave her alone?

"Sting I'm going to do my schoolwork, so if you'd be so kind and leave that'd be great!" Lucy said trying to gleam a smile so he would just go to his room.

He then held up his schoolbag, "That's what I came up here for!" Sting grinned, "You're still my slave and I order you to help me with my homework!"

"Ugh fine! And as if!" Lucy groaned as she let Sting in her room, "AH! Keep the door opened! I don't want Mira thinking why I would lock the door with me and you inside. I know you wouldn't mind her little theories but I do."

As Lucy said that, Natsu came clashing in with Gray holding their homework too.

**(Natsus POV: )**

"Luce! Can you help us with this school crap! It doesn't make any sense to me!" I said pleadingly.

Gray then smacked me in the back of the head, "Well maybe if you paid attention instead of banging your head on the desk, you would actually know this!"

"Shut up Ice-stripper! Like you were paying attention! You were fighting with Lyon the whole time!" I hollered back at him.

"Guys, if you need help then I'll help you! Just don't fight in my room!" Lucy shrieked.

"Alright Luce!" I then faced towards Sting pointing a finger at him, "Does he have to be here?" I asked groaning. Of course I didn't want him in here, me and Gray were hoping this would be our nakama bonding time! But of course freaking Sting had to be in here and ruin everything.

She let out a long sigh, "He needs help too, it looks like I'm the only one who paid attention in this house…"

"Not quite!" Levy said barging through the door with Rogue behind her. Somehow I felt like that guy was into Levy but he was too quiet and mysterious for me to even tell. Oh well if he was, Gajeel wouldn't be too happy to hear about it.

"Don't worry Lu-chan! I'll help you tutor these idiots!" Levy said as she clutched her notes in the air. She then pointed a finger at the door towards Rogue, "I hope you don't mind if he joins us as well! But don't worry he says he paid attention as well!"

Sting sat down grinning at Rogue who shot him a glare. I think he was getting the same thought I got when I saw him coming with Levy. Poor Rogue then having to deal with Gajeel later.

"Oh okay thanks Levy-chan!" Lucy then sat down with us, and started going over some problems and saying some big words I clearly didn't understand. My head was spinning she was talking so fast, and it was her smart talk.

I could tell Gray was getting a headache as well, he was leaning against the wall trying to pay attention to what Lucy and Levy were saying but it was just too much to take in.

I clutched my head I had such a massive headache, "On second thought, I think I just won't do any! I'm going to rest a bit!" I said grabbing my things and heading out of Lucy's bedroom. I literally would have fallen asleep in there when Lucy and Lucy were talking. This school crap just wasn't my thing.

**(Normal POV: )**

"And that's basically it!" Levy and Lucy said with a proud stance. She then noticed that Gray was fast asleep on the wall, Sting was staring at the ceiling, and Rogue was just zoning out. Levy sighed and here she thought they were really getting what she was saying.

"Wait-what is it over?" Gray said as he woke up suddenly looking around at his surroundings. He let out a big yawn as he stretched, "I'm hungry." He then proceeded out the door going downstairs into the kitchen.

Lucy gently patted Levy on the back, "Hey no need to be down since no one listened to us. I mean I wouldn't have been surprised if they even weren't in the beginning."

Levy nodded her head as she told Lucy she was going out to the park. She then headed out the door with Rogue trailing behind her like a lost puppy.

"Ever get the feeling that Levy might be Rogue's love interest?" Lucy asked while looking down at Sting who had his arms spread across the floor.

"Yeah. I mean do you see how much he's around her." Sting then stood up, "The last time I saw him that close to a girl was with Yukino."

Lucy nodded she remembered the light blue haired celestial mage. She had offered her the last two keys of the Zodiac to her in Crocus, but Lucy refused to take them.

"Hey but still those two would be pretty great together! Except he'd have to get passed Gajeel first!" Lucy exclaimed.

"Heh Rogue could take Gajeel on anyday. That was just pure luck for Gajeel at the competition. And what time is it?" asked Sting as he peered over her shoulder.

"Psh whatever and six-thirty." Lucy said silently as she brushed him away, leaving him to just snicker.

"Well you better be getting ready" Sting said as he began to head out the door.

"Why?" Lucy asked with a puzzle expression as Sting turned around to look at her before leaving.

"Because our date is in **thirty** minutes."


	6. The Date

**Ello, well here is the date chapter. I tried my best :p so don't killl me if it sucks D': I hope it doesnt though! ENJOY! And thanks for the reviews, favorites and follows :3~**

**(Lucy's POV: )**

As Sting walked out of my room, I scrambled to my closet. What was I going to wear?! I mean I brought a lot of things to wear but I needed to wear something extra nice today. I looked through my usual mini-skirts, I had various colors but what colors would look good on me today. I realized I was over exaggerating but how could I not? It was my first date with a boy!

I sighed as I just grabbed my clothes and went to change. I just wore a pink mini-skirt with a white tank top and my usual leather high-heeled boots. I then put my belt on attaching my keys, and whip on it. I parted my hair for a side pony-tail tying it with a pink ribbon, as I let the rest of my hair hang loose. I smiled at myself in the mirror I think I didn't look half-bad.

"This is it Lucy, it's time for your date with Sting Eucliffe." I said to myself letting out a huge sigh. I was completely nervous, I had no idea on what to expect on this date.

_What are we supposed to talk about? What do we do? What if he gets bored?_ All those questions echoed in my head as I pressed my hand against chest. My heart was beating faster than ever. Was it because I was nervous or was it because I was thrilled to be going on this date?

"Snap out of it Lucy!" I muttered quietly to myself, I was going completely insane. I took one more glimpse in the mirror then with a boost of confidence walked out my bedroom door.

I turned to start heading down the stairs as I can hear Sting talking downstairs with Mira and Gray. Oh my Mavis I had kept him waiting! I paused on the stairs as my confidence slowly drained down, I was nervous than ever now.

"Just a few more steps Luce, you can do this!" I muttered softly to myself with determination as I finally went down the few steps. I then glanced over to Sting who was leaning against the rims of the house door. He grinned at me as he looked me up and down. The blood was rushing to my face, what if I looked terrible to him?

"Well someone looks cute!" Sting chuckled as I walked over to him, "Come on blondie!"

I nodded my head as he folded his arm for me to grasp mine around. I grasped my hand tightly around his, I don't know why I did so but I felt so safe and protected by him. In a somewhat way I did with Natsu but that was more of brotherly. With my other arm I waved back to the others, as they giggled and laughed as they watched the two of us walk out the door.

Natsu then ran out the door behind us, "You better take good care of Luce!" He hollered waving his fist around as fire engulfed it.

"Yeah or you'll be sorry!" Gray said behind Natsu with ice in his hand.

"And you'll have to deal with us as well!" Erza and Mira said with a deep tone.

Wendy clapped her hands, "Have a good time you two!"

"Have fun Lu-chan!" Levy waved her arm freely giggling as she then turned to Rogue whispering, "You know I've always wanted to spy on someone's date. After all this is Lu-chan's first date!"

Rogue then smirked as he raised an eyebrow, "Oh really now? Then we should spy on those two, I'd like to see how Sting treats this girl."

**(A/N: I love how I made Rogue act like a complete different person around Levy xD )**

Levy nodded her head mischievously as she kept on waving to good luck to us. I couldn't help but feel like Levy was planning something, but I just had to forget about it and focus on my time with Sting. I actually have a lot of faith in this date, I'm pretty sure I'm going to have a good time.

**(Normal POV: )**

Lucy and Sting walked towards the center park, arm to arm. They hadn't talk a lot as they walked so Lucy decided that she should start a conversation to get the date going.

"So Sting, where's Lector?" Lucy asked with widened eyes and a cheery tone.

"I actually really have no idea, he's probably with the other exceeds of your guild along with Frosch too." Sting replied, "You know something, I'm still surprised this is your first date!"

"Yeah well I never really had time to date guys, I'm a busy person in Fairy Tail with Team Natsu!" she snickered sticking out her tongue playfully. It was actually the truth, half the time she'd be out with Team Natsu on missions, or the other half she'd be in her house relaxing and writing her novel that Levy would read.

"Then I'm honored to be your first date." Sting said teasingly. Lucy rolled her eyes happily as she heard shrieks from the other sides of the streets.

"Kyaa! It's Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth!"

"And isn't that Lucy Heartfilia from Fairy Tail?"

"I think that's them! No way!"

"Aw they're so cute together!"

"No my beloved Sting is taken!"

Sting chuckled as the shrieks continued either about how him and Lucy should just get married and have a billion kids or that Lucy was an awful person for dating their beloved Sting.

Lucy's face flushed with red as she tried to hide her face with her other hand, but then Sting gently removed her hand.

"Don't hide your face show them the face that was lucky enough to get a date with Sting Eucliffe!"

Lucy slowly removed her hand and giggled as she laid her head closer to Stings arm. So many people recognized them on the way to the center park and of course she did with Sting said. She held her head up proudly, so people would realize that she herself was so lucky to snag a date with Sting Eucliffe.

Of course trailing feet away from them were Levy and Rogue who hid behind a tree.

"We need to make sure Sting makes everything go right!" Levy said with determination holding her fists up as Rogue nodded his head.

A light bulb then struck Levy creating an idea she struck her hands together, "That's it! I know how we will disguise ourselves!"

"And how are we going to do that?" Rogue asked with a sarcastic sigh.

"Actually you're the source to it!" Levy said as she put her finger on his forehead, "We'll use your Shadow Dragon Slayer magic! Since you can turn your body into a shadow and everything it'll be easy for you to hide!"

"Then how are you going to hide?" Rogue asked since he could tell the bluenette hadn't thought about it yet.

Levy paused for a moment to think and then snapped her fingers, "I got it! Can't you just like wrap me around yourself when you turn yourself into a shadow?"

Rogue lightly blushed a little, "Well I could, but you'd be really close to me in an uncomfortable way."

"Oh that's alright! It's for the sake of Lucy and Sting!" Levy said clutching her fist and raising it.

"Well alright." Rogue then grasped his arms around Levy as he went into a shadow dragging her along with it.

"Now follow them at high speed!" Levy said pointing a finger out of the shadow.

As Lucy and Sting entered the center park they gazed around at it. At nighttime it was lit up with lanterns hanging up everywhere, people all cheerful and dancing to some music, ice cream stands boarderd the sides and of course familiar faces were scattered across the park.

"What if Minerva's here?" Lucy whispered into Stings ear who just snickered.

"I won't let her touch you if that's what you're wondering, and she probably isn't, unless Laxus is here then she's probably sneaking up on him."

Lucy's jaw dropped opened, "You mean Minerva is crushing on Laxus?!" That meant Minerva had some competition since a certain white haired mage had claimed dibs on the Lightning Dragon Slayer already. She could just imagine the two battling to the death for him, and in all means she thought Mira would be the one to win.

"Tch yeah, the lady Minerva's practically has an obsessive love for him. She doesn't stop talking about him or she secretly follows him around. It's kind of weird though."

Lucy lightly elbowed him on the side of his stomach, "Psh that's how you are as well!"

Sting snickered as he looked her straight in the eye, "Yeah I guess you could say that." He then led the two of them to an ice cream stand as they waited in line for it.

"You know I heard this town was best for its ice cream!" Lucy said with gleaming eyes as she gazed upon all the flavors they had.

Sting chuckled as he watched her point out different flavors that she would want, as he heard a voice then struck behind them.

"Lucy! *hic* is that you?" Lucy then turned around as she saw a smiling Cana holding her daily bottles of booze. She squealed as she went to hug her friend, they had become so close since the S-Class trials.

"Is this what I think it is?" Cana said as she looked at Sting then at Lucy, "And you snagged a real cutie that's for sure." She hooted at her own statement, as Lucy let out a small giggle.

"What're you doing here Cana?" asked Lucy as she watched her drink even more.

"Eh the house was boring without you guys in it so I decided to take a trip over here with Gajeel, Juvia, Elfman, Laxus, and Evergreen. But there somewhere else right now who knows!" Cana then turned around the other way, "Well enjoy your date cause I've got a date with a few more bottles!"

Lucy waved as she noticed they were the next one in line, "I'll have a vanilla and strawberry ice cream!

Sting then pointed to some unknown tub of ice cream, the color was a bright red with some blue mixed into it.

As the lady behind the stand began to scoop the ice cream out of the tub, Sting couldn't help but grin at Lucy.

"You must really like strawberry and vanilla huh?" Sting amusingly said.

Lucys cheeks tinted with a pink as the lady handed her ice cream, "How would you know that I love that?"

Sting chuckled as the lady handed his as well, "The nose Lucy the nose, besides that scent is always coming off of you so I'd thought you must be fond of it. It actually smells pretty sweet."

"Alright that's kind of strange" Lucy giggled as she licked her ice cream, "It's nice to know you remember how I smell Stingy-bee." She then shoved her ice cream into his face.

"If you think my smells pretty sweet, then you should actually try it!" as she shoved her ice cream more into Stings face, "Try it!"

**(A/N: THAT SOUNDS SO SEXUAL OMG. BUT IT ISNT SHE MEANS ICE CREAM xD )**

Sting then rolled his eyes, and leaned forward to take a lick of her ice cream. She was right the ice cream had a sweet taste to it once it began to dissolve in your mouth. He then shoved his ice cream in her face.

"Try it. I have no idea what flavor this is but it's pretty good." Lucy snickered as she leaned forward to lick the mysterious ice cream. The moment her tongue licked the ice cream, Sting gently shoved it in her face as she smacked his arm laughing.

Her face was smeared with sticky blue and red ice cream as she began cracking up. Usually she would have slapped the hell out of him but this time it was different. Sting then handed her a couple of napkins chuckling as she began to wipe the stickiness off her face.

"You're so cute when you're laughing!" Sting said as he hung a few pieces of her hair behind her ear. Lucy let out a radiant smile as she continued to blush harder. She then looked over his shoulder and spotted Laxus and Gajeel looking right at them with their mouths gawked opened. The two fairy tail dragon slayers then turned around and acted like they saw nothing.

**(Levy's POV: )**

"Smooth move of your partner to be shoving ice cream in girls faces!" I said as I scolded Rogue in the shadow.

He put his hands up in defense, "Hey I had no clue Sting would have actually done it. I actually thought his perverted-twisted mind would have done something worse."

"Oh great for Lu-chan then, she's on a date with a pervert." I said sighing as we watched them carefully in the darkness.

"Can we get out of this shadow for a few minutes at least?" Rogue said with his usual straight face, "I mean I'm used to the dark and everything, but I need to see some wide spaces once in awhile."

"Fine!" I said as he released the both of us from the shadow, "We'll do this then the old fashioned way! We'll go out there acting as a couple then when we see them we go back into shadow form so we don't lose our cover!"

Rogue slowly nodded his head as I tugged at his arm, "Let's go out there then!" We then emerged from the darkness under the big tree that was in the center of the park. Once you think about it, it kind of reminded you of the one back in Magnolia.

"Oh no, Laxus and Gajeel are walking this way! And they look shocked, I wonder why!" I announced as the two of us started strolling over to the lightning and iron dragon slayer.

"Why hello you two." I said in the calmest voice, "What're you doing out here?"

Laxus then looked at Rogue and me raising an eyebrow, "Getting out of the damn boring house. I was about to ask you the same thing, why you with the Sabertooth dragon slayer?"

"Can't you tell were on a date." Rogue said as he gently grasped my hand. I knew he was going along with the plan but I didn't know he was actually going to do things couples would do.

Laxus mouth then formed a huge "O" as I gazed over to Gajeel who was crossed armed at the sight of Rogue being with me. I've had some romantic feelings towards Gajeel but he'd never crack open his shell of emotions until it came to saving me. Which was surprising, maybe he really cares.

"So you're on a date with Shrimp?" Gajeel asked Rogue sneering at him.

"Yeah." Rogue then pulled my hand as we began to walk past them, "We'll see you later."

Gajeel turned around at the sight of us as well did Laxus. They gave each other a what-the-hell-are-we-seeing look then began to walk away as well. I really wanted to see if he was really jealous or not but I didn't see anything come from him then a glare to Rogue.

"Whew that was a close. Thank Mavis you said something!" I said as I caught my breath from being scared thinking they were going to attack Rogue.

Rogue the nodded and then slowly released his hand from mine, "Sorry I had to grab your hand and everything in front of Gajeel though. I must've ruined your chances with him."

I lightly patted him on the back, "No it's fine! I didn't mine it at all! I actually liked that you held my hand. I mean that guy doesn't come out with feelings so easily, so I just don't even know what to do with him anymore!"

He gave me a half smirk as he then widened his eyes and pointed towards the back of me.

I slowly turned my head around and could see that Sting and Lucy were near us, "Oh crap, Rogue do what you got to do!" This time I wrapped my arms around him, as I tightly held close to him. Swiftly then he put us back into the shadow.

**(Normal POV: )**

Sting and Lucy then began to walk around the park, socializing with the other guilds. Mostly Lucy though since she knew most of the people from the other guilds and actually fought alongside them before.

Sting then led Lucy to an open patch of grass near the big tree, a picnic towel was draped over the soft green grass. He then laid down looking up at the sky, as he signaled Lucy to as well. As she lay down next to him she turned to her side to face him.

"I guessed you liked stars and stuff so look." He then pointed up to the pitch black sky, as she looked up. It was gleaming and sparkling with bright stars, as some shot across the sky. She widened her eyes and her lips curled into a smile, as she watched the stars shoot fast but gracefully across.

"It's beautiful!" Lucy squealed turning to Sting who was smirking at her.

"Tch but not as my new girlfriend" Sting then pulled Lucy closer to him on the towel as his eyes met hers, "I'm asking you right now, can I have the honor of being your first ever boyfriend?"

Lucy's cheeks flushed with pink as she nodded slowly. She couldn't be more happier right now, her first date had actually gone pretty well. She then felt a pair of soft lips touching hers gently, she of course kissed back. As he then broke the kiss to pull her in closer as they continued watching the stars.

"Aw that was so adorable of Sting to do!" Levy said squealing at Rogue as she rocked his shoulders back and forth in excitement.

Rogue's head was getting dizzy from her excitement making him feel like he was on a train or something. He grinned a tiny grin as she watched him sway back in forth in the shadow.

"Oops I think I over did it!" Levy giggled, "We should get out of this shadow and watch the stars ourselves!"

Rogue nodded as he once again released the both of them from the shadow. They moved to the other side of the tree so Sting and Lucy wouldn't catch them. He then leaned against the tree eyeing the stars shooting across the sky. Rogue then felt a head on his arm as he looked down to see the bluenette with her head on his arm, and her hands wrapped tightly around his chest.

Levy couldn't help but feel comfortable with Rogue as he began to softly stroke her hair as the two as well began to become lost in the stars beauty.

**It was just their second day arriving here and these people already have easily fallen for each other! But how will things like this go at Fiore High? And what drama is going to be caused because of it?**


	7. Another Morning

**Well here you are, a new chapter :3 ENJOY~ (Sorry if this one stunk, it wasn't too interesting as the last one but next one will be detailed! )**

Lucy woke up the next morning to Mirajane shaking her arms she let out a big yawn as she noticed Mira finally stopped shaking her.

"Good morning Lucy!" Mira exclaimed with a smile, "You should hurry downstairs and eat! We don't want to be late for our official second day!"

Lucy nodded as she began to slip out of bed and slip into her school uniform. She gently began to brush her hair as she tied a blue ribbon to her side pony tail. She glanced out the window it was still a little dark out with no sight of the sun at all.

She let out a small giggle knowing Mira she woke them up a lot earlier than they needed too. She heard the voices of the others downstairs and continued out her bedroom door down the stairs to the first floor.

Memories of last night had started popping in her head as she step by step went down the stairs. She had an amazing night with Sting last night even though he's the world's biggest jerk. He was now her first boyfriend as well as her first kiss. She honestly thought that her first would've been Natsu or Gray or someone she relatively knew well.

Lucy then approached the kitchen which was filled with the aroma of Mira's great cooking. She stepped into the kitchen area as she watch Mira scrambling some eggs and sizzling some bacon. She was lost in a trance of the mouth-watering smell as a pair of arms then wrapped around her and then a head rested on her shoulder.

She gazed over to her shoulder smiling as there was a smirking Sting.

"Oi well good morning beautiful." Sting purred in her ear making Lucy feel a little like jelly. The way he had purred it made her get goose bumps just to the thought of it.

"Oi get a room you two!" Natsu said his mouth stuffed with toast, "You two are going to make me lose my appetite!"

Mira placed another plate of toast in front of Natsu as Gray snickered at the fire mage.

"You losing an appetite? Tch as if, you're on your fifth serving of toast and Mira hasn't even finished cooking the real food idiot!" Gray said smacking Natsu on the back of the head. Natsu nearly choking with his stuffed mouth growled at back at Gray.

Lucy then broke from Sting's grasp as she went over to sit next to Levy who was reading a book.

"Good morning Levy-chan!" Lucy said gleaming a smile as Levy raised her nose up from her book.

"Good morning Lu-chan!" Levy said with sparkling eyes, "Did you have fun last night?!" Of course Levy already knew that her best friend had an amazing time with the Sabertooth dragon slayer, and she herself did as well.

"Yeah I did! It was truly a great night, I wish you came you would've enjoyed the stars!" Lucy answered as she watched Levy and Rogue even chuckle once she said that. Mira watched from the kitchen counter smiling as she watched how Lucy and Levy got along with the members from Sabertooth.

"Ah now breakfast is prepared!" Mira said as she carried some plates to the kitchen table, "Once we've eaten it's off to our second day at Fiore High!"

.

.

.

.

"Dammit Natsu would you give it a rest already!" Gray said as the others as well as him tried pacing up to the fire mage.

"The sooner we get there the more extra time in homeroom we get to talk to each other!" Natsu said as his body engulfed in flames from the excitement.

"How the hell is this idiot excited for school?" Gray said giving out a groan.

"I actually like it!" Mira said with her eyes dazzling, "It's nice especially when you have your friends in your homeroom!"

Lucy then chuckled, "Anyways Mira who is in your homeroom?"

"Well there's Gajeel, Laxus, Lyon, Juvia, Cana, Levy, Orga, and Rufus!" Mira said smiling, "It's pretty fun actually when Laxus and Orga have their little lightning battles! Except when your hair then gets frizzed up or when you're suddenly burnt to a crisp!"

"How is that considered fun!?" Lucy shouted with widened eyes. She began to remember during the Battle of Fairy Tail when they had to destroy the lightning-filled lacrima that had body linked magic which had shocked Lucy back. She shivered as she remembered the horrid feeling of being struck by lightning.

"Well it is when you get to join in!" Mira said gleefully causing Lucy to sigh. Of course it was fun for Mira after all she was known as a "demon" or the "she-devil."

"Now Mira we must try not to fight with the other guilds." Erza said gripping her bag over her shoulder, "Especially keep a good eye on Laxus we don't want him electrifying the whole school."

"I can do that!" Mira said winking with a giggly laugh. Everyone knew that Laxus and Mira obviously had a thing so Erza thought why not have her keep a close eye on the lightning dragon slayer.

"Well guys we're here!" Levy said as she pointed to Fiore High and as Natsu said we were one of the earliest people that have arrived. As Natsu then kicked the door opened as a few people turned from their lockers to the ruckus being caused early in the morning.

"Oh great it's Fairy Tail and two of the Sabertooth members."

"And here I thought we were going to have a quiet morning."

Natsu gave a toothy grin to the people who were at their locker annoyed by him and his noisiness. Lucy tried giving a small good morning smile to them but they just glared at her, she then shivered these people must seriously have a thing against Natsu or something or mages in general.

"Alright this is where Levy and I take our leave!" Mira said as she tugged Levy into a classroom, "We'll see you guys later in!" With a gleaming smile Mira waved her hand as she dragged Levy into the room who was waving goodbye to all of them but mostly to Rogue.

"Poor Levy! Having to deal with all of those people in her class must be distracting!" Lucy said frowning as she knows that the bookworm loves to learn as well as her. They then began to walk into their class which was two classes over from Mira's and Levy's. As they entered the room they noticed they were the only ones arriving.

Gray sighed and then groaned, "This is all because of Mira's early wake up call, and Natsu's determination for school. Even though he falls asleep **most** of the time."

"This is what I'm going to do." Erza said holding a paper out, "Since we're going to be here, I'm going to run for class president. You all should do some activity as well to keep yourselves busy. Also, you all will vote for me or you'll have to answer to my sword." She ended with a chilling glare.

Lucy smiled, "Of course I will! But what should I do for an activity?" She then walked over to the bulletin board full of afterschool and during school activities. She scanned all around the papers but couldn't choose which one after all they all seemed like fun things to do.

Natsu, Gray, and Sting then rushed past Lucy plucking the same flyer off the board. They began to all read it their eyes so concentrated onto the piece of paper. Lucy hovered over Stings shoulder wondering what they were going to do. Of course they had picked that. **Football**. They would love tackling each other to death out there and since their mages they could easily win.

"Oi Rogue you're doing this as well!" Sting called out to the Shadow Dragon Slayer leaning against the wall. With his nonchalant face he just nodded then turned away from Sting.

"Oh great you've guys decided what to do but I haven't!" Lucy said slamming her head lightly on the board. Erza was going to become class president, Natsu, Gray, Sting, and Rogue were going to be football players. What would suit her?!

"Don't worry Lucy, I haven't chosen anything either!" Wendy said embarrassingly while twiddling with her fingers. Lucy looked down at the Sky Dragon Slayer who was fiddling around with her fingers and her cheeks were all pink.

"I feel like none of this stuff suits me either." Lucy said sighing she really hoped she would of find something appealing to her but she couldn't decide on her own. She thought she'd ask Mira, Juvia, and Levy and the others at lunch what they were doing as activities.

"Oh come on blondie! You'd be a great cheerleader! Of course you'd be cheering on me, the Great Sting and also who is your boyfriend!" Sting said while handing Lucy the flyer and hanging his arm around her.

Lucy rolled her eyes playfully, "Maybe I will do that for my Stingy-bee!" She teased as she lightly punched him on the arm, "Wendy you should do it too!"

"Me?! Cheering?!" Wendy looked at the ground blushing, "I don't know Lucy do you think I'd be able to handle it?!"

Lucy patted Wendy on the back, "Of course you can! You're a dragon slayer after all!"

Wendy nodded with confidence as she went over to tell Erza on what she was doing. As she was running towards Erza she then suddenly bumped into a figure and gazed up to the person.

"I-I'm sorry!" Wendy said in an apologetic voice, "I wasn't looking where I was going!"

"Watch where you're going brat!" Minerva called out as she brushed past against Wendy heading towards Sting, Lucy, and Rogue.

Lucy then started to break away from Sting as she noticed Minerva heading towards their way. But Sting kept his grasp around Lucy's arm firm.

"No, stay." Sting said muttering to himself.

"But…"

"I told you already I won't let her touch you no matter what." Sting said looking into Lucy's chocolate brown eyes. She stared back into his dark blue ones as he then turned his face straight. Sting's words had eased Lucy a lot she was still terrified of Minerva, but she knew she was safe with Sting by her side.

"What do you want Minerva?" Sting hissed.

"Is that any way to treat a fellow member?" Minerva then shifted her gaze towards Lucy, "I see you finally made your way with the celestial mage. Tch how pathetic you stooped that low."

"Minerva what's your real reason to coming over here?" Rogue said turning his face towards her, his eyes becoming a darker ruby red. He knew Minerva will come over to them when she wanted something, or more practically wanted to get something through their heads.

"Not much" she said twirling her black hair, "Except a message to a certain mage. Tell that demon that we will have a fight to see who truly deserves Laxus. Let's see if the rumors of her are true." Minerva then turned away as she walked over to her seat snickering.

Lucy's eyes widened Minerva had just challenge one of their S-Class mages to a fight. And the worst part is that they were probably to the same level of magic, so this would be an intense battle. Also, it was over Laxus and she knew Mira wouldn't hand over Laxus that easily. She wouldn't kill Minerva but just teach her a lesson on what happens when you mess with a demon.

"I can't wait to tell Mira this!" Lucy said to Sting and Rogue who just chuckled.

"I swear she is such an idiot." Sting smirked, "She thinks all of you Fairy Tail people are low leveled mages with no huge power at all. I would've thought Erza changed her mind about that when she defeated Minerva but looks like not. And isn't Mira somewhat on a level close to Erza?"

"Well she's an S-Class Mage along with Erza, and Laxus. She's close to Erza but if they were to fight, Erza would most definitely win." Lucy said shrugging.

Sting then started to crack up laughing, "Then I can't wait to see this fight between the both of them."

**Gaaah Minerva challenge Mirajane! This will be an intense fight ESPECIALLY BECAUSE ITS OVER A GUY. AND THAT CERTAIN GUY IS NAMED LAXUS DREYAR. Oh Laxus you and Mira are too cute ! And Minerva you're just- don't even get me started. . **


	8. Mira's Answer

**Hiya guys! Here's the new chapter :3 , I hope you guys like it! And thanks for the follows, reviews, and favorites. Means a lot, I love you all so much and hope you enjoy!~**

**Chapter 8:**

**(Normal POV: )**

"She wants to fight me?" Mira said as she walked with Lucy in the hallway, "How come?"

"Apparently Mira!" Lucy sighed, "She said it's some way of proving who deserves Laxus."

Mira slammed her hand into the nearby locker causing a dent into it. She stopped in the middle of the hallway as everyone turned their attention to her. She tilted her head downward so her white hair covered her face completely.

"M-Mira, just calm down now, take a deep breath." Lucy said as she placed a hand on Mira's shoulder trying to comfort her. Lucy knew that if she didn't calm Mira down right now her demon side would appear.

Mira then lifted her head up her eyes filled with anger, "It's alright Lucy I can control myself from unleashing Satan Soul or any takeover for now." She then let out a sigh as she moved her hand from the locker as Lucy let out a relieved breath.

"But, I do accept Minerva's challenge." Mira's face then turned into her famous glare, "If this has something to do about Laxus, then I will have no problem in defeating that witch."

Lucy's relieved face then turned back into her horrified one. She's never seen the dark side of Mira before and she currently didn't even want to be on her bad side. She then faced towards Mira and noticed that her glare had faded from her face and returned back to her cheery one.

"I just can't wait." Mira giggled as she began to walk away but then stopped, "Lucy be sure Laxus over hears about this fight coming up later, I'd love for him to see it." She then turned to Lucy giggling and gleamed a dazzling smile as she began to continue to walk down the hallway.

Lucy put her hand over her chest she had never been that terrified of Mira in her life. Especially on how she had caused the dent into the locker. She then continued walking as she headed to the gym for her next class. To think it's only their second day at Fiore High, and there's already going to be a fight between two guild members.

"What did Mira say?" Lucy then turned around to the owner of the voice and it was Sting.

"Well, she said she accepts Minerva's challenge and she wants to make sure Laxus comes and watches it." Lucy then looked up to Sting, "You should of seen how she reacted to it physically though! She left a dent in one of the lockers!"

Sting chuckled, "Well that's how possessive some of you girls are for what's rightfully yours." He then rubbed the back of his head, "I just can't wait to see the outcome of this. Do you have any clue when exactly this fight is taking place?"

"Apparently during sixth periods break time and sixth period is three periods away. You know when they let us wander the school freely. I'm pretty sure they're planning to take this outside on the field."

Sting rolled his eyes, "I hope Minerva knows what she's going up against."

"Hey it's not like she's weak either we need to remember that." Lucy then gripped her books tighter, "This'll be a really close fight."

"Tch she just underestimates you fairies too much." Sting said as he pushed open the gym door, "I just really hope this time Mira knocks some sense into that evil bitch."

Lucy snickered at Sting's comment about Minerva as he waved walking into the boys changing room. She smiled and then walked into the girls changing room where Levy was sitting on the bench reading some magazine, and Erza putting things into her gym locker. Wendy was changing behind a curtain as well as Chelia who was in another curtain, and Sherry was fixing her hair. Jenny was painting her nails pink and Cana just sloped on the wall.

"Hey guys!" Lucy said as she began to open her gym locker, "Did you guys over hear about Mira?"

Erza let out a sigh as she lightly slammed closed her locker, "Yeah we overheard on the way here." She placed her hands on her hips, "But Mira knows the reason why we're here and that's for us to cause less destruction. I just hope she doesn't cause too much."

Levy then poked her nose up from her magazine, "I'm sure Mira understands the terms about us being here and everything. But she's not doing it because she wants too she's doing it for Laxus. You really think our beloved Mirajane would give up her crush up so easily?"

"*Hic* Knowing Mira she'll be able to handle this. *Hic*" called out Cana.

Lucy then pulled up her gym shorts, "You're right, I'm sure Mira can handle this." She then pulled on her gym shirt, as she put her hair up into a high ponytail. The girls then began to head out into the gym as they noticed the guys were already out there participating in the sports.

"I can't play basketball right now." Jenny said as she blew on her nails, "I just painted my nails."

"Oh come on Jenny! Come join us!" Hibiki called out to her in his flirty tone.

Erza then stood proudly as she began to participate running after Natsu who was dribbling the ball. Lucy watched as Erza chased after Natsu back and forth each of them getting the ball at some point.

"Erza is really determined right now!" Wendy said smiling as she too watched Erza.

Lucy giggled as Erza aimed the ball straight at Natsu's forehead causing a large bump as the fire-mage started to rapidly rub his forehead groaning. He then faced towards Lucy who was chuckling at him.

"Hey Luce! Come and join us!" Natsu exclaimed as he gestured his hands for her to come over. Lucy then started to walk over to them as she approached them she noticed that Gray and Natsu were fighting over the ball.

"I had it first Ice-princess!" Natsu said as he tugged at the ball, "Give it!"

"As if Flame Brain!" Gray said as he pulled the ball towards him, "It's mine!"

"Those two aren't going to give up until one of them has the ball right?" Gajeel said crossed armed.

"Tch looks like it." Elfman said snickering at the sight of the ice and fire mage.

The two then tugged at the ball back and forth as if it was some game of Tug-o-War. Lucy then stared at them as they kept tugging as the ball began to engulf both in flame and fire.

"Oh just give me the ball!" Erza said as she smashed the two's faces together than picking up the ball.

"Oi Erza, you didn't have to do that!" Natsu said rubbing his cheek.

"I know, but you both don't listen." Erza then flung the ball to Lyon who was closest to her and just went over to the benches to sit down. At that moment Gray flung up from the floor and ran after Lyon who was holding the ball.

"This is for Juvia-chan!" Lyon sang as he threw the ball into the hoop, and then turned to Juvia winking. Juvia just stood their shivering and took her gaze with heart filled eyes to Gray who hadn't noticed he had stripped.

"Gray-sama your clothes!" Juvia said as Gray looked down and gasped running to go put on some. Sting and Rogue then started passing the ball to each other as they shot another hoop.

Lucy giggled at the scene of Sting as he just smirked at her then returned to the game. She then went over and leaned against the wall watching all the mages having fun. It didn't even seem like they were at school until the school bell finally rang for fourth period which meant two more periods until Mira and Minerva's fight.

Lucy then scrambled into the changing rooms, and changed back into her school uniform grabbing her school things. She then walked out of the gym towards the library the place where she could think the most and feel at peace.

"Oi, blondie! Wait for me!" Sting called as he rushed next to Lucy, "Library am I right?"

"Well obviously you would know Sting after all we're in all the same classes!"

Sting put his arm around Lucy, "Tch you know me I need to be with you at all times!"

"And to think at the Grand Magic Games I was nothing but a weak, pathetic fairy to you!" Lucy teased.

"Well things changed!" Sting smirked, "I knew what was going to be mine so I went for it."

"Oh of course you're the Great Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth! To think he'd fall for a fairy!" Lucy rolled her eyes playfully and started cracking up as Sting lightly slapped the back of her head.

"Consider it a blessing!" Sting said as he snickered, "Hey there's Mira!" He pointed to the white haired mage walking a few feet in front of them as she turned around.

"Hi Lucy, Sting!" Mira said as she stopped so they'd catch up to her.

"Hey Mira!" Lucy cheerfully said, "Where are you going to now?"

"The library! I guess I'm in you twos class as well for fourth!"

"Is Minerva in any of your classes?" Sting asked raising an eyebrow breaking the cheerfulness from the two female mages. Lucy then elbowed Sting in the gut as she gave him a you're-not-helping look.

"Hey I just wanted to know." Sting said to a sighing Lucy.

"No it's fine! It really is!" Mira then smiled, "No she isn't the only time I will see her is during lunch next period and right after that of course." Her cheeks were lightly shaded with pink as her eyes glistened. She didn't look afraid at all she actually looked really confident about this.

Lucy then overheard the voice of Laxus far behind them as she slightly turned her head to check if it was him and she was right there he was coming down the hall with Freed.

"Mira, I'll go tell Laxus right now about your fight to make sure he's coming!" Lucy said still looking back.

"Oh alright Lucy! I'll see you in the library then!" Mira then waved and quickly paced herself towards the library entrance.

"Laxus!" Lucy called as she ran up to the lightning mage as he smirked down at her.

"What can I help you with chickie?" Laxus asked chuckling.

"Did you hear about the huge fight that's going to be happening sixth?"

Laxus' eyes then widened in interest, "No I haven't whose it between?" He started to wonder if it was anyone they knew that was going to be in the fight.

"Minerva the one from Sabertooth and our Mirajane!" Lucy said with a shocked voice to try and convince Laxus.

_Mirajane…_ Laxus thought to himself, "What's it over?"

"Well…" Lucy looked up to Sting who gave her a look to tell the real reason, "You."

Laxus' eyes widened more feeling his cheeks blushing a bit, he turned his head away.

_Mira's actually going to fight over me ... _Laxus thought to himself.

"I guess I'll come and watch it. Not that it's of any concern to me." Laxus said silently as he looked at Freed who was giving him a look of mischief. He knew exactly what Freed was thinking since he knew that Laxus had a crush on Mira.

"Great! See you there!" Lucy then tugged at Sting's arm as the two blondes then started to head towards the library entrance to where Mira was waiting for them.

"What did he say?" Mira said as they entered into the vast library.

"He said he'll come!" Lucy said cheerfully as she placed her things onto the library table and then walked over to the shelves filled with books.

Lucy felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around revealing Levy with Rogue standing behind her.

"Hey Lu-chan!" Levy said with a soft smile, "Isn't it amazing on how many books this library has!"

"It is Levy-chan! I mean there are so many to pick from, I can't even pick one to begin with!" Lucy chuckled at her own little statement thinking she was sounding too much of a bookworm right now getting so excited on how many books there were, but she didn't care it was who she was.

Sting rested his head on Lucy's shoulder, "You smell like strawberries and vanilla as usual." Lucy looked at him with a strange expression on her face, I mean she didn't mind that Sting was resting his head on her shoulder but she found it creepy that he did it to smell her.

"Sting can't you tell your creeping out Lucy a little bit that you went to sniff her?" Rogue asked with his straight face as Levy giggled at Sting's reaction.

"Absolutely not." Sting said with a tone of pride, "After all you must be really lucky to be smelled by the Great Sting Eucliffe."

"You're such a weirdo!" Lucy said laughing as her face flushed with a bright red. He'd come up with these excuses when he was being down right creepy. But that was what made him so interesting.

"Levy-chan smells like lavender." Rogue then pointed out as he watched Levy's face expression went to a freaked out one, "Just saying, not saying I sniffed you or everything like Mr. Pervert over here. It's just a dragon slayers thing since I'm always around you."

Sting then smirked a mischievous smirk as he approached Rogue, "I wonder why he's always around you Levy. I wonder what the reason could be!" Rogue then flashed a glare up at Sting as he stomped on his foot. Sting then backed his hands away in defense as he went back to stand next to Lucy.

Lucy giggled over to Levy who was blushing a shade of bright pink as she then looked over to Rogue who was still glaring at Sting but had a tiny shade of blush onto him.

Sting then whispered something into Lucy's ear as she nodded and pulled Levy telling her to check out the books into the other shelves. Of course being the bookworm Levy is, she sprinted over there as fast as she could.

Sting was then left alone with Rogue who let out a sigh.

"Tch stomping my foot because I almost revealed your secret crush wasn't nice." Sting said raising an eyebrow and snickering.

Rogue just stood quiet crossed armed with his eyes shut closed which Sting knew it meant he was thinking.

"You know you're going to have to tell her soon right? I mean before Gajeel-san changes his mind." Sting said looking at his partner as he finally opened his eyes.

"I know, but by the time he finally realizes that he wants to be with Levy she'll already be with me."

Sting then grinned as Rogue did a slight smile. He knew that exactly right there Rogue already had a plan in mind on winning Levy over.


	9. It's Soon Approaching

**Yaaay new chapter! I didn't get to do one yesterday -.- So I did one early this morning! I feel so bad, so I'm going to do an extra two of these today :3 Please enjoy~ :***

Lucy and Levy were browsing around all the books on the shelves of their library. I mean this was their bookworm paradise and their study time during class. As Lucy was digging through the shelves, Levy couldn't help but get a certain sentence off her mind.

_I wonder why he's always around you Levy. I wonder what the reason could be! _Sting's voice echoed in Levy's head. _What exactly did Sting mean by that?_ She thought clutching the book she had been holding tighter.

"Hey Lu-chan, can I ask you something?" Levy asked keeping her eyes locked onto the book she was holding. She felt like if she made physical contact with Lucy she would jump straight to conclusions about what she was about to ask her.

"Sure Levy-chan!" Lucy said as she put down her notes from the book she was reading, "What's up?"

"Well back when we were with Sting and Rogue, what did Sting mean by I wonder why he's always around you Levy. I wonder what the reason could be?" Levy asked finally looking up at Lucy who chuckled.

"Isn't it obvious Levy?" Lucy said placing her hands on her hips, "It's pretty obvious that Rogue has feelings for you, I mean come on can't you tell how close he is to you and how good you both get along. Not to mention how many times I haven't seen you guys separated from one another."

Levy bit her bottom lip it was true her and Rogue were never seen without one another ever since they got here. And they had just gotten to know each other too. She could feel her cheeks burning as Lucy raised an eyebrow to her best friend's reaction. Why was she blushing is what she wanted to know most, was it because she had feelings for Rogue?

"Goodness Levy, you're beet red!" Lucy said as she placed her hand over Levy's forehead, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Y-Yeah Lucy I'm feeling fine, just a little confused."

Lucy frowned as she pulled her hand away, "About what? You know you can tell me anything."

Levy let out a deep breath as she twirled a pencil between her fingers, "It's just I'm confused right now about Rogue. I mean I feel comfortable and completely myself around him, but I feel the same way with Gajeel even though he barely shows interest…"

"Aw Lev, there both really great guys and I can tell Rogue has a real interest in you. And maybe Gajeel does but he's hiding it deep inside. Just talk to both and see which one you feel more comfortable around." Lucy said as she ended her sentence with a gleaming smile.

Levy nodded her head as she twirled a piece of her blue hair she really was wondering which one of them in the end she'd fall for. Levy looked at Lucy who just smiled at her as she smiled back. As the two just smiled at each other the bell for fifth rang which meant time for lunch. And right after lunch was Mira's and Minerva's fight at last.

Lucy clutched her bag as she waited for Sting and Rogue who emerged from the shelves smirking at each other. Who knows what the two could have been talking about any ways.

"What's so funny?" Lucy asked Sting as he held open the library door for her.

"Oh we were just talking about how we can't wait to see Minerva beaten up and such soon." Sting replied as a wicked smile curled onto his lips.

Lucy snickered at the thought of Minerva once again being defeated by one of their members. She wondered if Mira would actually real beat Minerva, of course she had faith in her and everything but she wasn't really sure.

"Sting are you going to cheer for Minerva though? I mean I know you don't like her and everything, but she's still part of your guild."

Sting gave her an are-you-crazy look as he started smirking, "Hah that's a good one blondie. Guild members or not there's no way in hell I'm rooting for that witch. I have my money betted on the demon."

Lucy sighed he really was going to cheer for one of his rival guilds members. And here she'd thought he really disliked them all, but it seems like he was beginning to start to like them.

"Aw is Sting going all soft on Fairy Tail now?" Lucy said in a teasing voice as a vein popped on Sting's forehead.

"Not exactly blondie. Just because I'm rooting for your lame guild doesn't mean I like them." Sting said while twitching an eye. _He could be so obnoxious sometimes. _Lucy thought to herself letting out a deep breath.

"Oi, anyways let's hurry up to the cafeteria I'm dying here of hunger." Sting said whining as his stomach roared a fierce noise.

Lucy chuckled as Stings face began to blush in embarrassment, "Pretend you didn't hear that." Sting laughed as he ruffled her silky hair. He then clasped his hand into Lucy's as he sped up swiftly to the entrance of the cafeteria kicking it opened with his foot.

Lucy gazed around the room to her lunch table where Mira was being surrounded by a crowd of people asking her questions about the fight and if she was afraid on facing towards one of Sabertooths strongest members.

"Looks like Mira has a lot of people up her ass right now about the fight." Sting said as he pointed a finger towards the white haired mage who looked like she was having a blast answering all the questions. Lucy then began to walk with Sting hand to hand towards the table as she sat down in front of Mira.

"Hey Lucy, Sting!" Mira said waving at the two "Isn't this exciting? Just thirty more minutes until the big fight!" She then clapped her hands together cheerfully. Lucy felt like Mira was only acting like this right now to keep control of her demon side lashing out at everyone.

"Sure is Mira, you seem really confident about this." Lucy said as Sting then slowly took the sit next to her.

"Oh trust me Lucy I am! I'm going to give it all I got!" Mira said as she clutched a fist in the air, "To show Sabertooth why you shouldn't mess with Fairy Tail!"

Lucy smiled, "And I'm sure you'll be just fine! Just don't overdo it!"

Mira snickered, "Of course I won't if I did, Erza over here would be after me!" She then pointed her thumb to the requip mage who was snapping at Natsu and Gray for fighting during their fourth period class. Erza then turned her gaze towards Mira as she took a bite of her strawberry cake.

"Indeed, we you can't cause too much destruction during this fight." Erza then slammed her fork into the table, "But you won't even dare hold back your whole strength understand me!"

Sting widened his eyes at the fork that was injected hardly into the table. He then glanced over to Erza who was giving a sharp glare to his guild members at the other table.

Sting then turned his head around to the Sabertooth table as he did that he noticed that they were all given sharp glares back to Erza and even to him.

"Traitor." Orga mouthed earning him the dirtiest look from Sting. Orga then felt a swift shiver run down his spine he knew he shouldn't mess with one of the guild's Twin Dragons.

"Just ignore them." Erza said as she pulled the fork loose from the table, "He'll learn his lesson soon enough."

Sting then turned his head away from the Sabertooth lightly growling his throat. He absolutely hated each and one of his guild members that had come along with them except for Rogue. And Erza was right soon enough Orga will learn his lesson just not yet.

Gray then looked over to the side of him and noticed that Sting was sitting next to him, "Hey what're you doing over here?" He asked crossed armed while raising an eyebrow, "I'd thought you'd be sitting with your pals over there."

"Well I just so happen to be here because of this blondie." Sting said as he gestured his hand towards Lucy who was chatting away with Cana, "And just so you know, I can't wait for one of my "pals" to get the ass whooping she deserves."

Gray then snickered at Sting's little comment as he accidentally elbowed the fire mage sitting next to him.

"Hey watch it Ice-Princess I'm eating here!" Natsu said with a mouth full of food.

"Idiot, don't talk with your damn mouth full! Fire breath!" Gray said smacking the back of Natsu's head.

Natsu then punched Gray across the face as he retaliated back sending him a punch as well. The two then began clobbering each other as Lisanna and Elfman who were sitting in front of them dropped a sweat drop.

"That Natsu and Gray always picking a fight every single day." Elfman said shaking his head, "But that's what real men do!"

Lisanna giggled at her brothers sentence, "Hey it's always been like this since they were younger as well!"

Elfman and Lisanna started laughing as the ice mage and fire mage kept on bashing at each other not given up until one did.

"I know you two are best friends and all and you have your fights." Erza continued, "But can you just behave right now!" Natsu and Gray then stopped beating each other up as they looked up to the requip mage who had a serious expression on her face. They could tell Erza right now wasn't in the mood for their daily fights.

"So Laxus, how do you feel about Mira and Minerva's fight?" Evergreen said as she swirled her straw around in her drink, "Surely you must feel something for one of them."

Bickslow snickered at Laxus who had his eyes closed shut. Along with Freed, he also knew about Laxus' crush on Mira and he knew that deep inside Laxus was praying for Mira to win after all Laxus didn't find any interest in Minerva he never even noticed her.

Laxus then fluttered his eyes opened, "Tch it's something to be proud of after all I'm having two women fight over me." Laxus then smirked, "And oh trust me Evergreen, I do have a certain interest in one of them."

Evergreen's eyes widened, "Really who is it?"

"You really are slow at these things aren't you Ever?" Freed said sighing as he nodded to Bickslow as a signal for him to tell Evergreen.

"It's Mirajane." Bickslow grinned as Evergreens mouth widened with shock. She had no idea Laxus had actually taken interest in their dear Mirajane. Well it was quite obvious once she had actually taken the time to think about it, after all they did grow up together.

"Let's just hope for the best Mira wins this." Laxus then looked over to the Sabertooth table, "I especially don't want to be with that vile woman."

Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen then started laughing at Laxus' comment about Minerva until their laughter was then stopped by the ringing of the bell. This was it, it was time.

"**Sixth period**." Laxus muttered to himself, "**Mira and Minerva's fight is finally here**." He then looked over to Mira who suddenly stood up with Lucy, Sting, and the other members of Fairy Tail trailing right behind her. As she past by Laxus she gave him a quick gleaming smile, as she then proceeded out the door on her way to the fight.

Laxus then suddenly joined the trail behind Mira, "Mira I know you can do this." Laxus softly said to himself.


	10. The Fight At Last

**Heyo! New chapter YAYAYYAAYYAY I think I was the only one who was excited c': But I hope you enjoy it :3**

Seeing Laxus' face before Mira's upcoming fight gave her complete confidence on winning this. She walked down the hall with the others trailing behind, as well as some other students towards the field. She could tell Lisanna and Elfman were pretty worried about this happening even though they had confidence in her as well.

"Mira I believe in you completely!" Lucy said as she cheered to takeover mage.

"We all do!" Erza said with a smile as Gray, Natsu, and the others nodded their heads.

"Mira!" Lisanna said running up to her, "You don't have to do this you know!" Elfman then placed a hand on Lisanna's shoulder as she gripped his hand.

"Don't worry Lisanna! I'll be completely fine!" Mira said with a smile, "After all…" She then began walking to the middle of the field where Minerva was waiting for her.

"I'm doing this for someone special." Mira then said turning around glancing over to Laxus who had overheard what she had just said. His eyes widened as he watched her continue walking towards the center.

**(A/N: When I was writing that part I was thinking of the Slow Version of the Fairy Tail Theme Song! It made it sound emotional. Well to me xD )**

Mira stood in the center of the field standing right in front of Minerva, the wind blowing her white hair behind her. Minerva stood with her hand on her hip, snickering at the fairy standing right in front of her. Mira gave her a death glare as she took a deep breath.

"Well Fairy trash, show me what you got." Minerva said gesturing her hand in a motion telling Mira to bring it on.

Mira smirked as a dark purple aura surrounded her body, "I'll go easy on you first." Minerva raised an eyebrow as she noticed Mira's figure had completely changed. She didn't look like what she looked like a few moments ago and that was because she went into Satan Soul.

Minerva glanced as Mira flew into the air as she was raising her hand over her head. A sphere of darkness magic began forming in her hand growing larger as it kept charging.

"Satanic Blast" Mira said in a deep tone as she aimed the large blast towards Minerva. For some reason Minerva stood in her place not moving an inch to try and dodge the attack.

"Aw what's the matter Minerva? Are you scared yet?" Mira said teasing as she flew down to the ground sending kicks and punches at Minerva who was somewhat allowing her to take the hits this time.

Minerva then did a hand sign, "Ih Ragdo." As Mira was about to fling another punch she stopped being unable to move her arm. She gritted her teeth and narrowed her eyes at the Sabertooth mage who began to start lunging herself at her.

Mira squinted her face as Minerva sent punches to her face receiving each one of them hardly as she was still unable to move her body.

"Mira…" Laxus said as he watched Minerva strike Mira each time after each. Minerva then glanced over to Laxus giving him a kissy face and a wink, as Laxus just gave her a glare pure of disgust. Sure, this was her magic but it didn't mean she was going to keep Mira from using hers.

Minerva gave off a wicked smile, "Looks like you'll be handing over him soon."

"Over my dead body" Mira spat as she watched Minerva cackle at her as she sent another punch across her face.

"I'm quite disappointed they've said you were a terrible demon, but looks like the rumors were wrong. Let me just finish you off already."

Minerva then waved her hands in a circular motion as she suddenly conjured a large statue with intricate designs and patterns all over its body.

Mira widened her eyes she remembered Mavis telling them something about this, "That's Yakuma's Spell of the Eighteen Gods of Battle!"

"Yagdo Rigora." Minerva shouted as the intricate designs and patterns created a powerful blast towards Mirajane. Mira closed her eyes as the blast then hit her sending her flying across the air and into the hard ground creating a huge crater.

"Mira!" Lucy said covering her hands over her mouth she looked over to Minerva who was snickering and cackling as she turned her back away from the crater.

"Mirajane!" Laxus hollered as lightning started appearing around his feet as he gave a death look towards Minerva who was cackling and laughing saying how weak fairies really were.

"No way…" Lisanna said as she put her hand over her chest, "There's no way Mira would have been able to take that much…"

Elfman widened his eyes did his older sister really get beaten by Minerva?

"Looks like the demon has been beaten" Minerva then began walking towards Laxus until she saw from the corner of her eye a bright, blue light gleaming. She then saw a figure coming from the crater and she couldn't believe it.

"That's impossible!" Minerva said gaping her mouth in fear, "How'd you even survive that?!"

Sting squinted his eyes at the blinding blue light as it then revealed the figure as Mirajane. His mouth jawed as he lightly elbowed Lucy on the arm.

"Hey blondie, I've never seen Mira in that Satan Soul thing. What is it?"

Lucy smirked as she watched Mirajane appear, "It's her **Satan Soul: Halphas**. Elfman had said before that Master forbid her on using this spell since she had destroyed an entire city because of its destructive power."

"It also enhances speed and durability as well as to immense strength. Sis's a real man huh?!" Elfman added as Lucy snickered at his last comment.

Sting snickered as he crossed his arms, "Then she's got this in the bag!"

"You honestly think I'd give up that easily?" Mira said smiling, "Especially when it's over Laxus? If it's over any of my guild members then I won't give up until my last breath."

Mira started walking closer to Minerva each step she took made the ground shake a little. Minerva then tried lunging a punch at her but swiftly Mira had blocked it with her hand. She held on it tightly as she pulled it forward and then with her free hand punching Minerva straight into the face.

Mira then took a couple of steps back and then flew into the air as she began to charge a cosmic-like energy in her palm. She narrowed her eyes and locked on target at Minerva.

"Cosmic Beam!" Mira shrieked as she fired it at Minerva causing her to scream as it created a massive explosion. The wind blew everywhere as well as a couple of trees in the process. The field was now practically destroyed leaving only the center where Mira was standing unharmed.

Mira then glanced down at Minerva who was lying on the ground with a look of horror on her face. Her clothes were all torn and her hair was a complete mess. She then started to walk to the Sabertooth mage noticing she was trembling.

Mira then transformed back to her regular self with a lot of scratches and bruises on her body but nothing too serious. She then turned towards her guild who then began cheering for their beloved Mirajane. She smiled as she began walking towards them as Lisanna hugged her tightly.

"You're amazing sis!" Lisanna said with gleaming eyes, "You really did show her!"

"I told you sis was a real man!" Elfman said while putting his arm around Mira's shoulder.

"And for a moment I thought you weren't going to make it." Gray said snickering.

"I want to fight someone now! I'm all fired up!" Natsu said with fists full of flame.

"Well there you have it Sting." Lucy said giggling, "You just saw your member getting her ass beat!"

"And it was a pretty good one too! She had it coming!" Sting said snickering as he kept that thought replaying in his head over and over.

Mira then glanced over to Laxus who was smiling at her and telling her to come over.

"Hold on Elfman, I'll be right back." Mira said breaking away from her brother's arm. She walked over to the Laxus who was leaning against the wall snickering.

"Looks like you won." Laxus said as he watched Mira blush, "And we all know what else you won in the end." He then opened his arms wide which figured to Mira that he wanted her to come and hug him. She slowly walked over into the Lighting Dragon Slayer's arms tightly wrapping her arms around his chest.

Laxus looked down at the takeover mage who had tears streaming down her face as she smiled at him. He smiled back at her and tightly squeezed her back. He couldn't help but feel a warm feeling inside of him just by looking at her. After all she was beautiful from the head down. He was actually surprised that she had actually the same feelings towards him that he had towards her.

The bell was then heard ringing inside sixth period was over and so was the fight. Now everyone was heading to their last period of the day.

"Do you think Minerva is going to be angry at you?" Lucy asked with a worried expression thinking of what Minerva would do to Sting if she was.

"I really don't even care anymore. She's just a selfish self-centered bitch. After all she is related to Jiemma and those two are exactly father-like daughter." Sting then clutched his fist.

"I see, what happened to Yukino after Minerva apparently kicked her out of Sabertooth?" Lucy asked as she watched Sting's face change from hatred to sorrow. He was clutching his fist tighter as he gritted his teeth looking at the floor.

**(A/N: In this story Jiemma wasn't the one to kick Yukino out, it was Minerva who kicked her out before even arriving at Fiore High.)**

"Forget I even said that." Lucy said trying to calm him down she had no idea bringing up Yukinos name would make him act like that. Sting then continued walking in front of Lucy surprisingly not saying a single word to her on the way to the last class.

_Why does bringing up Yukinos name make him all silent? I mean I knew she was close to the Twin Dragons but exactly how close? _Lucy thought to herself. She didn't noticed she had zoned out completely causing her bump into Sting's back as he turned to look at her.

"Oi, blondie." Sting then noticed Lucy was zoned out, "Blondie snap out of your day dreaming. I know your boyfriend is dreamy and all but you need to stop day dreaming about me for a second."

"Wait what?" Lucy asked surprised as she rubbed the back of her head laughing, "Sorry I kind of zoned out there!"

Sting gave her a smirk, "Well what were you zoning out about?"

Lucy bit her bottom lip she didn't want to bring up the real reason of her zoning out due to how he reacted last time when she said her name. So she figured she'd just make something up that he would regularly think.

"Whatever you were just saying right now to me when I was zoned out." Lucy said smiling as he then began to snicker.

"How sweet to know you think I'm dreamy blondie." Sting said as he grabbed her waist pulling her closely towards him as she rested her head on his chest.

"Of course I think that, you're my idiotic boyfriend after all." Lucy said rolling her eyes as she stuck out her tongue at him playfully.

"Tch you know it." Sting then laughed, "Anyways were walking home after school with Rogue and Levy!"

Lucy gave off a mischievous smirk this was Levy's chance to interact with Rogue more even though the too do it every single moment. But more her to start thinking if she really did have more feelings towards Rogue then Gajeel, and she also knew that Gajeel would sooner or later realize feelings if he did have any for the bluenette.

"Perfect" Lucy said with a wicked smile and at that exact moment Sting knew exactly what Lucy was thinking about. The same **exact** thing he was.

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH WILL IT BE ROGUE AND LEVY IN THE END OR WILL GAJEEL INTERFERE WITH THEIR LOVE CONNECTIONNNS!?**


	11. Walking Home

**Eeep sorry this is late . I lost track of time yesterday and couldn't find any to write this! But I wrote it :D Yaay! Welp I hope you enjoy!~**

A cool crisp air blew in the air as Sting, Lucy, Levy, and Rogue walked home. Sting and Lucy would be blabbing their mouths away as Rogue and Levy walked quietly which was strange for the two since whenever they were near each other they would be yapping it away.

Lucy gazed over to Levy who was walking silently, "Hey Levy, Rogue why aren't you guys talking to each other?" The bluenette and raven-haired man stared at Lucy after she had said that both wide eyed and a tint of blush on their cheeks.

Lucy sighed it seemed like whenever Sting and her were around those two they'd get quiet all of a sudden. She looked over to Sting frowning at him as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh so Rogue, did you see the fight between Mira and Minerva?" Sting asked trying to start a conversation between the two now being awkward mages.

"For once I was interested." Rogue said walking as he closed his eyes, "After all it's rare to see the lady get knocked down again."

"Well that's our Fairy Tail all right!" Levy said with a proud grin as her blue hair blew into the wind, "We crush our family's enemies. Well except you two."

Rogue chuckled at Levy's proud grinning as she giggled and blushed a cherry pink. Lucy looked over to the two and snickered they began to talk like they usually do. She elbowed Sting as he looked over where to Lucy was looking and he couldn't help but grin at Rogue.

Rogue looked over to Sting who was grinning right at him, "Honestly Sting sometimes that grin of yours creeps me the hell out."

Lucy laughed at that, "Oh trust me the first time he did his signature grin to me at the Grand Magic Games I found him so damn creepy!"

Sting pouted at the two mages going back and forth about how creepy Sting could be. He then looked over to Levy who was just giggling at Lucy and Rogue. He smirked at the thought of an idea he was going to ask Levy what she thought of his partner.

"Blondie, I'm going to go and talk to Levy about Rogue." Sting quickly whispered into Lucy's ear as she nodded her head in agreement. He slipped between Rogue and Levy and turned his head down to the small bluenette.

"Oi, I have a question for you." Sting said straight out narrowing his eyes to Levy who raised an eyebrow in curiosity. This was practically the first time she would be talking to the White Dragon Slayer.

"Oh alright what is it?" Levy said with a tiny smile she was a little nervous on what he was going to ask her. She was especially worried if he was going to ask her about Rogue.

_Why do I have a feeling it's about Rogue?! What do I say in return?! Ehh?!_ Levy thought to herself as she quietly smacked herself across the face leaving Sting with a weird expression on his face.

"What do you think about Rogue?" Sting asked with a big grin on his face. And Levy was straight out right that was exactly what Sting asked her. She could feel the blood rushing to her face as she looked the other way.

"Well he's a really great friend. I guess you could say we like a lot of the same things." Levy said softly as she kicked a little pebble on the ground. Sting could tell just by the way she looked at the ground she was trying to avoid the subject. But why he didn't understand, he could tell clearly that her and Rogue shared mutual feelings.

**(Lucy's POV: )**

I could tell Sting was having a hard time talking to Levy since all she did when he asked her about Rogue was blush and turn her head away. I giggled that was Levy all right she wouldn't just tell Sting everything she thought of Rogue.

I then decided to do what Sting told me to do and that was to start a conversation just like him but to Rogue about Levy. Asking him questions about her and everything but I didn't know just how much the Shadow Dragon Slayer would spill because the guys pretty quiet most of the time.

"Hey Rogue can I ask you something?" I said looking at the Dragon Slayer's uninterested straight face as he nodded slowly.

"What do you think about Levy?" I asked as his expression seemed to get more interested in the subject. He coughed lightly and then opened his mouth.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, do you have feelings for Levy? Like not just as a friend more than that!"

His ruby red eyes widened as I began to notice a faint color of blush on his face, "Well she's an amazing person and all so I'm going to be straight out. Yes I do."

My inner self like squealed at what he had just said. He said he did I honestly felt so happy for Levy right now even though they weren't a couple **YET**. I just need Levy to realize who she truly likes Gajeel or Rogue.

Then a memory flashed back in my mind earlier when Sting had gotten all quiet when I brought up Yukino. The smile disappeared off my face as I started to think. What was the relationship between her and Sting that made him so quiet? Does Rogue know anything about this? Should I ask Rogue? I looked over to Sting who was chatting with Levy as her face turned more crimson red which meant they were still talking about Rogue.

"Hey Rogue I have another question. It's nothing related to Levy but to Sting actually…"

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Hmmm?"

"Well on Sting and me's way to seventh period I had asked him about Yukino. It then made him all silent and his face looked like it was pained. He was clutching his fist and gritting his teeth also. I don't want to be noisy or anything but could you tell me the relationship between them?"

Rogue let out a deep breath as he looked over to Sting laughing at Levy's red face, "We could say she was really close to the both of us. And so on the day she got excommunicated instead of being there for her, Sting snickered with the rest of Sabertooth at her getting her punishment."

I widened my eyes I had no idea that Sting would actually do that to the person he had feelings for. Which made me wonder would he ever turn his back against me?

"I don't get him sometimes I really don't. Maybe it pains him to know that they were so close and all he did was mock her when she was getting beaten up by Minerva." Rogue shrugged as his face grew kinder, "But I know that you're different to him. You could tell by the way he protected you from Minerva and such whenever someone would get punished he didn't try and defend them."

"I see!" I said with interested eyes as a warm rush filled my body. I felt somewhat special that Sting wouldn't defend anyone against Minerva but me. I smiled at him at the blonde idiot no matter how many times Sting's ego would get the best of him, he was still a kind hearted person.

**(Normal POV: )**

Sting groaned while Rogue opened the house door, "Ah I'm freaking starving!" Natsu then came rolling down the stairway with Gray punching each other in the face. Erza sat at the kitchen counter taking bites of her strawberry cake as Mira was cooking and cleaning the glass cups. Wendy sat on the living room couch doing her schoolwork. It seemed like the girls in the house were the sane-ones here.

"Oi, slave go fetch me some food." Sting said to Lucy pointing his hand to the kitchen.

Lucy rolled her eyes and sighed, she had forgotten all about being his personal slave for a year thing.

"Now Sting." Mira said while holding a frying pan, "I think you're big enough to fetch your own food!"

"Yeah lazy pervert!" Natsu hollered at Sting as Gray whacked him right across the face. Erza gave a shivering glare to Natsu and Gray since they were ruining her moment on taking in the sweet flavor of the cake. Natsu then punched Gray across the face one last time before listening to Erza's warning glare.

As Natsu got up from trampling down the stairs with Gray, Sting shot a glare at the fire-mage. He knew Natsu still didn't like him and everything. Natsu and Sting then got into each other's faces giving the electricity glare.

A sweat drop dropped down Lucy's head as she watched the two mages glaring at each other. She let out a fake smile as she waved her hands around.

"Hey can't we all just try and get along?!" Lucy said faking a laugh, "I mean were all friends here right?"

Erza nearly choked on her strawberry, "Now I wouldn't go too far, I don't even trust them enough as friends yet." Erza then glanced over to Sting who was still arguing with Natsu and then to Rogue who was leaning against the wall.

Natsu then slapped his knee, "That's a good one Luce!" He then began started howling in laughter as Gray joined him snickering crying tears of laughter.

Sting scrunched up his face in a glare as Rogue shook his head smirking against the wall. Levy explained to Rogue that sooner or later they'd come around it just takes time for them to accept someone that was once their enemy as a friend.

Mira could sense the tension in the air so she decided to try and calm things down a bit. Especially with Natsu and Sting cause she knew if they were going to fight it would cause complete damage to the house.

"Guys the foods ready come and eat!" Mira said holding plates, at that moment Natsu's face changed from a glare to a cheerful smile. He zipped over to the kitchen table and plopped right down on the seat drooling as Mira came over with the plate of food.

Lucy smiled as she went to go over and join her nakama sitting at the table. She noticed that Sting and Natsu were the ones devouring their food plate after plate unlike Rogue who ate like a normal being. The thing she didn't get was that Wendy and Rogue were dragon slayers like Sting and Natsu but it seemed like they don't have much of an appetite as much as they do.

Gray took a sip of his water as he played with the ice in the glass cup, "Since tomorrow is a weekend, what do you suppose on doing?"

Mira tapped her fingers on her chin, "That's a good question in fact. I'd thought we should spend a day with our guild members since we don't live with most of them."

Lucy's eyes fluttered as she clasped her hands together, "That's a great idea since we said we'd all stick together!"

Sting then looked over to Lucy who was smiling at Mira about tomorrow. That would mean him and Rogue would have to spend the day with Sabertooth. And he really didn't want to spend a whole day with Minerva tomorrow. He then glanced over to Rogue who nodded and had the same expression he did.

Rogue sighed as he turned his head to Levy, "Do you think it would be fine if Sting and I joined your guild tomorrow?" Sting sunk in his chair to think Rogue would actually ask them.

Levy's eyes glistened the moment Rogue asked, "Of course! I mean the more the merrier I'm sure the guild will be pleased!" Levy lied at the last part since she already knew her guild and their feelings towards the members of Sabertooth.

"We don't mean this to be a desperate question if that's what you're thinking." Sting said with his arms crossed as he turned his head the other way with his face full of pride.

"Oh no, I didn't think that at all!" Levy said laughing at Sting who had turned the other way. Lucy grinned at Sting who did a slight smirk back. She knew it'd be fun having Sting and Rogue tomorrow making things more interesting.

"Wait they're really joining us tomorrow?!" Natsu said before stuffing another piece of flame chicken into his mouth, "I thought they were kidding!"

Gray closed his eyes as he lay back in his chair, "Yeah Flame-Brain they're coming tomorrow I suppose. Doesn't mean that the others will be so amused seeing them."

Erza then stood up from the table as she faced towards Sting and Rogue, "I'm agreeing about having you two join us tomorrow. But-" She then requipped into her Heaven Wheels Armor, "If you dare hurt any of our members then you'll face the consequences."

Sting gazed around at all the swords as he looked over to Rogue who tilted his head at Erza telling him to answer back. Sting then shook his head he was more worried about his life right now then answering back to her.

"I can promise you we won't do anything to harm your friends." Rogue said as Erza then shook her head and requipped back into her Heart Kreuz Armor. Sting let out a deep breath of relief as Rogue snickered at him for being so afraid to even answer.

Lucy let out a giggle she really hoped Fairy Tail would try and get along with them. But she knew that half of them didn't like Sabertooth after all they did to them. She let out a sigh, hopefully tomorrow would be a really good day.


	12. Let's Try and Get Along

**Here's the new chapter :3 , Thank you all for the reviews, favorites, and follows. Means a lot and gives me inspiration to write even more. I hope you enjoy and I love you all!~ **

"Why are they here?" Elfman asked pointing a finger to Sting and Rogue.

"It's not polite to point!" Evergreen shouted as she smacked Elfman on the head with her fan, "Honestly have some manners."

"They so like each other." Bickslow and Freed said together in unison.

Lucy dropped a sweat drop on the side of her head while she waved her arms, "Look guys they're here because they didn't want to spend the day with their guild especially since they would have to deal with Minerva for the entire day."

"I still don't get why they couldn't just stay home." Gajeel said with his arms crossed, "Or is it because Ryos wanted to be following Shrimp around?"

Rogue stared at Gajeel with a cold glare that just made him snicker. Knowing he had an interest in the bluenette as well.

"Can we just try and get along?" Lucy asked pleadingly as she watched Natsu and Sting yell at each other. Those two never seemed to get along with each other unlike Gray and Natsu. Sure Natsu and Gray would fight constantly but they had their friendly moments with each other.

"How is this supposed to work Luce?!" Natsu asked, "We don't get along."

"Then just don't talk or look at each other." Lucy said giving out a sigh sometimes doing that was the best thing to do when it comes to being around someone you just can't stand.

"Lucy's right, you don't have to interact with one another." Erza said as she held a plate of strawberry cake in her hands.

"Oh come on *hic* they don't seem *hic* that bad!" Cana said as she put her arms around Rogue and Sting's necks. Sting could really smell the strong scent of liquor coming off Cana but it was combined with a flowery perfume of some sort which was surprising.

"I know you here are crushing on Lucy." Cana said looking to Sting then looked over to Rogue, "But I think I know who you are crushing on as well." Cana then tilted her head telling Rogue to look in her direction which lead to Levy who Gajeel was patting on the head.

Rogue gritted his teeth at the scene he couldn't help but wanting to go over there and smack Gajeel hard right on top of the head. Cana looked at Rogue's expression and chuckled.

"See told you." Cana then released her arms around their necks as she grabbed a bottle of booze out of her bag, "You better make a move soon, or this'll be an intense love triangle." She then said walking away pouring the liquid inside the bottle out into her mouth.

"Even she's got a point there." Sting said snickering at Rogue who was giving him a straight face. The two then noticed Gray running towards them as he hid behind the two.

"Shh! Juvia's coming and I really don't feel like dealing with her right now." Gray said as he lightly turned his head, "Oh shit she's coming now." He then crouched down behind Sting and Rogue hoping that Juvia wouldn't see him.

"Oh hello Sting-sama, Rogue-sama, Juvia's looking for Gray-sama have you seen him?" Juvia asked with a high level of looking for Gray in her eyes. Sting couldn't help but finally realize why Gray tried avoiding her sometimes she was literally obsessed with him. Except when it comes to Lyon and Juvia, he knew Gray somehow couldn't let that happen. Was it because Gray really had feelings?

"No I haven't seen him. But I think Natsu-san knows where he is." Sting said pointing towards the fire mage that was getting beaten up by Laxus again by trying to challenge him.

"Thank you Sting-sama!" Juvia said bowing her head as she kept hollering out Gray's name on her way towards Natsu.

Gray let out a deep breath of relief, "Thanks for getting her off my back for now." He slowly got up facing the two dragon slayers who weren't talking to any of the Fairy Tail members.

"Hey why aren't you talking with the others?" Gray asked while pointing towards Lucy and the other core members.

"Well if you haven't realized your guild isn't so amused that were here." Sting said with his arms crossed.

"I meant the people you talk too." Gray said letting out a sigh, "You and Natsu are so much a like both idiots in the brain sometimes."

"Oh don't worry I know what you mean." Rogue said quietly snickering at Stings straight face.

"You know what Juvia! I actually found him! Gray's right here!" Sting hollered while waving his hand up to get the water mage's attention. Of course the moment he said his name Juvia turned around in a flash as Gray quietly cursed under his breath and began running again.

Sting grinned, "Serves him right for calling the Great Sting an idiot."

"But you're an idiot."

"Shut up Rogue." Sting said looking at his partner who seemed pretty amused in himself. He then turned his gaze to Fairy Tail who were all socializing with each other like they weren't even bothered about this whole Fiore High situation anymore.

"You're quite quiet." Lucy said placing her hands on her hips with a smirk on her face, "Normally right now you'd be fighting with Natsu but it looks like Laxus beat you to it." As she glanced over to Laxus who was sitting and shocking Natsu every single time he'd get up for another rematch. She giggled at that since Natsu never gave up.

"Laxus don't over do it!" Wendy yelped as she had to keep healing Natsu every single time. Mira then let out a sigh, Laxus too didn't know when to stop either just like Natsu.

Lucy then looked over back to Sting who was looking at her with a pout on his face.

"Well like I said to Gray, your guild isn't too amused with us being here."

"At least try and talk to them you never know." Lucy said smiling, "After all it'd be best to get them on your good side. You wouldn't want to consider any of them as your enemy."

Sting snickered, "Oh really now blondie? I think I've realized that I have a lot of enemies right now, a few more wouldn't hurt."

Lucy let out a sigh, "Oh whatever the Great Sting says. I'm just trying to help you." She then gleamed a smile at him, "No but really- try to get to know them they'll then realize you're not as bad as you seem."

Sting rolled his eyes, "Fine blondie whatever you say. Only this time am I going to listen to you." She chuckled as she watched him walking over to the other members. She then decided to turn around to Rogue.

"And you, go talk to Levy!" Lucy commanded laughing as Rogue gave a teeny smile and nodded his head and walked over to Levy who was still being patted on the head by Gajeel.

**(Sting's POV: )**

Okay so maybe Lucy was somewhat right after all, I'm going to be seeing most of these people in school throughout the year so why not try and get to know them at least. I then looked over to Lisanna who was just standing gazing up in the sky. I'm pretty sure she was the one who had that like big crush on Natsu-san.

"Hey aren't you the one that's in love with Natsu-san or something like that?" I asked while walking towards her as she raised an eyebrow.

"In love? I wouldn't say that." Lisanna then smiled, "After all everyone knows in the guild that Natsu has deep feelings for Lucy, we're just childhood friends." She then looked at the ground I could tell she was lying because after the last few words her voice got quieter.

"You don't need to lie." I said rubbing the back of my head, "I don't know Natsu-san's feelings for Lucy but I'm pretty sure you have some strong ones for him. Am I right?"

She rose up her head from the ground and you could see a light shade of pink spread across her face. See I was totally right she did have a crush on Natsu-san except Natsu is too dimwitted to figure that out himself.

"I guess you could say that." Lisanna said while she twirled a piece of her hair.

"I'm sure he'll figure out how he feels for one of you both later. Hopefully it's you though, because he's not touching Lucy no way."

Lisanna smiled a bit, I know she loved Natsu and everything but I think she felt like her friendship with Lucy was a little bit more important than her love life. Which I didn't get because I was Lucy's boyfriend after all which didn't make it seem like Lucy would get angry over it. Knowing her she'd get all jittery and excited.

I then waved to her as I walked away. Well I've already talked to Lisanna which lasted for like a couple of minutes so I really didn't know who to talk to next. I guess I would just retreat back to Lucy who was standing with Rogue and Levy.

"Hey Stingy-bee." Lucy said waving, "Did you at least talk to someone?!"

"Yeah I did." I said walking up to her as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders, "It seems like your friend Lisanna has some feelings for Natsu-san."

"Really!" Lucy said with her eyes glittering, "That's fantastic, now her dream could maybe come true of them getting married when they're older. When they were younger she used to tell Natsu that they were going to get married!"

I couldn't help but snicker even at a young age, Lisanna was planning her whole life with Natsu to the point she even thought of marrying him. But they were also just little kids at the time so I don't think she meant it so seriously or maybe she did.

"But you know how Natsu is." Lucy said sighing, "He doesn't know how to react to these kind of crush things. Trust me I would know."

I raised an eyebrow at what she had just said, "What do you mean I would know?"

"Well after the GMG I decided to confess to Natsu how I really felt about him. And of course being the dimwit he is he didn't know how to react to it. All he said back was I like you too Lucy! We're really great friends!" Lucy said smacking her forehead, "Obviously he didn't get what I really meant, but oh well. That's in the past now."

To think Natsu could of gotten Lucy as a freaking girlfriend if he had actually understood what she really meant. She was right he was really dimwitted about this stuff. I wonder what would happen if someone actually told him what she really meant, would he actually react back to it?

"Oh well I'm at least glad he didn't!" I said grinning, "Cause then you wouldn't be able to date the Great Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth!"

She rolled her eyes, "And you wouldn't be able to date me the Great Lucy Heartfilia of Fairy Tail!" She said in an imitation of mine. She giggled at the fact and I could do nothing but chuckle at her. To think how much things changed in the time from the GMG to the time after it.

"Well aren't you too so lovey-dovey?" Levy squealed while clapping her hands, "I wished I had a relationship like yours!"

I then looked over to Rogue with a mischievous grin on my face while he shook his head which meant that he was telling me to not even think about doing anything. I groaned, Lucy and I really wanted to get those two together but Rogue was making this harder for himself for waiting so long. Knowing Rogue, he was waiting for the best time to actually tell Levy but who knows how long that will be.

Rogue then told Levy he'd be right back as he walked over to me and Lucy.

"Is it okay if I steal away Rogue for a few minutes? I need to talk to him about something." Rogue said quite friendly to Lucy as she nodded her head.

The moment Rogue turned his back to Lucy and Levy he looked at me with a huge glare on his face. If looks could kill he would've killed me right on the spot. He then smacked me on the back of the head like Gray would do to Natsu when he'd do something idiotic.

"I want this to happen just as much as you do, but you can't make it so obvious." Rogue said letting out a big sigh, "I'm looking for the moment too, and it has to be before Gajeel realizes his feelings about Levy."

I grinned, "Well I'm trying to drop hints for her but it looks like the smarty pants can't figure them out yet." I then watched Rogue lean against a tree, "Oh come on who knows, Gajeel might not even think of her that way."

"I think its obvious Sting that he does." Rogue said with his straight face of his, "And I don't know if this will cause a fight or anything."

"If it does then you're screwed." I said as Rogue flashed me another glare, "No offense, but at the GMG you lost to Gajeel remember?"

As he was about to open his mouth Gajeel started making his way over to us as I then looked over to Rogue who nodded his head as he then disappeared in the shadows.

"Where did Ryos go?" Gajeel asked looking at the spot where he saw Rogue last.

"He said he had to do something." I lied, "Why? Are you looking for him?"

Gajeel snickered, "Well I just wanted to know if he was crushing on little Shrimp over there." Gajeel then tilted his head towards Levy.

"I don't know if he is." I said trying to sound truthful, "And if he does he'll probably get her soon."

"Ghehe whatever you say." Gajeel said waving his hand as he walked away. As soon as he walked away Rogue emerged from the shadows raising his eyebrows.

"Was that like some kind of challenge to see who gets Levy first?" I asked with a puzzled expression.

Rogue shut his eyes for a few seconds then opened them, "I don't know but if it is. There's no way I'm going to lose again to Gajeel."

I could tell Rogue was actually determined to win Levy over something I've never seen him do before. Actually, it was quite rare to know that he was actually crushing on someone and to think this someone was a fairy like mine. I couldn't wait to see the look on Gajeel's face when he notices Levy chose **Rogue** over him.


	13. Levy's Not Alone Tomorrow

**Here it is! I wasn't able to post this yesterday since I didn't finish the chapter but here it is once again! ^-^ Gah I hope you enjoy!**

"Sting put me down this instant!" Lucy said while Sting had slung her over his shoulder carrying her in the opposite direction from her friends.

"Not right now blondie."

Lucy stopped resisting as she hung over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. She honestly didn't know what made Sting just plop her right off the ground like that. She sighed as she stared at the sidewalk still not knowing where Sting was taking her.

"Can I at least know where you're taking me?" Lucy laughed.

"Yeah back to the house. Rogue and Levy are there waiting for us as well."

Lucy froze on the two people he just said. Did he just say Levy **AND **Rogue? Waiting together **ALONE** in the house for her and Sting. A smirk curled upon Lucy's lips as she wondered what the two were probably doing right now. She knew they weren't doing any gushy stuff but that they were just sitting down and probably talking to each other.

"And why exactly are we going back to the house?" Lucy pouted, "I was having a really good conversation with Mira." And it was actually a pretty good one too, Mira was talking about how tomorrow they should all go to the movies with every guild **EVEN **Sabertooth. She obviously was going to feel a little cautious about Sabertooth being there but knowing Mira she probably did it to rub it in Minerva's face that she'd be there with Laxus.

"Hey Sting can you place me down now, because I just noticed I'm wearing a mini-skirt and I really don't feel like having my underwear almost showing right in front of you."

Surprisingly Sting never noticed the pink fabric showing out of her skirt as he quietly blushed and then placed her down gently. He was never going to tell her what he had just saw even though she made it obvious that it was showing.

"Thanks Sting-bee!" Lucy said as she punched him playfully in the back as they began walking again down the sidewalk, "Oh yeah, I have an invite from Mira for you!"

"Eh?" Sting said all confused, "Invite?"

"Yeah she was talking about how she wants all the guilds to go to the movies tomorrow since we don't have school until the day after that. And she wanted to know if you wanted to tag along with us and you're coming whether you like it or not because I'm not going to be the only one without their boyfriend there."

Sting snickered at her, "Well I'm of course coming so that everyone sees that you're such a lucky person to be going out with the Great Sting Eucliffe!"

"You're such a weirdo sometimes I swear." Lucy said chuckling as she rolled her eyes, "Besides what are we even going to do back at the house?"

"Beats me, Rogue told me that Levy wanted us to head to the house for some reason."

Lucy cupped her hand over her mouth as an idea crossed her mind, "Maybe they're going to tell us they're like dating or something!"

"Nah I don't think it's anything related to that. Rogue would've told me his plan if he was going too."

Lucy shrugged, "Then I have no idea what it could be then. I mean Levy told me she was having a hard time deciding between Rogue and Gajeel. But I think she's interested more in Rogue!"

Sting chuckled, "She better be, I mean like Rogue's seriously has feelings for her. I've never seen him so determined to win someone over. He's probably even more determined since his opponent is Gajeel."

Lucy nodded her head as Sting did have a point there. Since Rogue had always looked up to Gajeel like Sting did to Natsu. She giggled at the thought of that to think the "almighty" Sting Eucliffe actually looked up to the so called fairy.

They continued walking until they reached the turn of the house. They walked up the steps and Lucy told Sting to hand her the key. He rubbed the back of his head looking at the ground as he told her he lost the house key.

"Of course you did." Lucy said sighing, "Just knock on the door so that Levy or Rogue will come and open it."

Sting nodded as he formed a fist in his hand as he began banging hard on the door. Lucy thought the door would soon give away due to the fact on how it was shaking after every bang.

"Sheesh we heard you the first time." Levy said as she opened the door stopping Sting from banging again. Sting let out a chuckle as he rubbed the back of his head, Lucy shook her head laughing he really was stupid sometimes. The two blondes stepped into the house noticing Rogue sitting on the counter stool eating some food.

"So why'd you tell us to come here?" Lucy asked Levy smiling, "I mean it's got to be important since Sting practically forced and carried me over here."

Lucy then noticed the little bluenette blushing while looking at the ground. She raised an eyebrow was it something really serious that it'd cause her to blush out of the blue.

"Well." Levy said quietly, "I felt a little nervous being alone with him in the house, so I thought we would invite you both."

"Eh?" Lucy asked with widened eyes and a gawked mouth, "But you guys are always together! How would you even be close to nervous you guys are like this?!" She then crossed her fingers and put it in front of Levy, "AS ONE."

Levy rubbed the back of her head and started fake laughing, "Yeah we are but it's more fun when you and Sting are around!" She looked at the ground with blush still coating her face which made Lucy smiled.

Lucy let out a breath, "Fine Levy-chan you win. But then what do you expect us to do while we're here?"

Levy shrugged, "I don't know Lu-chan. I've been thinking of what to do the whole time we were here but nothing ever crossed mind."

Lucy thought for a second then snapped her fingers, "I don't think there's any more of Erza's daily strawberry cake so how about we go and get some for her? You know so she won't accuse any of us of eating it since we know her punishment to those who eat her cake." She then shivered to the thought of Erza's punishments when she accused someone of eating her sweet.

Levy then nodded her head, "You've got a point there! Wait is Sting and Rogue coming too?"

Lucy then called to Sting, "Sting! Levy and I are going to go get Erza's favorite cake. Do you and Rogue want to come along with us?"

Sting and Rogue then stood up from sitting on the stool and they both nodded their heads. Lucy elbowed Levy on the arm since Rogue was looking right at Levy who was blushing madly still. The four then started to head out of the house.

As Lucy closed the door she looked at Levy who kept glancing over to Rogue. A smirk full of mischief curled onto her lips as she narrowed her eyes on the bluenette.

Without evening thinking Lucy bumped her hip into Levy making her bump into Rogue who then fell over. Lucy chuckled as she looked on the ground with Rogue on top of Levy looking like he had pinned her down. Sting started cracking up and high fived Lucy.

Rogue quickly got off of the blushing Levy and slowly stood up giving a straight face to Lucy and a glare to Sting who was still laughing his ass off.

"I-I'm sorry Rogue! I lost balance." Levy lied to Rogue as she looked over to Lucy with a I'll-get-you-back-later look. Lucy smiled a huge smile at her best friend as they continued to walk.

Sting crossed his arms, "So why is getting Erza's cake so important to her?"

"Basically she'll soon think one of you ate it and she'll literally beat the crap out of you." Lucy said sighing, "But that's our Erza all right!"

Levy nodded her head, "When we were younger Erza thought either Gray or Natsu ate her slice of cake so she chased them around Fairy Tail soon beating them up. It turned out to be Mira who ate the cake trying to pick another fight with Erza in the end."

Lucy started laughing that was the Fairy Tail she knew alright. Even though she wasn't in the guild when she was younger the way Levy had told the story exactly fit the description of them now. Except that Mira doesn't pick fights with Erza anymore.

Sting raised an eyebrow, "You guys are always brawling in your guild aren't you? It seems like you guys don't take things so seriously over there."

Lucy looked at the ground, "Our atmosphere there is kind of a laid back one you know. We brawl all the time in the guild and socialize having a fun time. But we do take things seriously, we care about our guild a lot especially our family. We look over each other and go through everything together. That's why I absolutely love Fairy Tail!"

Rogue went to the thought about what Lucy had just said. Talking about looking after each other and going through everything together as one family that was something they lacked in completely. He just wished that maybe soon they'd start to realize that.

"Oh yeah Levy did Mirajane tell you about tomorrow?" Lucy asked with a smile.

Levy nodded, "Yup! She invited Rogue and me before we headed to the house! And we're going since Mira begged us to say yes." She started chuckling as she rubbed the back of her head she was pretty excited for tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow will finally make her realize her true feelings to either Gajeel or Rogue.

"Then it's going to be really fun tomorrow!" Lucy said as she opened the door to the cake shop. Sting looked around the shop and wondered why Erza was so in love with cakes and all of that. You'd never expect that from Titania if you ever truly met her.

Lucy then walked up to the counter with Levy right next to her, "Yeah we'd like to know if you have strawberry cake. And if you do give us all you've got."

Sting widened his eyes, "Why that much?"

Levy turned around from the counter as the lady behind went to go and grabbed the boxes for the cake.

"So that Erza doesn't run out of them for like a week at least it kind of depends on how much she'll eat." Levy shrugged, "But that's our guilds strongest female mage right there!"

Lucy nodded her head as the lady placed the boxes on the counter as she placed the jewels to pay for all of the strawberry cakes.

"We're going to need help here definitely!" Lucy said as her and Levy picked up the boxes gesturing for Sting and Rogue to help as well. Sting grabbed a bunch of boxes then kicked open the door sending it flying so that they wouldn't have to deal with it. Even though the lady behind the counter was bickering at him he just ignored it and walked out.

"I think you over-exaggerated over the amount you bought." Sting said as he held the boxes firm so they wouldn't tumble over, "A lot actually I think."

Lucy smiled a little as she held the boxes tighter, "Well excuse me I thought this would be a great amount but once you think about it I don't think Erza won't finish this anytime soon."

Levy laughed, "You're right Lu-chan! Once you actually think about it I don't think she'd finish it!"

Rogue looked at Levy as she laughed and he couldn't help but smile since she was. He loved her laugh he really thought it was the cutest thing ever. Sting then interrupted his little smile as he smirked over to Rogue. Sting then nodded his head as he told Rogue to continue on what he was doing.

"Hey Levy can I ask you something?" Rogue asked while Sting and Lucy went ahead of them smirking back at them.

Levy looked up at him with her hazel eyes, "Yeah what is it Rogue?"

"Uh you know how Mira wants us all to go to the movies tomorrow before we head back to school? I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me. You know like a date?"

Levy could feel her heart jump right out of her chest as her cheeks flushed a deep red. She could feel her body sending waves of warmth and astonishment throughout her body.

"Sure!" Levy blurted out without even thinking. She didn't know if she said sure because she chose Rogue over Gajeel or if it had just slipped out. No matter the reason she decided she was still going to go with him tomorrow.

Rogue smiled at her as she smiled back making Sting turn back again giving a thumbs up to the Shadow Dragon Slayer.

Sting then turned back around to Lucy who didn't heard the rest of the conversation between the two. Of course he was able to hear it since he was a dragon slayer and they had amazing hearing.

"What happened?" Lucy asked with a puzzled expression she really wanted to know what was the question Rogue had asked Levy.

"Let's just say that your friend isn't going to the movies **alone** tomorrow." Sting said letting out a huge grin.


	14. Movie Day with Fairy Tail Part 1

**YAAAY chapter 14! Sorry it's late! Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews! You're my inspiration and motivation! I love you all! I hope you enjoy!~**

"Sting I told you we came too early!" Lucy yelled sighing. Sting had dragged her an hour early to the movie theatres which meant they'd be waiting for everyone to arrive in ONE hour. She really didn't find this that much of a deal except the fact that a crowd of girls were surrounding her and Sting as they sat down on a bench inside the movie theatre.

"Well excuse me I wouldn't have brought us early if I knew these girls were going to be here." Sting said as he let out an irritated sigh.

"Oh the Great Sting Eucliffe isn't enjoying the attention for once?" Lucy said in a sarcastic voice as she clutched her stomach letting out a long laugh. Sting gave a nonchalant face to her as she wiped a tear of laughter away from her eye.

"You know you're odd blondie."

"Shut up Stingy-bee!" Lucy said as she smacked him in the back of the head.

Sting rubbed the back of his head, "Oi, blondie there was no need for that."

As Sting continued rubbing the pain in the back of his head, the crowd of Sting's fans started swarming around Lucy. Lucy let out a sigh this wasn't what she signed up for having to deal with Sting's annoying fan girls acting like he was their boyfriend or something.

"What can I help you with?" Lucy said crossing her arms with a forced smile on her face as she eyed each of them as they kept on bickering on how she had smacked Sting and that she'd regret it. Obviously, Lucy doubted that they wouldn't even be able to lay a finger on her since they were non mages.

"You know I have my reason to be with "your" man." Lucy said sarcastically earning herself a glare from the crowd.

"And what's that reason?"

Sting then stood up from the bench as he grabbed Lucy up by the hand, "That's because she's my girlfriend."

"WHAT!"

"NO THAT'S A LIE."

"If it was a lie then why would it be coming from me?" Sting asked them making them aware that he was already annoyed by them.

"You have a point…" One of them then said but then flashing a glare to Lucy, "But if you **EVER**break Sting-kun's heart you'll have to face us!"

"Whatever you say." Lucy said letting out a sigh as she sweat dropped, "I'm going to get some popcorn." She then turned her back to the crowd of girls waving a goodbye and good riddance to them.

"I want some too!" Sting said in a childish voice with a playful smirk on his lips. Lucy turned around to see Sting dashing towards her as she rolled her eyes letting out a radiant smile. She really was starting to become really comfortable with the White Dragon Slayer even though he'd get annoying at times.

Lucy stood in line with Sting as he began to chatter about how he was the greatest dragon slayer of all time and nobody would ever compare to himself. He then stated on how he was also the most good looking one out of them all.

_Sting really has such a big ego. _Lucy thought as she sweat dropped as Sting went on about how amazing he was. She couldn't help but giggle at him even though his ego was huge he really knew how to keep someone entertained.

"Oi, I think that Sky Dragon Slayer is here." Sting said as he pointed to the dark blue haired girl walking in as she gazed around at her surroundings with fascination in her eyes. She then turned her head as she saw Sting and Lucy in line she began to dash over to them.

"Hi Lucy, Sting! I see you two are the only ones here from Fairy Tail." Wendy said as she smiled at the two of them.

"Hey Wendy!" Lucy said with her widen brown eyes gleaming, "Did you come here alone?!"

Wendy shook her head as she turned around, "Erza came with me! But it seems like she's doing other stuff right now!" She then pointed towards the scarlet haired woman who was eyeing the movie posters inside of the movie theatre.

"Ooh! Do you know when the others are coming though?"

"Yeah they're on their way right now!" Wendy said clasping her hands, "And Lucy I think you're next in line!"

Lucy then twirled her face towards the counter as she ordered a jumbo popcorn knowing Sting and Natsu would mostly devour half of it due to his extreme appetite. She then placed the jewels on the counter as she received the popcorn.

"Damn blondie do you have like craving for popcorn? Is it your time of month already?"

Wendy's eyes widened as she gave Sting a look telling him that he shouldn't have said that especially in the loud voice he had said it in causing people to turn their way.

A vein popped on Lucy's forehead as she let out a deep breath trying to calm herself down from flipping out at him in public.

"No Sting." Lucy said calmly giving him the eye, "It's for you and Natsu knowing you both eat a lot I just thought it'd be nice to buy you guys this. But now, I don't know so much about you anymore."

"You know I was kidding right!" Sting said chuckling, "Besides who cares if you were it always seems like you are!"

Lucy then smacked Sting harder on the back of the head leaving a huge bump as he then fell on his butt on the floor. He rubbed the back of his head groaning in pain on how she shouldn't have smacked him for something he thought was true.

Wendy then crouched down to the White Dragon Slayer now sitting on the floor as her hands began to glow a light blue as she placed them onto the bump.

Lucy then sat down next to him as she rubbed the back of her head, "Whoops sorry Sting! It kind of just came out you know! Now you know never to talk about that again in public especially."

Sting smirked as he then placed an arm around Lucy's shoulder, "You're lucky you're special to me if you weren't you would have been sorry." He let out a burst of laughter as he slapped his knee leaving Lucy to sweat drop since she didn't know what was so funny.

Erza then approached the three, "Hello Lucy!" she then turned towards Wendy, "There you are! I thought I had lost you on the way here."

Wendy then bowed her head apologetically, "I'm sorry Erza! I just saw that Lucy and Sting were already here so I just went over to them. I should have told you first."

"Ah it's fine!" Erza said letting out a smile as she then turned her head towards Sting, "By the way why are you both sitting on the floor?"

Sting then stood up still rubbing the back of his head, "Well this blondie over here decided to smack me harder on the back of the head." He finished pointing a finger towards Lucy who started fake laughing as she put her hand to the back of her head.

Erza nodded her head and smiled, "I'm sure she had a pretty good reason too. Especially since you can be obnoxious at times." She then began laughing as depressed lines formed near Sting's forehead.

As Erza was about to speak again the entrance of the movies then flew across the room revealing the pink-haired mage in front of the others.

"We're here!" Natsu shouted as his foot was still engulfed in flames, "Let's get this over already!"

Mira then walked in next to Laxus as she let out a little giggle, "That's Natsu alright full of energy."

"Would you shut up for once" Gray said as he kicked Natsu in the back which earned him a punch in the face from the fire-mage.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia said as she watched the ice-mage brawl with his rival. Gray suddenly hearing Juvia's voice nearby dashed off to go buy a ticket for the movie and then began heading straight to the room where it was going to be played.

"Poor Juvia" Mira said as she watched the water mage get all love struck about seeing Gray, "Gray seems less interested in her as ever."

"Well she does kind of stalk him **a lot**." Laxus added as he watched Juvia ask Lisanna where Gray had ran off too.

Mira then put a finger to her lips, "Shh! Don't say that out loud Laxus!"

"Well it's true!"

Mira and Laxus then began to go back and forth about Juvia and Gray's relationship as they began to buy their tickets for the movie with the others.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shrieked as she dashed up towards the celestial mage standing in front of the entrance to the movie.

"Hey Levy!" Lucy said with a cheerful voice as she then noticed Rogue following behind her, "Aw how adorable are you both."

Levy's face choked a color of pink causing Lucy to giggle at the script mage. She then looked over to Rogue who was actually chuckling at the blushing Levy. It was quite surprising how Rogue came out of his shell when he was around Levy.

"Tch there you go Rogue." Sting said snickering.

"Well, what are we waiting for let's go see this movie!" Lucy said in an enthusiastic voice.

"And exactly what movie is this?" Sting and Rogue said as they raised an eyebrow as they walked into the movie room which where the others were already waiting.

Fairy Tail then turned their heads towards the two Sabertooth mages letting out a wide grin.

"Well what movie is it?" Sting asked louder to the guild.

"It's about one of Team Natsu's adventures." Levy said letting out a sparkle in her eyes.

"Yup it is!" Lucy said with a huge smile, "It's called Fairy Tail: Priestess of the Phoenix!"

The room then cheered as Lucy announced the name as Sting and Rogue looked at each other wide eyed. They were going to watch a movie about Fairy Tail of course they'd be somewhat interested in this.

"Alright blondie." Sting said letting out a grin, "Let's see what you guys can do."


	15. Movie Day with Fairy Tail Part 2

**OH MY MAVIS I'M SO SORRY THIS IS SO LATE! D: , It's kind of rushed because I kind of want them to be back in Fiore High already since they had their two day weekend. SO that's why! ;p I just wannted to get to the end of this day so that tomorrow they'll be in Fiore High again! But please enjoy~**

Sting sat in the movie theatre raising his eyebrow every second something weird would happen in the movie. He was a little confused on the whole concept of the movie since most of the time he and Natsu would be wolfing down the popcorn Lucy had bought.

He then rested one arm around Lucy's seat as she laid her head on his chest. He grinned at her in the darkness of the theatre as he went on watching the movie.

As Sting was about to grab the jumbo popcorn bucket he noticed Natsu was about to as well. He gave Natsu the eye as he tugged at the popcorn doing so he spilled some popcorn on the floor.

"It's mine you baka." Natsu growled ending it with a toothy grin.

"I actually grabbed it first Natsu-san so give it here."

"It's both of yours." Lucy said looking at Natsu and Sting but of course they ignored her little comment and kept arguing with each other.

Lucy sighed she was in the middle of the two dragon slayers who were having a tug-o-war right in front of her. She looked at Sting and Natsu and noticed they were giving each other an electric glare. And of course they were making a big ruckus about popcorn.

"Sit down Flame-Brain!" Gray said as he threw his soda at Natsu's head, "I can't see a damn thing idiot!"

"Do you want to go ice princess?!" Natsu said turning his way to the ice mage who was now standing on one of the seats narrowing his eyes down at him.

"Gray-sama! Your clothes!" Juvia yelled with affection, "Although Juvia doesn't mind!"

"Pervert!" Natsu hollered then cracking himself up in laughter.

Gray then looked down at himself and gasped noticing he was only in his boxers. He muttered to himself as he quickly went to grab his clothes that were lying on the floor. He then changed into them and then stood back up onto the seat.

"Did you say something you fire bastard!" Gray said glaring at Natsu who was giving him a smirk as he then punched Gray right in the face. The two began to wham each other until Sting started snickering at the two of them which earned him a glare from the fire and ice mage.

"What are you laughing at you Sabertooth bastard?" Natsu asked raising an eyebrow as he cracked his knuckles. He looked over to Gray who gave him a smirk and nodded his head as the two lunged at Sting clashing at him then.

"Can't we just watch a movie as calmly?" Wendy said putting her hands up trying to calm down the three mages who were beating one another to a pulp. She was trying to do it before Erza got ticked off to the point where she'd have to separate them by force.

"I find this *hic* quite *hic* entertaining!" Cana said as she gulped down another bottle of her booze as blush soon began to taint her cheeks from her heavy drinking.

"And you call yourself a man!" Elfman said as he stood up from his seat with his arms crossed glancing down at the trio.

"Shut up!" Natsu and Gray said punching Elfman in the face who then went flying across the room to the wall. Once Elfman hit the wall he left a dent in the figure of his body engraved into it as he then fell face first on the floor.

"That's all he talks about. MAN MAN MAN MAN!" Evergreen said as she crouched over to Elfman smacking him back and forth on the face with her fan.

"She likes him." Bickslow and Freed then said to each other with a wide grin.

Lucy sweat dropped at the sight of the Elfman who was lying on the ground knocked out now since Natsu and Gray had swung at him a little bit too hard.

"Would you three just shut it!?" Laxus said as he stomped his foot sending a charge of lightning towards the Natsu, Sting, and Gray as it then struck them.

"Ghehe idiots." Gajeel said with a snicker as he crossed his arms narrowing his eyes to the trio now lying on the ground twitching.

Lucy laughed at Laxus as she then looked over to Levy who was sitting next to Rogue not even laying eyes on the movie but to the Shadow Dragon Slayer. Lucy raised her eyes in interest she was surprised the script-mage was actually giving all her attention to him.

"Mira look over there." Lucy whispered to the eldest Strauss as she then pointed a finger to the scene of Levy and Rogue laughing together.

Mira squealed as she clapped her hands in excitement, "Ah yes! This is a love connection! Being the match maker and all of that I can tell when someone's compatible."

Laxus sweat dropped at Mira he thought she really took these things seriously on getting people together it was like her specialty or something. Especially on how she used to try and get Lucy and Natsu together back in Magnolia but Natsu being dense he didn't understand what she meant.

Mira then looked next to the requip mage next to her chewing on sweets. She gave a dazzling smile as she then opened her mouth, "Erza how come you didn't step in this time."

Erza took a bite of the cake she packed as she shut her eyes with a smile, "Well I thought today might be day when I would stop scolding them on fighting." She then fluttered her eyes letting out a sigh, "But it looks like that day will never come."

Lucy laughed as she then stood up, "Well I'm going to head out or my heads going to explode from all this commotion!"

Sting then sprinted up from the floor, "I'm coming with you of course!"

Natsu raised an eyebrow as he gave a toothy grin, "I'm coming along too."

Sting then let out a sigh once Natsu had said that. He really just wanted him and Lucy to walk back home alone to have some quality time together. Well of course not like that but I think you'd get what he meant. He just wanted a time when Natsu wasn't always in the room twenty-four seven with them.

Sting then looked over to Lucy hoping she wouldn't say yes but knowing how kind she was to the fire-mage she of course did. After all Lucy could never find the courage to say no to Natsu or be rude to him since he was the one who brought her to Fairy Tail.

"Alright Natsu!" Lucy said with a sparkling smile, "Let's go you two!" She then grasped her arms around both of theirs as they then started to head out the door.

The wind was blowing a breeze of warmth through the air as the moonlight shone beneath the three as they headed for the house. Sting huffed in annoyance he didn't know why Lucy had to wrap her arm around Natsu's too.

"Well we're back to Fiore High tomorrow!" Lucy said with a cheery tone, "It was a fun weekend though!"

Sting raised an eyebrow he didn't see why she was so excited to go back to that school. He didn't find it amusing at all and it completely lacked in entertainment for him. He hadn't always been the school type of person since he'd never been to one.

Natsu grinned at the celestial mage, "Yeah Luce it was fun but at least tomorrow we'll be with our OWN guilds!" He then narrowed his eyes to Sting and gave him a smirk since finally he'd go back to sitting with his own guild.

"Oh that's right." Lucy said tilting her head towards Sting, "Minerva's probably going to make you sit back with them again and she'll probably annoy you with it in homeroom."

"I'll do what?"

Lucy then looked up to see Minerva who was with Orga and Rufus standing a few feet in front of them. Minerva had a serious expression implanted onto her face as her hands rested on her hips glaring at the celestial mage.

"Talking about me are we now?" Minerva said stepping a few inches closer, "I'd watch your mouth trash especially if you don't want the same thing to happen to you again like at the GMG."

Sting and Natsu released their arms from Lucy's grasp as they clutched their fists tighter growling in their throats at Minerva. They'd like her to even try touching Lucy the way she did back then during the tournament. Sting had seriously regretted laughing at Lucy when she was being tortured but he knew Lucy would never forget that moment when she heard the cackles of his voice.

"Let's just go Luce there not worth it." Natsu said ignoring the Sabertooth mages standing in front of them. Natsu then walked past Minerva, Orga, and Rufus with Lucy as Sting trailed behind them trying to catch up.

"Not so fast Sting." Minerva said putting her hand out blocking Sting's path, "We need to have a little discussion."

Lucy and Natsu looked behind them to see that Minerva had stopped Sting from going any further. Lucy bit her bottom lip she didn't know if she should be worried about him or not. Sting gave a light smile and gestured his hand for them to go on without him.

"You guys go ahead I'll be there." Sting said moving his hand as his eyes then faced towards Minerva. His expression changed from being happy to being the most pissed person ever. A glare formed on his face as he crossed his arms waiting for the female mage to speak.

"Well?" Sting hissed, "What do you want?"

Minerva twirled a lock of her hair, "You. It seems that I no longer may have Laxus because of that damn demon. So I've made the decision that I want you now."

Sting could feel his breakfast rising up to his throat while his stomach twisted into twirls. He was disgusted right now on what Minerva had just said. Sure he knew he was good looking and everything but now she's after him.

"I don't think you've realized already." Sting said shutting his eyes then fluttering them open, "But I have a girlfriend and there's no way in fucking hell that I'd leave her for you."

Minerva smirked, "I knew you'd say that." She then turned around her back facing Sting as she began to walk with Orga and Rufus, "In time you will."

Sting rolled his eyes as he watched his guild members walk off into the darkness of the night. As if he would leave Lucy for Minerva he'd rather die than do that. He stuffed his hands in his pocket as he began to walk in the direction Natsu and Lucy went.

**With Natsu and Lucy:**

Lucy sighed as she plopped herself onto the kitchen stool, "Natsu did we really have to take the longest way here?" She looked down at her feet which were feeling rather sore.

Natsu let out a toothy grin, "Of course Luce! We're partners after all!"

Lucy smiled at Natsu as a thought came to her head, "You know I've wondered where Happy, Carla, Lily, and the Sabertooth exceeds are."

"They are here of course!" Natsu said as he bit the leftovers of his flame chicken, "Happy!"

The blue exceed then emerged from the living room with Carla and Lily trailing behind him as well as the Sabertooth exceeds named Lector and Frosch.

"Ay!" Happy said waving, "Hiya Luccccccy!"

"Hey Happy" Lucy said as she ran over to hug the blue exceed. Even though he always loved to joke around with Lucy and annoy the crap out of her she honestly loved him to death.

"Where's Wendy?" Carla said looking around the kitchen, "You didn't leave her alone to return home now did you?"

"Of course not" Lucy said waving her hands around, "She's in good hands after all! She'll be coming back with Erza!"

Lector rolled his eyes and huffed, "I don't see why Sting-kun is going out with a fairy. He deserves to be with someone much stronger to his level!"

"Fro thinks so too!" said the adorable exceed in the frog costume.

Lucy sweat dropped at the two Sabertooth exceeds as she then turned her attention back to Happy, Carla, and Lily.

"Just ignore Lector." Happy said happily, "He doesn't mean what he says half the time."

"I do too!"

"I don't think so" Pantherlily said snickering.

"Why does it even matter?" Carla said letting out a sigh.

The five exceeds then began to argue among each other as Lucy looked back to Natsu who was chuckling at the sight of them. His chuckling was soon broken by the sound of the door being pounded on.

"That's probably Sting" Lucy said as she started walking over to the door then opening it revealing the White Dragon Slayer about to bang his fist one more time.

"Heh I'm back." Sting said stepping inside, "That damn Minerva is quite annoying."

"What did she say?"

Sting looked at Lucy and lightly flicked her forehead, "Nothing important blondie, I don't want to drag you in it." He then gave her a grin as he quickly hugged her thinking about what Minerva had said.

He was wondering what the hell was going to happen tomorrow at Fiore High.


	16. Rumors Don't Make Friends

**Here is the new chapter y'all! And I'll be working on an Unexpected Mate today as well and then a Stinging Fire tomorrow. :3 I hope you enjoy~**

**-Normal POV-**

"This is so boring!" Natsu said banging his head on the desk while Gray just snickered at him. Honestly there were times when he just wanted to beat up Gray for no apparent reason. And one of those times was right now, he couldn't tell why Gray wasn't even bothered by this.

"Just shut up Natsu." Gray said as he played with some ice, "Try to entertain yourself with your magic during this boring damn lecture."

"You got a point there." Natsu said letting out a huff, "But don't blame me when I burn the whole place down."

Gray was about to tell Natsu then that it wasn't such a good idea to play with his flames inside the building but it was already then too late. Natsu let in a deep breath as he faced towards Gray letting out flames from his mouth.

"Fire Dragon's Roar"

Gray went wide eyed and ducked under his seat as he watched Lyon who was next to him give a slight glare to him as he moved his hands in the position to create some ice make magic.

"Ice-Make Shield"

The flames then penetrated the shield Lyon had created but at least he had stopped it in time from touching his face or anything else surrounding him. Lyon stood up from his desk as he then went over to Gray waving his hands everywhere.

"You idiot, I could have been hit with that." Lyon said as he smacked Gray in the back of the head letting out a sigh, "You could of at least warned me that Natsu was sending that your way."

Gray then clutched his fist and gritted his teeth, "Maybe if you weren't sitting next to me it wouldn't have had almost hit you!"

Natsu chuckled at the two ice mages arguing and bickering back and forth. Of course the Fairy Tail mages were enjoying the ruckus that they were making in the classroom, all but except one Sabertooth mage who was gripping his pencil tighter and tighter whenever Gray would speak louder.

Rufus then swiftly turned his head around, "Can you shut up! I can't even concentrate."

Cana laughed in her seat as she took a sip of her booze, "Who needs to even concentrate! The only thing I need to concentrate on is drinking this!" She waved her bottle of booze in the air and held it firmly and proudly like she had just won a trophy or some medal.

"Real men don't need to concentrate!" Elfman cheered.

"Oi shut up Sabertooth bastard." Natsu said crossing his arms, "No one cares if you can't pay attention."

Rufus muttered a few curses under his breath until he turned around again hoping that they wouldn't say anything else to him. Well he was sure as hell wrong by the next second Rufus knew he was hurled across the classroom into the chalkboard.

"You can't even aim right Ice-Stripper!" Natsu said howling in laughter as he slapped his knee which made Gray slap his forehead. Sure he meant to aim for Natsu but aiming for Rufus was even better.

Gray sweat dropped when he saw Rufus coming back towards them staggering with a creepy grin attached to his lips. Gray looked to Natsu who had the same exact expression as him.

"What's wrong with this guy?" Natsu asked whispering to Gray once Rufus plopped in his seat acting like nothing happened. Gray shrugged and turned around to see a Lyon snickering in his seat with his arms crossed.

"Well Gray have you made any progress with Juvia? If not, so sad because she's meant for me!"

Gray rolled his eyes, "Tch yeah right Lyon. There's no way I'd let someone else from my guild be taken by **you**."

"That's kind of harsh." Lyon said with a nonchalant face while raising an eyebrow, "Saying I can't take anyone from your guild."

Gray sweat dropped, "You have your own guild, go find your own woman in Lamia Scale!"

"NO, the only one for me is Juvia!" Lyon said putting his arm out in the air as he put his other hand to his chest. He then started to daydream about him and Juvia where Juvia would ditch Gray and would come running to him.

"Snap out of it lover boy." Gray said snapping his fingers trying to wake up Lyon from his little daydream but of course it was hopeless. Lyon was off in his fantasy land.

Natsu gave a toothy grin to Gray, "So does that mean you actually have an interest in Juvia?"

That received a hard smack in the back of the head from Gray.

**-With Lucy & Sting-**

**"**What did Minerva say to you yesterday?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow as she closed shut her locker then beginning to walk down the hallway with Sting.

"It was actually the most disgusting thing ever." Sting said as he lightly shivered at the thought of what Minerva had said to him the night before.

Lucy chuckled, "Oh come on it can't be that bad Stingy-bee~." She gave him a bright smile as she gestured her hand telling him to just continue.

Sting gave her the oh-it-is face as he then let out a sigh, "She was saying how she wanted me now since she couldn't get Laxus now that's he's with Mira. And she was also saying on how I'd leave you soon for her which is complete bull."

The thing Sting was thinking about the most was that why was Minerva so confident saying this to him. Telling him that he'd leave Lucy for her? He knew he'd never do that in a billion years unless she was planning something.

"Hey you never know with Minerva." Lucy said looking at the floor, "I mean who knows, I know you would never. But you just never know what she plans." A wave of worry filled Lucy as she kept on thinking what if Sting really did.

"That's why I won't let her!" Lucy said putting both of her hands in the air with a confident smile. She giggled then as she looked over to Sting who was grinning at her.

"Lu-chan!" Levy shouted as she sprinted down the hall way towards the celestial mage with Rogue right behind her.

"Hey Levy-chan!" Lucy said waving her hand quickly in the air.

Once Levy caught up to Lucy she was out of breath huffing for air. Lucy sweat dropped at the sight of the bluenette gasping loudly for air, while Sting started snickering which received a glare from Rogue who then began chuckling.

"You won't believe it!" Levy said jumping up and down, "Hibiki broke up with Jenny! And you won't believe for who!"

Lucy raised an eyebrow and giggled, "Who!?"

"Cana"

Lucy's eyes widened as she cupped her hand over her mouth, "EH!?" I mean Lucy thought Cana was gorgeous and kind and everything, but she didn't think he'd break up with Jenny who was a model for Fairy Tail's Heaviest Drinker.

Sting was in fact shock as well he looked over to Rogue who had the same expression on his face. They never saw that one coming, sure at the GMG Hibiki was flirting with Cana but who knew he meant it in **THAT **way.

Sting then started to crack up laughing as Cana then walked out of a classroom blushing tinting her cheeks from her heavy drinking.

"Speaking of Cana there she is" Sting said smirking and pointing towards the card mage who was laughing and walking towards them.

"Huh?- Oh hey Lucy!" Cana said as she patted Lucy's head with a big smile leaving Lucy chuckling at Cana, "How are you and your bee over here? He's not being so stingy now is he?"

Sting sweat dropped at Cana's little comment about himself calling him a bee and stingy. He sighed just because his name was Sting didn't mean he was a bee.

"Sting the Bee." Rogue muttered chuckling silently as Sting gave him a sharp glare.

Cana's face then got all serious as she then faced Lucy, "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you what I've been hearing around the halls too. It was something about you and Sting."

Lucy bit her bottom lip and raised an eyebrow, "What! You heard gossip about me and Sting!? What was it about Cana?!"

Cana thought for a moment tapping her fingers on her chin as she then snapped her fingers, "Yeah I remember now! Apparently Minerva was going around school saying you guys slept with each other the other night. And yes, that kind of slept."

Lucy's face grew pale as she stiffened that was absolutely the worst rumor anyone could make about you. Especially when she hadn't even slept with Sting at all! She faced towards Sting who had his arms crossed and shaking his head. She could tell from that moment he was going to literally pulverize Minerva.

Levy looked at Rogue who had his mouth gawked open shocked at the little rumor the lady of Sabertooth was creating. He felt like she was doing this purposely but for what reason was still unknown to him.

"That damn witch." Sting muttered under his breath as he gritted his teeth, "I guess I'll have to have a little chat with her in the end." He leaned back against a locker taking a deep breath as he noticed a group of girls passing by whispering about him and Lucy.

"Guys look at that guy over there against the locker! He's so cute!"

"Isn't that the girl Lucy that slept with that guy Sting?"

"Tch I won't be surprised if it is, I mean look at her appearance. She'd probably sleep with any guy."

"What a little whore."

Before Sting could say anything to defend Lucy who noticed scarlet hair whip right past him shouting at the group to stop. And the only person he knew with scarlet hair was non-other than Erza.

"May I ask who you were speaking about?" Erza said as she requipped into her Heart Kreuz Armor, "It'd be wise for you to tell me. I don't want to give the consequences if you don't."

"And if we don't what're you going to do?" One of the girls asked with an attitude then lightly pushing Erza not knowing that she was giving an attitude to a powerful mage.

Sting nudged Lucy, "That girl over there just made the biggest mistake of her life by pushing Erza."

Erza's once friendly face turned into a deep glare as her body glowed as she began to requip once again into her Heaven Wheel's Armor. As swords appeared in the air around them facing towards the group of girls who were now huddling together in fear realizing that they had pushed a freaking mage.

"It was about Lucy Heartfilia!" One of them shrieked, "Minerva is going around telling everyone that Lucy Heartfilia slept with Sting Eucliffe."

Erza let out a deep breath of anger as the swords then disappeared then requipping back into her school uniform. Once the swords were completely gone, the group of girls scattered down the hall ways yelping in terror on what they had just experienced.

"That Minerva never seems to learn her lessons from Fairy Tail." Erza said crossing her arms as she gave a look to Sting and Lucy, "I think it's best for you both to leave early today, I think I'm going to go around this school and clean up this rumor that is untrue. In the time-being you both head home now."

Lucy nodded without hesitation as Sting let out an annoyed groan about what Minerva was causing. He felt somewhat bad that Erza was going to be the one to make things right but he knew if she did it everyone would listen immediately to the mighty Titania.

Sting and Lucy began to walk down the hallway to the exit of the school, as Erza stood there with only Levy, Cana, and Rogue who had serious looks on their faces too.

Erza then faced them with her serious look, "Alright how must we make Minerva stop messing with Fairy Tail?"

Rogue shrugged and then silently said, "She's not going to stop until she has the thing she wants."

"And what is that?" Erza asked raising an eyebrow.

"**Sting**"


	17. Erza's Strategy

**Chapter 17! Hooraay! It's pretty long I guess^-^ But I hope you enjoy and thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews! You're the best!~**

**-Erza's POV-**

I crossed my arms with a sudden glare appearing on my face, "I don't like this one bit even though I don't trust Sting completely I will not have Minerva ruin their relationship. Lucy seems far too happy right now to be heartbroken."

"Uh Erza, wait are you saying Sting will probably break up with Lucy?" Levy asked raising her hand slightly then putting it back to her side.

I faced her with a serious expression, "Knowing Sting, if Minerva so tries to hurt Lucy he'll probably defend her and everything." I looked to the ground with a thinking expression, "But if Minerva began to abuse her constantly, I feel that he would to protect her."

Rogue crossed his arms and shut his eyes as he leaned against the locker. He then opened them wide and looked over to Levy and I who were still talking about the Minerva, Lucy, and Sting situation.

"And what're you going to do to try and end this?" Rogue asked raising an eyebrow, "Fight Minerva?"

I let out a deep breath, "If that's what I must do then I will. But first I'd have to speak about it with the rest of the members of Fairy Tail. After all I don't really want to cause any more trouble enough than it is, but if I must I will take matters into my own hands. I will not allow anyone to bad mouth Lucy like that she's part of our family! I especially won't since Minerva's bickering is full of lies."

Levy bit her bottom lip, "I don't think Minerva would want to fight Fairy Tail again after her loss with Mirajane" She then twiddled her fingers, "Unless she was desperate enough to get Sting. And I understand as well, Minerva can't get away with spreading these rumors about Lu-chan."

"That's the thing." Rogue said with an actually interested reaction, "She'll go through anything to get what she wants. And after she lost to Mirajane she could no longer go after Laxus-"

"That's it!" I said putting a fist in the air interrupting Rogue, "Minerva is probably going after Sting since she knows Lucy isn't as strong as Mirajane not that strength matters or anything. She'd know that Lucy wouldn't be able to fight for Sting as much as Mira did for Laxus."

Levy's mouth gawked open, "So Minerva would go to drastic measures and actually torture her again to get Sting?"

"I suppose that's how it looks." Rogue said letting out a sigh, "Honestly I don't see why she doesn't go after Orga or Rufus. It's obvious that Orga has this crush on Minerva so why doesn't she go after them?"

I tapped my chin with my fingers as I began to think harder for a solution for this. One that wouldn't ruin Sting and Lucy's relationship but something that would make Minerva satisfied so that she wouldn't go after Sting anymore. Maybe if Minerva gave Orga a chance then maybe she'd stop going after Sting and not try to touch Lucy.

My thinking was then interrupted by the bell as I requipped into my Heart Kreuz Armor.

"I'll be skipping this period to do some investigating." I said as I turned to walk away, "We'll figure something out during lunch. For now you both begin doing some thinking as well."

I then waved to them as I walked down the hall with my armor clanking with each step I'd take. I didn't know exactly how I'd investigate this since I wasn't even buddies with Minerva. But maybe if I found someone that was they'd tell me everything about Minerva's love life and her relations to Sting and Orga.

But to do something like this I'd need a team to help me. And right now Team Natsu was out of the question since Natsu and Gray got sent to the office, Wendy was already in her next class, and I sent Lucy home with Sting. So right now I was the only Team Natsu member that was able to do this right now.

My eyes then caught the glimpse of a white-haired girl and a blonde guy standing next to her. Thank Mavis, I found Mirajane and Laxus. Since my Team right now was busy I figured the two would assist me with this little investigation.

"Mira, Laxus. I must ask of a favor of you both."

Mira spun her body around with a gleaming smile attached to her face, "Of course Erza! Anything"

Laxus let out a sigh as he raised an eyebrow, "This better be entertaining or at the most important."

"We have a situation once again with Minerva."

"Ah she's back once more?" Laxus crossed his arms with an annoyed expression, "Tch who is that witch going after now? Natsu, Gray?"

"No she's after Sting now."

Mira's friendly shining smile then turned into a straight face, "So now she's targeting Lucy and Sting? Now I didn't expect she'd be going after those two."

"No offense, but I don't think blondie would be able to manage fighting against her like you did Mira." Laxus said.

"I agree with Laxus to that." I said shutting my eyes, "Lucy is a very strong mage but it seems Minerva is a little out of her level. And of course we don't want her getting hurt again so we must try and do something that Mira here might be able to assist us with."

"Eh and what's that?" Laxus asked raising an eyebrow.

"Mira, you must help me get Orga and Minerva together for the sake of Lucy being able to maintain her relationship with Sting."

Mira clapped her hands gleefully as stars filled her eyes, "Ah yes! My match-making skills are back once again! Even though Minerva is an enemy of our guild, I won't mind putting those two together for the sake of one of our nakama."

I smiled at Mira who was still chattering about Orga and Minerva as I then turned to Laxus who had an emotionless expression on.

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Simple!" I said opening my eyes with a huge grin, "You'll be joining us in my little investigation finding out around school if Minerva's planning something against Sting and Lucy as well as her love life and relations to Orga and Sting. And when we find something out Mira's match making skills come into action."

Laxus sweat dropped, "Isn't that kind of like stalking her?"

"In somewhat way" I then turned my body the other way my back facing the two, "We are skipping this period you see. So we must not waste any more valuable time. Let's get a move on now."

"Just one thing Erza" Mira said with a little smile as she waved her hand, "How are we going to find something out? I mean shouldn't Minerva tell these things to the people she's close too? And most likely those people are in Sabertooth there's no way she'd tell any of us or any others."

"That's where you come in as well." I turned around with a smile full of mischief, "With your transformation magic you can turn into any of the Sabertooth members."

Mira sweat dropped, "Eh uh Erza, the thing is that Minerva probably trusts Rufus, Orga, Sting, and Rogue. I can't transform into Sting since it'd make things bad for Lucy and him if I'm posing as him asking Minerva questions about her love life. And Orga is out of the question since he likes Minerva and that'd be creepy. And for some reason I don't think Rufus talks to Minerva much-"

"Just transform into that Shadow Dragon Slayer then." Laxus said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yes I'm afraid that is our only option left." I said letting out a sigh. Things were quite more complicated than I thought it would be. I would've suggested Mirajane turning into that celestial mage Yukino, but she was kicked out by Minerva during the train ride.

Mira tilted her head to the ground and let out a deep breath, "You don't think Rogue will get angry that we transformed into him, posing as him to talk to Minerva now do you?"

"I don't think he likes Minerva anyways." Laxus said which earned a glare from me. Rogue was our only option right now whether he liked Minerva or not. I know that the Shadow Dragon Slayer had an interest in our precious little Levy so I had to make sure Minerva didn't get the wrong idea during the chat Mira will have posing as Rogue with her.

"Fine I'll do it." Mira said with a smile, "It'll probably be fun anyways!"

"Now back to our mission." I said with a determined face walking down the hall with Laxus and Mira both on my side, "After all we're S-Class mages of Fairy Tail, we'll be able to handle this. We shall do this for Lucy's relationship! And then we must put an end to Minerva's gossip."

"Tch I'd be glad to finally shut up the bitch anyways." Laxus said with a snicker as he rolled his eyes.

"Laxus don't swear at the moment there's people in session right now!" Mira said giggling as she put a finger to her mouth telling Laxus to shush, "But Laxus is somewhat right, we must shut Minerva up somehow."

Mira was right we had to somehow make Minerva leave us Fairy Tail mages be. And we will find a way no matter what. I mean we're from Fairy Tail after all. If we get knocked down we'll get right back up for our family. Nakama is everything. Lucy better not worry about her and Sting cause us S-Class mages will handle this.

"Alright let's do this!"

**-Normal POV with Lucy and Sting-**

"Jeez this stuff with Minerva is getting annoying." Sting said as he clasped his hands behind his head, "I mean I know I'm irresistible but can't she understand I have a girlfriend that's ten times better than her?!"

Lucy giggled as she felt the rays of the sun touch her creamy skin, "I'm sure she'll try something to get us seperated, but that won't work on us! I mean we won't fall for her little game."

Sting grinned, "Now that's the spirit blondie!" He then placed a strand of loose golden hair behind her ear, "I promise you that I won't do anything to hurt you at all."

Lucy smiled back as she clasped her hands around his neck her eyes gleaming, "You know maybe you're not so annoying Stingy-bee~!"

"Tch of course I'm not annoying, I'm the Great Sting Eucliffe!" Sting chuckled placing his hands on Lucy's waist pulling her in. He then began to lean into Lucy's face until they were interrupted by a screeching voice calling out to them.

Lucy turned her head to see Natsu and Gray running up to them with a wide grin on their faces. She was highly hoping that they didn't just see the moment her and Sting were about to have almost kissing.

"Hey Luce!" Natsu with a toothy grin as he stopped right in front of her and Sting panting to catch his breath as Gray then smacked him in the back of the head.

"Natsu, Gray what're you doing out of school early?" Lucy asked raising an eyebrow curiously.

"We got suspended for the day for wrecking the damn classroom." Gray said chuckling scratching the back of his head, "I'd be asking you the same question."

"Erza sent us home." Lucy said smiling, "She never said a reason why, but she just said it'd be best if we did."

"Well it's great we caught up with you!" Natsu said with a wide grin, "We should all do something well except Sting over here!"

"Hey!" Sting said groaning as his lips then curled into a smirk, "I happen to be her boyfriend Natsu-san something you couldn't achieve, so I think it'd be best if I came along."

Natsu clutched his fists gritting his teeth, "I don't care one bit if your Lucy's GUY friend, but I'm her best friend so-"

"Natsu just shut it." Gray said smacking his forehead as he let out a sigh, "I mean we're going to have to deal with this guy for a year. So I think we should at least try and get along with him even though he's annoying as you."

"Oh shut up Ice-Stripper!" Natsu said with his arms crossed as his toothy grin then came back, "Let's just wonder around this town since I'm not even familiar about it!"

Natsu then grabbed Lucy by the arm and started dashing down the street practically dragging her as she waved goodbye to Sting and Gray who had a sweat drop as they stood in the same spot they all were in just a few moments ago.

Gray leaned against the tree with his arms crossing eyeing Sting who was still looking into the distance where Natsu had run off with Lucy. He let out a sigh and muttered under his breath as Gray finally opened his mouth.

"Natsu isn't like this most of the time." Gray said looking into the distance as well, "It's just that he cares for Lucy a lot since they're best friends and everything. Trust me he'll come around."

Sting looked at Gray who smirked at him and nodded his head, "I guess we should follow Natsu-san and Lucy now."

"Yeah let's go." Gray said as he began walking in front of Sting. The White Dragon Slayer soon began to stop in his tracks as he began to think more about what Lucy had told him about how she told Natsu about her feelings and that he didn't respond to them as how she hoped.

_What if Natsu found out what Lucy really meant, _Sting thought, _Would things be completely different right now. More likely what if Natsu found out when I'm dating her. What would happen next?_

"Sting" Gray said turning around with his eyebrow raised, "Are you alright, you like zoned out there."

Sting nodded his head, "Yeah I am, I was just thinking. Sorry, let's keep going."

But really that concerned Sting a little bit. In some way he could tell Lucy still had a few feelings for Natsu that were love related and he somehow couldn't feel more bothered by it. The thing that worried him the most is what if Lucy in the end was the one to really break up with him? Would that mean he'd have to end up with Minerva?

Sting let out a quick sigh as he smacked his head on the side. He needed to snap out of things right now and just relax. He knew Lucy wouldn't do such a thing to him and at that moment him and Gray began to dash off into the direction where Natsu and Lucy were.


	18. Big Surprises In One Day!

**Hello! Just one thing I wanna say! Well I just started school today which means soon I will be piled up with homework which may move the updates to the weekends. But remember I said MAY. I'll update whenever I have the chance too! Pinky Promise! Anything for you guys! And thank you for taking the time to read this fanfic of mine:3 you guys are the best! ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :'c**

**Chapter 18:**

**-With Erza, Laxus, and Mirajane-**

"So exactly how are we going to begin this?" Laxus asked whispering as they hid in the library behind a shelf of books eyeing Minerva through the cracks.

"Like I said" Erza said letting out a sigh, "This is where Mirajane comes in. When Mira transforms into Rogue we must make sure Minerva isn't catching on. If she does you know what to do Laxus, turn into a bolt of lightning and dash Mira out of there."

"Yeah, yeah" Laxus said rolling his eyes. Even though he acted like he didn't care one bit about Mira's safety, he really did. He knew that if Minerva tried to hurt Mira or anything he would step in right there and take her on himself.

"Good luck Mira" Erza said giving her comrade a thumbs up as Mira gave smile then let out a deep breath. In a little bright light, Mira soon looked exactly like Rogue from the face, expression, voice, and basically everything.

"Don't get yourself killed" Laxus said which made Erza elbow him in the gut.

"She can handle this" Erza said with her arms crossed, "After all she's a Fairy Tail member."

"I'm more concerned about what if Minerva finds out that it was actually Mira and not Rogue asking her all these questions about her love life and relationships."

Erza waved her hand up and down, "Now, like I said Mira can take care of herself Laxus."

Laxus rolled his eyes as he let out a huff as he and Erza then peered between the spaces of the books gazing at Mira who was now approaching Minerva who was reading some old, dusty book. He was seriously hoping Mira wouldn't blurt something out of the ordinary that Rogue wouldn't say.

"You guys what should I say?"

Laxus then looked over to see that Mira was actually standing near them about to walk around the shelf. That actually meant that, that Rogue was the real Rogue talking to Minerva. Laxus yanked Mira by the back of the shirt and pulled her back into the shelf.

"What's this about?" Mira whispered as Laxus then clasped a hand around her mouth to shush her. Erza then looked wide eyed that the real Rogue was actually here in the library.

Minerva then looked up from her book raising an eyebrow at the Shadow Dragon Slayer standing in front of her. He still had his nonchalant face as ever as he looked down at the mage.

"And what can I help you with?" Minerva asked flipping another page of her book as she grinned, "This is the first that you've actually wanted to talk to me."

"I've come to ask you why you are after Sting now." Rogue asked with his arms crossed and a not too pleased face, "You can tell he's happy with the fairy girl and I don't see why you're taking an interest so suddenly in him."

Minerva closed her book quietly as she narrowed her eyes at him, "What exactly are you trying to say here?"

Rogue's then once nonchalant expression turned into a chilling glare, "I'm here to tell you to stay away from Sting and Lucy. You have no right to be targeting Lucy since Sting has chosen to be with her. After all you can always go after Orga."

"And what exactly gives you permission to tell me what to do?" Minerva shouted as she stood up throwing her book on the side as she clutched her fist.

Rogue let out a huff of annoyance as he growled lightly in his throat, "I have permission to speak however I want to you since from this moment I'm no longer part of Sabertooth. You lack in the things that Fairy Tail such as nakama and taking care of your comrades. It has come to my attention that I don't belong in a guild like this."

Minerva then snorted as she placed her hands on her hips as a smirk curled onto her lips, "And exactly where will you go? It'll be your biggest mistake for leaving Sabertooth after all."

Rogue smirked a little bit, "I'll go to Fairy Tail if I must and leaving Sabertooth will be the best thing that has ever happened to me. But back to what I've come to say, if I come to hear you're after Sting and Lucy I hope you know that Fairy Tail will not let that slide easily." He then turned around and was about to walk away until Minerva had spoken again.

Minerva clutched her fists tighter as she slowly gritted her teeth, "And what makes you so sure that Fairy Tail will accept you? After all you were once part of Sabertooth their rival guild"

Rogue turned around back to his nonchalant face, "Since one certain blue haired mage has already accepted me for who I am. And they are willing to give second chances like they did to Gajeel-san." With that Rogue then walked away from Minerva who then kicked a nearby chair.

Rogue then stopped in his tracks, "Oh yeah one more thing. Try giving Orga a chance, maybe you'll begin to understand his feelings towards you." After saying that, Rogue then continued on his way out of the library.

Laxus looked over at Erza and Mira who had the same shocked expression as he did. First they realize that the Rogue talking to Minerva was actually the real deal, then he begins picking a fight with Minerva about staying away from Lucy and Sting. But the thing that shocked them the most is that Rogue had mentioned about joining Fairy Tail.

As soon as Minerva calmly picked the chair back up, she slammed open the library doors storming out in a huff.

"I still can't believe what he just said." Mira said with widened eyes, "The part about joining Fairy Tail is still in my head. He's changed after the Grand Magic Games haven't you noticed? He's become so close with Levy and is becoming a little more social each time."

Erza smiled and crossed her arms as she looked at the carpet floor, "I think it was Levy that put this influence on him becoming a better person. In reality, it was the way Levy accepted him that made him change."

Laxus rubbed the back of his head and let out a sigh, "Now you guys are getting a little too gushy about this stuff." Erza and Mira then let out a laugh, "Women…" He muttered slightly under his breath which made Erza give a little glare to him.

"So now what" Mira asked with a tone of excitement. She really was enjoying this little adventure that her, Laxus, and Erza were having. Spying on Minerva and seeing things that they thought they would never see Rogue actually do.

Erza stood in a proud stance her hands placed up on her hips as she lifted her chin in confidence, "Now, we must make sure that Orga and Minerva do get together!" She then pointed towards Mirajane, "And this is the time where you actually come in! Just like now, Laxus and I will hide behind something while we make sure everything goes right!"

Mira then clapped her hands in delight, "One new couple coming up!"

**-With Lucy, Natsu, Sting, and Gray-**

"There you are you idiot!" Gray said running up to Lucy and Natsu who were on this little bridge gazing at the river below. Gray then smacked Natsu in the back of the head as Natsu groaned and rubbed the area where Gray had smacked him.

"You didn't have to smack me ice stripper." Natsu groaned, "A simple wait for us would have worked."

Gray and Natsu soon began to argue back and forth as they were, Sting then approached the celestial mage who was standing besides Natsu smiling. He raised an eyebrow and wondered if Natsu was really the one that beautiful, radiant smile of hers.

"What did you guys do?" Sting asked suspiciously with a frown which made Lucy give a puzzled look.

"All we did was come up over here to the river." Lucy said with a calm tone, "And then Natsu and I started remembering things when we first met."

Sting was about then to say something as he quickly then bit his tongue. He knew whatever was about to come out of his mouth was going to come straight from jealousy. He had to admit he was kind of possessive about Lucy whenever she talked to any other guys then himself. But he knew if he told her to stop talking to Natsu and Gray, she would truly be highly angry.

"Whatever" Sting said coldly shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked the other way which made Lucy give off a confused look. She then just looked at the ground as she then noticed Gray and Natsu had finally stopped arguing.

"Come on Luce!" Natsu said grabbing Lucy by the arm, "Let's go explore this town more!"

Lucy then looked at Sting, "Sting you coming?"

Sting then turned the other way as he clasped his hands behind his head, "No I'm just going to head back now. Enjoy your time with _your_ little Natsu-san."

As he said that Sting began walking leaving Lucy, Gray, and Natsu all confused. But most of all Lucy, he was calling Natsu hers? And then he just walks away all of the sudden like she did the most unspeakable thing in all of Fiore.

"It'll be alright Luce." Natsu said with a toothy grin placing a comforting arm around her, "I'm sure he's just all pissed about something."

Lucy then nodded smiling at Natsu, "You're probably right Natsu. Come on you three, let's go explore this town!" She then hooked her arm into Natsu and Gray's arms as they began to walk further into the town.

Sting looked back at the scene and growled loudly but not loud enough for them to hear. He kicked a nearby tree as it soon left a dent into it. He sighed as he soon then leaned against it closing his eyes to think.

"Sting"

Sting then opened his eyes and widened on who was standing in front of him. Standing in front of him right now was Yukino. He felt this weird feeling throughout his body as he looked into her chocolate brown eyes the ones that reminded him of Lucy's.

"Yukino what're you doing here?" Sting asked with his arms crossed and a smirk spread across his face. He was actually quite delighted to see the celestial mage here after everything they've gone through together.

"Well I wanted to see you again." Yukino said with her hands behind her back looking at the ground as blush soon tinted her cheeks, "And I wanted to do this."

At that exact moment, Yukino smashed her lips onto Sting's leaving him wide eyed. What was Yukino doing? Doesn't she know that he's already taken by Lucy? His mind was going insane with all these thoughts cluttering his head that he felt like he couldn't breathe.

"Sting there you are! We've been-"

Sting then pushed Yukino off him taking a deep breath as he soon realized that the voice belonged to a wide eyed Lucy alongside a pissed off Gray and Natsu. Lucy fell onto her knees still shocked on the sight she had just seen between Sting and Yukino.

Lucy then raised her hands up to her eyes as soon sparkling tears started dripping down on the sides. Gray then kneeled down beside Lucy pressing her head against his chest giving her a comforting hug. He then looked over to Sting and shook his head. If looks could kill, Gray's glare right now would've killed Sting on the spot. But not as close as Natsu's glare, now that was something to run to the hills for.

"It isn't what it looks-"

"It definitely is what it looks Sting!" Lucy said sobbing as her eyes began to soon puff up, "It's obvious to me now and I was so blind to think you actually cared for me. It's now clear to me that you've chosen Yukino."

As Sting was about to look back to Yukino he noticed that she had already disappeared off somewhere.

_Damn that Yukino_ Sting said angrily to himself.

Sting began to walk to Lucy slowly as Natsu stood in front of Gray who was comforting Lucy still. Natsu cracked his knuckles which were engulfed in flames with an intense glare attached to his face. No longer was Natsu the person he was a few minutes ago, he was now a totally different person.

"Don't you go near Luce right now you bastard" Natsu growled, "Can't you tell she's already in enough pain right now?!" He then gestured his hand to Lucy who was still sobbing against Gray's chest as she let out deep breaths to help herself to keep breathing since she was crying so much.

Sting then clutched his fist tighter and gritted his teeth, "Tch whatever Lucy, and it's quite obvious to me that you've chosen Natsu." He then gave a sudden glare to Natsu as he then stormed away heading back to the house.

Lucy then began to wipe her tears away letting out another deep breath. Natsu then knelt down besides her and Gray and then gave her a comforting hug as well. He stroked his fingers through Lucy's golden locks as the celestial mage then looked up to him giving him a small smile.

"It's going to be alright Luce. I promise you." Natsu said with a smile, "I won't let anyone hurt you again? Okay?"

Lucy then nodded as she hugged Natsu back tightly as Gray then let out a sigh and scratched the back of his head. He really didn't think things were going to end up as they were right now, especially since homecoming was soon approaching.

**Just a little note: Don't worry! Lucy and Sting are just over for now but they'll be back later . That's a little spoiler for you guys! SoRRY :3**


	19. Sting's Anger

**So basically this chapter is about mostly Sting's anger towards the whole situation ^-^ Stupid Yukino! Gah! I just wanna slap you in the face for ruining my-er... Lucy's Sting-kun's relationship! D: But no need to worry, Sting and Lucy will get back together eventually (*; For now enjoy this chapter my beautiful readers!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail :c**

**Chapter 19:**

**-Sting's POV-**

"Welcome back Sting!" Mira said with a gleaming smile as she placed a plate of food in front of Rogue, "How was your-"

I just flashed a sudden glare to the take-over mage who frowned at me in response. I didn't actually mean to throw such a horrid glare at Mira but right now I wasn't in the mood for any kindness from anyone, especially from a Fairy right now.

"What's wrong with Sting-san?" Wendy asked looking up to Mira as she was helping Mira with the dishes, "Something seems to be really bothering him."

"It's nothing Wendy! Okay!" I hollered coldly to the Sky Dragon Slayer which I soon regretted when I noticed her tilt her head looking back to the sink as she gazed at the bubbles from the soap forming. A small little frown appeared on her lips.

"I'm s-sorry." Wendy said as she continued washing the dishes looking like she felt guilty from even asking. To be honest right now I was the one feeling guilty I shouldn't have yelled at her in that tone she was just asking in concern. Right now, I wouldn't be surprised if I hurt everyone's feelings in this freaking house.

Rogue raised an eyebrow at me as I begun to storm up the stairs smashing a few steps on the way up. I kicked open my door which was sent flying to the window which was soon broken as glass soon shattered everywhere my anger right now was piling and piling up inside of me like it was about to consume me both inside and out physically and mentally.

Just the thought of Yukino right now wanted me to seriously trash her across the face. Sure, it sounds really violent for me to think but I honestly wasn't in the mood to pity that celestial mage. After she had just run off like that not even bothering to actually tell Lucy it was all her.

And then it struck what was angering me the most. Lucy. I clutched my fist tighter as I slammed it against one of the walls soon leaving a dent into it knocking down some picture frame off of the desk in my room. I looked down at the now cracked picture frame glass that was now scattered all around the floor along with the window glass.

My face scrunched up at the picture as I soon picked it up. One side of the picture frame had a picture of me, Rogue, and Yukino which was perfectly unharmed. My blood boiled at the sight of Yukino I felt so disgusted just by looking at her.

The other side of the picture frame had a picture of me and Lucy smiling as she was putting up deuces with me grinning with my arm around her shoulder. I clutched the picture tighter when I noticed it soon had a small rip between the two of us. Was it a coincidence that the rip had to just appear between the two of us?

I held the picture tighter as I plopped down onto my bed my heading laying down on the pillow as I put the photo in front of my face examining it closely. I had completely remembered this day like it was yesterday. It was the day me and Lucy had our first actual date and I could recall she looked like she was having a blast that day.

For a moment the sight of seeing Lucy's smile on the photo made me grin a little but it soon stopped when I began to remember back to her reaction to Yukino. My lips curled into a frown maybe I was right. Maybe Natsu-san was the reason behind Lucy to smile after all. The thought of Natsu made me want to just punch the wall harder as I soon threw the picture of me and Lucy to the floor as I placed my hands over my face. This was literally so confusing.

_"I was so blind to think you actually cared for me!"_

Her exact words echoed in my mind like it was going to haunt me for the rest of the day. She really had thought I had chosen Yukino over her, what doesn't that blondie understand? I do care about her if I didn't why wouldn't I have shielded her from Minerva when she came up to us?

My thoughts were soon interrupted as I heard Levy and Rogue's laughing come from downstairs. Tch. Seeing that Rogue was having a better time than me right now was pissing me off. He wasn't even in a relationship with the damn bluenette but they still act like it and they're completely fine. Everyone in this damn house was just lucky that I wasn't going to bring down the house in my anger but my room was definitely not so lucky.

I then heard a few footsteps coming up from the stairs as a soft knock was heard inside my room from where the door used to be. There was Mira with a concerned look on her face as I let out a groan. Great, this probably wasn't going to end well I could tell.

"Sting?" Mira asked raising an eyebrow with a soft voice, "Are you alright- you seem a little well, angry."

"I'm fucking fantastic Mira really!" I said sarcastically as I sat up myself straight up from the bed, "I just so happened to bump into Yukino today and she kissed me!" I then stood up walking over to Mira as I felt the glare deepening from the look in her eyes.

"Want to know the best part?" I said with a sarcastic smirk, "Lucy saw the whole thing! And then Yukino ran off not even telling Lucy the whole truth but leaving me hanging." I then soon felt like my body was controlling itself but it actually wasn't. This was coming from complete anger as I soon felt a white sphere soon appearing in my hand as Mira soon began backing up to the door.

"Life's full of annoyances right?" I said with a chuckle, "Well you're being one of them! So just get out!" All of a sudden I lifted up my hand as it soon released the sphere of white light aiming towards Mira who widened her eyes to the ball of light appearing in front of her. Soon realizing what I had done I noticed the room filling up with wooden strips everywhere from the walls.

"No- don't tell me I-" I soon fell to my knees. Did I really just hurt Mira? I seriously let my anger get to the best of me. And if she was hurt- no more like dead, Laxus was going to make sure that I'd die a very painful death. I let out a deep breath she was just trying to help me but no my anger took over and did the talking. And to think this all could have been avoided if Yukino had not ruined my relationship.

As the dust cleared I soon noticed Rogue was standing there in front of Mira with a not too pleased look on his face as he apologized to Mira about my actions and that I didn't really mean it saying it just was my anger that was piling which was true. Mira then nodded her head with a small smile and started to head downstairs as Rogue walked into my room leaning against the wall.

"Sting, you really need to control your anger." Rogue said letting out a sigh, "I heard everything of your conversation with Mira. Is it true? Is Yukino really back and did she really kiss you?"

I stood up quietly and let out a deep breath as I soon sat down on the bed facing Rogue who was waiting for an answer against the wall. I nodded my head as I soon then looked back down at the glass shattered all over the floor.

Rogue looked at me with a nonchalant face as he soon made his way to the desk chair resting himself in it. He raised an eyebrow as he looked at all the damage I had already done in my room.

"I understand you're upset Sting about Yukino doing that, but you can't just let it all out on everyone"

I gave him a straight face thinking he was done talking but nope. To my surprise Rogue actually began to continue on which was a first.

"You have a lot of ways to win Lucy back." Rogue said, "But let me tell you, if you don't do it soon she'll probably end up going to homecoming with Natsu-san. And believe me, he may look dense when it comes to love but he knows who he truly loves deep down."

"And this is supposed to help me?" I asked raising an eyebrow as I crossed my arms.

Rogue let out a sigh, "All I'm saying is give it a little time. Whenever you think is the right time find yourself the courage to be the one to apologize for your anger. And most of all to tell Lucy exactly what had happened. If she keeps what she thought she saw in her head, she'll view it in a different perspective."

"Your point is?"

"My point is just tell her what happened. That's all."

I gave Rogue a look of annoyance as a vein popped in my forehead, "You could of told me that from the start instead of this little lecture."

Rogue chuckled lightly, "Well I like to confuse your little dense brain of yours."

"Gee thanks." I looked at Rogue with a glare which made him chuckle louder, "Anyways do I just ask Lucy back out when I next see her? Like you know tell her the truth, apologize to everyone for my actions, and then get back with her? Cause I really don't feel like seeing her with Natsu-san or that damn ice-mage or someone even like that."

"I suggest you do that at homecoming" Rogue said with a sly grin, "Just don't let those guys at school get all over here like that pervert Neko. And absolutely don't even dare trying to get in some other girls pants! You're on a mission here to get Lucy back-"

"I didn't get in her pants" I said with a straight face which soon turned into a grin, "Well not yet at least."

Rogue shook his head which made me laugh, "Alright. But if I were you I'd seriously go apologize to Mirajane and Wendy downstairs. Mostly Mira unless you want to get shocked endlessly until you're burnt to a crisp by Laxus for almost hurting her"

I flinched somewhat at the scene of Laxus shocking me endlessly in my head. I wouldn't mind picking a fight with the Lighting Dragon Slayer really, but right now I had too many things to solve and I didn't have time to be picking up a fight with him now.

Rogue then began to head out the door with me following right behind him. He then was about to go into his room until I spoke up.

"Hey thanks." I said with a smirk as he nodded his head with a small grin and emerged into the shadows of his room. He always kept his room dark for some reason probably since he's a Shadow Dragon Slayer and they actually do like the dark cause of the shadows.

I then snapped out of my thoughts as I began to head down the stairs noticing Mira and Wendy sitting on the kitchen stools with worried looks on their faces. I could hear that they were talking about how they were worried about me.

"Hey uh-Mira" I said rubbing the back of my head, "I'm sorry for what I did my anger got to the best of me and I shouldn't have brought it out on you. And I seriously would have never tried to hurt you it's just that a lot of things happened today."

"It's alright Sting, I truly understand. If I were you, I'd be in the same position letting out my anger on everyone that would come near me. I know you didn't mean what you did, it was just your anger speaking instead of yourself. Just be sure to try and control it next time."

I nodded my head as she smiled and then I faced Wendy, "I'm sorry too for shouting at you kid. Like I said I had a lot of things happening today all at once. No hard feelings?"

Wendy smiled, "Of course not Sting-san! I understand!"

I grinned at the Sky Dragon Slayer as I patted her on the head noticing Rogue had come out of his room as he leaned against the stair railing nodding his head.

Suddenly I heard the loud knock on the door. Oh shit, that was probably Lucy, Natsu, and Gray. I really wasn't ready to see them just yet after all that happened. Mira looked at me and nodded as she went to go open the door which revealed just Erza holding another box of cake. Like we didn't buy enough already the other day?!

I let out a sigh of relief, at least for these few hours I could probably spend without seeing Natsu and Grays wrath. But most of all to see Lucy's saddened face.

I clutched my fist tightly as Yukino's face soon flashed in my mind.

"You **will** pay" I muttered.

**I can't wait to see what Sting's revenge is xD It better be good cause I'm actually pretty pissed myself even though I wrote it that Yukino kissed Sting! LIKE OH HELL NO! He's mine! er- LUCYS! SO BACK OFF AND OH RIGHT STING WANTS TO SAY SOMETHING:**

**Sting: REVENGE WILL BE MINE! WATCH YOUR BACK YUKINO!**

**Jeez Sting o.o**


	20. The Awkwardness Begins

**Well this is the chapter where the awkwardness will begin . , damn how I really want Sting and Lucy to get back together asap but I think I'm going to make you guys suffer for the next few chapters without them together! :D Sorry! I'm doing it so theres a little drama in it, and TRUST ME. In the upcoming chapters there will be a ton of surprises that may even make your heart plop out of your chest! Just kidding! But I can assure you that Sting and Lucy ****WILL** **get back together eventually! Just not in these few upcoming chapters! Maybe in the thirties chapters or if I'm in a good mood the twenties! Even though I made no sense, please enjoy since you're beautiful and I love you!~**

**Chapter 20:**

Sting slouched on the couch next to Wendy who was watching some entertainment things for kids here age on the television. He zoned out thinking on how he'd act and what'd he do when Natsu and the others return from where they had last saw him. He especially wasn't ready to see Lucy's sad expression around the house.

Wendy then drew her attention off the TV and to Sting as she noticed the blank expression onto his face. She could tell he was thinking about what was going to happen when Natsu and the others come home. She seriously felt such sympathy towards the White Dragon Slayer since she understood that he didn't do anything but that it was Yukino that had kissed him.

"Sting-san, I hope you and Lucy-san make up soon" Wendy said looking at her fingers as she twiddled them, "After all, I know you would never do that to her."

Sting gave a tiny grin to Wendy as he then ruffled her dark-blue hair. Even though she was still young, she understood everyone completely.

Mira then came into the living room holding two glasses of lemonade as she placed them on the coffee table in front of the two, "I figured you two would be thirsty, so I prepared some lemonade for you both." She then took a seat on the couch sitting in between the two dragon slayers.

Wendy then went to grab the lemonade slowly gulping it down unlike Sting who just stared into the ice cubes swishing around in the lemonade. He honestly couldn't stop thinking of the moment which he knew he had to soon. If he wanted to somehow win Lucy back, he had to stop remembering that awful moment she had seen between him and Yukino.

Mira then snapped her fingers in front of Sting's face, "You'll get her back, I assure you. Just for now let her cool down, and let her get the steam out of her system before you think about talking again with her. Right now, she's confused about what she had seen when she doesn't even know it was all Yukino." She then let out a sigh and then a small smile, "And here I thought she reminded me of Lisanna, perhaps I was wrong."

"I just don't get why Yukino had to come back in the first place" Sting mumbled, "I mean sure Rogue and I were good friends with her, but it doesn't mean she can just reappear and kiss me out of nowhere."

"People's feelings can get out of control these days" Mira said sighing as she then heard the door knock which made Sting's blank face turn into a high alert one, "Ah, don't worry. It's just Laxus coming over with Juvia and the others."

Just to make sure Sting peeked through the window's curtains and sure enough, it was Laxus and the others. He let out another sigh of relief which made Mira smile and giggle as she went to go and open the door. As soon as Mira left the room, Sting went to head upstairs towards Rogue's room.

He knocked hardly on Rogue's bedroom door as he noticed the Shadow Dragon Slayer open it with a displeased look as if he had just been disturbed from slumber. Sting chuckled lightly as Rogue opened the door all the way so that he could walk in.

"This better be important Sting" Rogue said with his arms crossed leaning against the wall, "I was just about to finally head off to sleep until you interrupted."

Sting chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head, "Eh sorry Rogue, it's just that I'm seriously curious on what's going to happen when Lucy and the others arrive home. I mean they should have been here a while ago, but it seems like they had other plans."

Rogue ruffled his hand through his own hair as Sting continued telling him about his problems in life and worries and such things Rogue didn't really care about at the moment. He grumbled as he rubbed his forehead due to Sting's chattering.

"So what exactly do you need Sting?"

"Well just exactly is this whole thing going to play" Sting asked raising an eyebrow, "I mean I don't know if I can handle not talking to blondie for like the next two weeks until homecoming. What am I supposed to do then? Make her jealous?"

"I don't know Sting, my brains not working right now" Rogue grumbled as he pinched the bridge of his nose, "You know I'm not in a good mood when you wake me up, so maybe you should come back later when I'm actually awake and refreshed."

"Fine" Sting said walking out of Rogue's room as he closed the door shut behind him. He let out a sigh and groaned as he made his way towards his room. What he didn't notice is who was standing in front of his bedroom door staring at the door, as if they were waiting for him to open it. There standing in front of Sting's room was Yukino.

Sting clutched his fists tight as Yukino turned her head towards Sting her eyes widened at the White Dragon Slayer. Now he was surrounded by a white aura, with the white scales covering the side of his face, shoulders, and other parts of his body. His blood was boiling once again as it was earlier when he came back from what had happened.

"What're you doing here?" Sting snarled at her giving her a glare, "If you're here to apologize to me, just save it. I don't want to hear it, you already ruined things."

"I- S-Sting" Yukino said as she put her hand out to touch his arm as he then smacked it away.

"Don't touch me" Sting hissed as he soon heard footsteps running up the stairs revealing Mira with her famous glare implanted on her face as she placed her hands on her hips looking at Yukino.

"Yukino, I told you Sting didn't want to see you right now" Mira tried to say in a calm tone trying to calm her demon persona, "If you would be so kind, I'm going to show you the way out now." Yukino then glanced over to Sting one last time as she then finally headed down the stairs with Mira right behind her.

Mira then looked back at Sting and he noticed her face was back to its usual cheery self. She mouthed the words, "Food's ready." He then nodded calming himself down as the aura soon disappeared as well as the scales before he too began heading downstairs smelling the aroma of food.

What Sting didn't realize is that the table was not only filled with the other members of Fairy Tail but as well as three recognizable hair colors sitting in a row. A raven haired one, a pink haired one, and most of all the blonde haired one.

"Oh shit" Sting muttered lowly to himself. Natsu, Gray, and Lucy had finally arrived home and he was sure as hell he wasn't ready for the awkwardness that was going to be at the table now. Slowly, he walked into the dining room as he felt the tension rise in the air. Everyone else was chatting away not realizing his presence, while the three mages stood quiet watching him as he took a seat.

Sting tilted his head towards his plate as Natsu eyed him with his arms crossed. Sting could literally feel that Natsu was looking at him with his dark onyx eyes that weren't too happy right now. He let out a deep breath as he noticed Laxus was sitting right next to him raising an eyebrow at Sting.

Laxus had heard about the Sting and Lucy situation and he couldn't have been more pissed about it. He knew Sting didn't do anything horrible even though he didn't trust him fully. Sure Sting could be a self-confident jerk, but he knew he wouldn't ever do that. And for some reason it pissed him off on how Natsu was sending Sting these death looks.

Also, another reason Laxus was pretty pissed about this situation is because him, Mira, and Erza had to go through that Minerva thing to find out information which ended up in Rogue actually asking Minerva himself and confronting her about Sting and Lucy. And Mira was going to set Minerva and Orga together somehow which meant that Lucy and Sting wouldn't have to worry about Minerva going after Sting and attacking Lucy anymore. But what was the thing that Laxus had heard today? Sting and Lucy had broken up because of a misunderstanding. To even think no one even told Lucy on how it was a misunderstanding was unbelievable.

"Listen kid, I know were not the close of pals" Laxus said as he forked the food on his plate, "But I know you didn't do anything. Natsu's just overprotective of chickie over there. He'll get over it soon, if not I'll send him a good shocking to knock that into his dense brain of his."

Sting smirked and nodded his head. He felt somewhat good that Laxus too did believe he didn't do anything even though they weren't even the close of friends. He then felt a lot better as he began to reach over to grab the salt not noticing Lucy was doing the same exact thing. Their fingertips touched as they grabbed the salt which left Lucy completely wide eyed.

"You take it" Sting mumbled quietly as he swiped his hand lightly away from the salt so that she'd be able to use it. She thanked him quietly looking at her plate as she began to shake the little container. Natsu noticed Lucy being quiet and looked over to Gray nodding as the two soon began to cheer up the celestial mage.

Sting rolled his eyes in annoyance, he just wanted to tell Lucy on how it was just a misunderstanding right here and right now. He wanted to hold her tightly to him and never let her go telling her to stop crying. He just wanted to kiss her lips ensuring her that things were going to be alright between them, but he couldn't. Not now though. Rogue had explained everything to him on what to do and he had to do all of that at homecoming.

For now, Sting had to just act like he didn't care at all about the situation. He let out another deep breath as a confident face was now placed onto his face. He decided to push those things in the back of his head for now so he could go back to his regular self.

A grin curled onto his lips as he looked over to Lucy grinning as she quickly looked the other way. Sure, he was seriously worried about if this was going to work or not, but whatever the result was in the end. As long as Lucy was back to her regular self, he would be happy.

Sting grinned wider as he clasped his hands behind his head leaning against the chair. He was the Great Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth after all. He'd always get what he wants in the end, and this was one of the things he hoped for most was going to happen. That Lucy and him would be back together after homecoming which was approximately two weeks away.

Sting sighed he guess he could go two weeks without speaking to blondie. Nope most obviously couldn't handle that since he was a chatterbox. He decided he would talk to the celestial mage as much as possible so that they'd be close enough for her to come back to him.

Erza then plopped down the box of strawberry cake in the middle of the table with an expression of excitement on her face. He could tell she couldn't wait to consume some of the cake within.

He chuckled lightly as Mira sliced a piece of cake for everyone as she then handed him his plate of strawberry cake. He thanked her looking at the sweet in front of him as he used his fork to grab a piece. He then rose it to his mouth as the flavor spread as it soon struck him that it wasn't just a strawberry cake. But strawberry and vanilla, that was Lucy's two favorite flavors in the world. He couldn't help but grin to himself as he looked up to the celestial mage who was looking at him as if she knew what he was thinking.

After consuming the cake piece, Sting started to head up to his bedroom throwing off his shirt showing his well muscular body and shaped abs. He turned off the lights leaving himself only in shorts as he then sprinted into bed staring at the ceiling as a smirk curled onto his lips.

"Don't worry blondie" Sting said quietly to himself, "I'm still your boyfriend whether you like it or not."

**LET'S JUST HOPE THERE ISN'T A TWIST AT HOMECOMING LATER. I'M NOT THAT CRUEL TO DO THAT. OR AM I? ;D**


	21. Oh Snap

**Yay! This is a week late . Sorry! School was a pain in the bum but I managed :D But enjoy~**

**Chapter 21:**

**-Lucy's POV-**

I sighed as I sat in class tapping my pencil lightly on the desk constantly zoning out. To be honest, I had to stop thinking about that moment that I saw between Sting and Yukino. Yes it was painful to remember since I actually started to believe Sting wasn't that kind of guy, but it seems I was totally wrong. I was so stupid as well to think he had actually fallen for me when in reality he had his feelings towards another celestial mage.

I shook my head as I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I spun around to see Neko grinning at me which made me raise an eyebrow and give him a nonchalant face. Seriously out of all people it had to be him tapping me on the shoulder the freaking pervert that was staring at my chest on the first day of school when I was with Sting? Oh Mavis, I could tell this wasn't going to end quite well.

"What?" I asked as I noticed his eyes glisten in amusement.

"What happened between with the "Great" Sting?" Neko snickered, "Did he finally dump you? Well I actually really don't mind considering it gives me and all the other guys in school a chance."

A vein popped on the side of my forehead as I eyed him with a sharp glare glued onto my face. Of course he had to bring up Sting and us breaking up just of course. To make it worse, you could tell that he wants a chance with me which I had to highly disagree on. Sure, Neko was cute and everything, but there was no way in hell that I was going to fall for his little pervy self which could seriously relate to Sting's personality.

"Hey listen to me when I'm talking to you"

He then waved a hand in front of my face as I sighed in annoyance. Jeez, he really was such an annoying guy. I could see why Sting just attacked him on the first day of school considering that him and his little group kept staring at me which made Sting obviously irritated. Well, it wasn't particularly Sting's entire fault since Neko was the one to actually challenge him.

I then shook my head once again to come completely back to reality as I finally saw Neko letting out a deep breath as he finally made eye contact with me once again. It looked like a lust of hunger flickered in his ember eyes as he was now inches away from my face. My breathing became really rapid noticing that I could now literally feel him breathing on my face.

I bit my bottom lip as my face began to flush a bright red. I mean I didn't have feelings for the guy but I just felt so uncomfortable with his face just inches away from mine. I was always used to Sting doing that to me so I really didn't mind, but when Neko did it; it just didn't feel right at all.

"Aw what's wrong blondie?" Neko grinned, "A little jumpy?"

**Blondie…**

That was Sting's little nickname for me whenever he didn't really feel like calling me by my real name. Whenever I heard someone call me that, I could literally hear Sting's voice saying the word instead of the actual person's voice.

**"**Could you back off a little?" I said trying to turn back around in my seat until I felt both of his hands press against the side of my cheeks, pulling me in towards closer to his face. My hands gripped my seat as I was paralyzed on not knowing on what to do next. And I have to admit, I sound like such a weakling considering I'm a mage who can easily flatten him out in a few seconds but whenever moments like this happens to me I never have the courage to use my keys to call on Loke or Virgo or any of the celestial spirits.

And then, it happened in a matter of seconds which had soon left me completely wide eyed.

Neko's lips were now perfectly pressed against mine as I felt a sudden chill run down my spine. My mind was becoming foggy from the lack of oxygen as I then pushed him back letting the oxygen finally run through me. I looked down at the floor then back at him as I noticed a wide grin spread across his face as he then got up for the bell, winked and waved at me one last time as he made his way out with his group of friends leaving me still shocked in my seat.

"What just happened" I murmured to myself as my thoughts began to replay that sudden moment. I wasn't even expecting that to happen since Sting would always defend-

"Oh wait. That's right…" I said as I clutched my hand against my chest shaking my head in disapproval. This had to stop the constant thoughts of his image roaming inside my mind like it was haunting me. I know we hadn't known each other for a long time, and we dated for not too long… but somehow I felt like a piece of me was now missing. It was really confusing actually.

"Lucy!"

I then turned my head to see Erza by the doorway in her armor with a bright smile implanted on her face. She then made her way towards me gripping my wrist as she then began to drag me out the door. I then noticed that Mira and Laxus were waiting out in the hall as they began to trail behind Erza.

"Where are we going?" I asked as my eyes filled with curiosity at Erza's excitement, Mira's giggling, and Laxus' grinning.

"We're on a mission to set Orga and Minerva up together!" Mira said clapping happily with her glistening white teeth gleaming.

Ashlee then appeared behind a couple of lockers as she leaned against it with a sly smile curled onto her lips.

"Now maybe I'll have a chance with Sting-kun after I tell him what I just saw between Lucy and Neko."

**-Stings POV-**

I slammed my locker as I looked down to where Lucy's locker was which. She looked in a somewhat happy mood today which meant Natsu-san and Gray probably did something to cheer her up. I continued to gaze down at her until some brunette chick named Ashlee got in my view of her locker. Ashlee's face was all red and she was twiddling her fingers she looked pretty nervous. Really now, I was seriously trying to see if blondie was coming to her locker or not.

Honestly I didn't have any time for this. Like Rogue said, I had to make sure no other guy had the hots for blondie unless they're asking to be in a world of pain. Just the thought of seeing her with another guy, or even Natsu-san made me feel so uneven. Trust me if I saw that I'd seriously probably freak right there and just lose it.

I then drew my attention back to Ashlee who then began to stutter a lot.

"Um S-Sting" Ashlee asked looking at me straight in the eye. Her face was now getting redder every moment and her breathing became intense. She better not be doing what I think she's about to do.

"Yeah" I asked raising an eyebrow as I tried looking past her to see Lucy but of course there was a mob of girls right behind Ashlee covering the lockers where Lucy would usually be at now and then they began pushing her into me. I slowly backed up a little when I noticed she wrapped her arms around my torso. What in the exact hell was she doing?

"Sting, I have some feelings for you and I was wondering if you-"

"No" I then pushed her off me as she looked at me wide eyed as tears were about to stream down her face at any minute, "I'm sorry, but I don't feel the same way. "

"Why? Why can't you at least give it a try! I can prove to you that I'm much better than Lucy since I saw her-" I then cupped my hand over her mouth to shut her up. I narrowed my darkened eyes at her sudden widened ones as I soon removed my hand from her mouth. From her expression, I could feel that I had a strong glare glued onto my face as I noticed she began to have goose bumps all over her arms.

I don't know how but she somehow was able to scream these words even with my hand cupped around her mouth.

"I SAW LUCY KISSING NEKO IN CLASS."

What did this freaking bitch just say right now? Lucy was kissing Neko? I clutched my fists and gritted my teeth as a bright white aura surrounded my body scales soon forming. I could hear the chuckling of Ashlee in front of me as I then looked up at her with a glare.

"See Sting-kun she's nothing than a skanky ass-"

"Let me tell you once" I said hissing at her, "I don't care if you're a girl. I'll have no problem putting you in your place if you dare talk about Lucy that way." I clutched my fists as I glared at her one last time before turning around and shoving my hands in my pockets. Damn. These girls in this high school were already all annoying.

"Can't you at least try and be a little friendly?"

I then looked over to see Rogue leaning against a locker with his crimson red pupils just staring me down with an eyebrow raised up at me in surprise. I don't know why he even looked surprised considering I'd always treat people that way back in Sabertooth so it wasn't really a new thing for me.

"Now really Sting if you plan on getting Lucy back, I think you're going to have to make her a little jealous. But just don't overdo it and you know what I mean. Just don't flirt with girls by doing what you did back in Sabertooth, get in their pants."

I chuckled at Rogue's little comment about me getting blondie jealous which would be an awesome sight to see. I snickered at myself as he began going on about someone getting in someone else's pants

and of course I wasn't paying attention to Rogue as I nodded without even knowing what in the hell he said.

I was completely zoned out as I began to imagine the look on Lucy's face when she sees me flirting with other girls. I wondered if she would be possessive or maybe a little obsessive about me, tch she should be anyways I mean look at me I'm like the hottest guy out there.

"You're seriously hopeless" Rogue groaned as he smacked his forehead, "Just listen and don't over-do it."

I rolled my eyes as I nodded my head. Did Rogue really think I was going to get with someone else while I have only eyes for a certain blondie? Tch I already have my eyes set on something far greater.


	22. Finally

**Sorry this is late :p , school was a pain in the yummy bummy but it's all good now ! :D , I still write these things and still update so no worries :D But enjoy!**

**Chapter 22:**

**-Normal POV-**

Erza came to a halt as she finally let go of Lucy's wrist turning around to face Laxus and Mira along with Lucy who was panting to regain her breath from being literally dragged across the school. A sight of excitement danced in Erza's glistening brown eyes as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Like I said before Lucy, Mira is getting Orga and Minerva together" Erza said with a serious expression, "I've had enough of her spreading these rumors and especially hearing them throughout all the immature girls in school. Honestly, she must be with Orga if this will be able to stop."

Lucy then tilted her head towards the eldest Strauss sibling who was chuckling with her hand over her mouth. She raised a puzzling eyebrow at the three S-Class mages standing before her. The thing Lucy didn't understand was why they were still going through all this trouble for her when her and Sting are already over and done with. Which meant there'd be no need to be getting Minerva, and Orga together since she could go and have Sting all to herself now that he is single.

"What's the point of doing this?" Lucy said as she sat down besides a locker bringing her knees to her face, "It doesn't matter anymore…"

Erza then slammed her hand against the wall as her eyes soon darkened, "It does certainly matter Lucy! Minerva is targeting you since you were with Sting! I will not just stand her while I see one of my dear friends being talked about like that!"

Erza then paused gripping her fists, as Laxus led his eyes towards Lucy who was looking the other way trying not to make eye contact with any of the S-Class mages.

"Blondie, Erza's got a point" Laxus said ruffling his fingers through his hair, "I don't want to be having to deal with this Minerva bullshit anymore, so I think it's for the best that Mira here goes and knocks some sense into those two so that they can become a damn couple and leave you alone."

"But you don't have to do this-"

"Quiet chickie" Laxus said letting out a deep sigh, "We've already gone through a lot with this already, might as well just finish it here and now. Besides, I'd feel bad for the kid if he had to get stuck with Minerva." Laxus then shivered to the thought of her name sending chills up his spine due to the fact that the woman had an intense obsession with the Lightning Dragon Slayer.

"Laxus is right" Mira said placing a hand on Lucy's shoulder, "Might as well finish the job." She then took away her hand from the celestial mage's shoulder as she began to head for the double doors which lead into the library where Minerva and Orga were silently studying inside.

"I wish you well Mira. Now do what you do best!" Erza said with a cheer as Mira gave off a confident smile.

Mira then gave them a thumbs up as she swung open the library doors slowly emerging into them, shutting them close right behind her. Laxus then crossed his arms eyeing the celestial mage who was quietly sitting on the floor staring at it. Erza leaned against the lockers beside the library doors eyeing the two mages in front of her.

"You can't be gloomy all the time Lucy" Erza said letting out a sigh, "I propose that we do something to get your mind off Sting. How about once Mira is done with the deed, we go out and have a girls night out like we can invite Levy, Juvia, Lisanna, Ever, and the others as well!"

Lucy then swung her head up in a fast motion to watch Erza who was looking at her with serious eyes. She could tell that the requip mage was quite serious on getting her mind off Sting. But the thing is whatever Lucy saw or heard it somehow reminded her of the blonde haired knucklehead. The moments they had together would replay in her mind as she could even feel his own touch of his lips right now and the way he would wrap his arms around her made her feel even worse.

It was times like these where she wanted to just leap into the White Dragon Slayer's arms as he told her that everything was going to be fine and things would go back to the way things used to be. But now, everything has changed, everything since that single day where she saw Yukino and Sting.

"Lucy!" Erza hollered into her ear, waving her hand in front of the celestial mages face. Lucy blinked three times before she could finally come back to reality from her thoughts. She shook her head swiftly and then turned to face the requip mage with a smile.

"Yes Erza, I'd love that!"

Erza gleamed a smile at Lucy as she too nodded her head in response. Laxus rolled his eyes and grumbled on how he wouldn't be able to attend their "girls" night out. As a matter of fact, he wanted to come along to hear about all the things they'd do and what they'd talk about. Maybe he'd get the guys to go with him to spy on them…

"And please make sure that Natsu doesn't try and follow us Laxus" Erza said gluing her eyes onto the Lightning Dragon Slayer who was completely zoned out. She smacked her forehead in response and shook her head wondering why all Fairy Tail men were like this.

Laxus then snickered, "Oh I'll make sure none of them will come along."

But little did Erza know was that when Laxus had said that, he had two fingers crossed behind his back.

**-Mira's POV-**

Well it was finally time for me to hook up these two Sabertooth mages so that they'd finally leave us fairies alone with our relationships. Especially Minerva, even though I can't stand that woman I'm nice enough to be doing herself a favor.

I then began to walk over to Minerva who was sitting at one of the tables with Orga. She had her nose stuck in some dusty old book, while Orga had his headphones plugged in as he blasted out to his music singing along to the music. Somehow, to me he resembles Gajeel since he likes to sing and stuff.

I then shook that thought off, as I took a deep breath finally approaching the table noticing that Minerva hasn't even noticed my presence. Putting my brightest smile on I finally was ready for myself to speak.

"Why hello there Minerva, Orga" I said with my best smile with my hands clasped together.

Minerva then stuck her head out of her book raising an eyebrow as her expression soon changed into a disgusted look, "What do you want fairy trash?"

Even though I was quite offended by her, I just brushed it off reminding myself that I was on a mission here and this was practically my only shot at it since the two are in the same room right now. Without even asking, I plopped myself in front of Minerva and Orga noticing Orga had taken his headphones out of his ears with a puzzled face.

"I'd like to know about you two's relationship" I said with a pleasant smile, "I've heard throughout many in the school that you both are somewhat friends with benefits, am I correct?"

Minerva's face scrunched up as she waved her hand, "What kind of nonsense is that. Of course I'm not going out with this lug. The only one I had my eyes set on is Sting and only Sting."

I then looked over to Orga as I could tell he had quite a look of hurt on his face and I couldn't help but feel bad for the Sabertooth mage. After all, I had heard from Sting that the Lightning God Slayer has had a long term crush on Minerva but for some reason she just pleasantly brushes him off like she enjoys the satisfaction from it. And I can tell you this, I've been in the same position as Orga and it seriously hurts when the person you have feelings for just brushes you off like that.

That's how I felt with Laxus before we started dating, I felt like I was just another simple girl to him since there are so many other girls other there. And with a guy of his looks, he could probably have anyone he wants. A smile soon crept onto my lips as I then realized that he could choose from all these beautiful girls, but he decided to choose me. And from there, I knew that I had to help Orga with Minerva so he would finally feel the warm feeling from being loved back from the one you love.

Without realizing I slammed my hand on the table with a sharp glare facing towards Minerva, "Don't you understand that Orga over here as strong feelings for you?! And all you do is treat him like he's just another boy to you nothing special at all. Hell, he treats you special and all you do is call him a lug. And then here you are having the nerves to announce that you only have eyes for Sting in front of him. That honestly makes me sick Minerva. Can't you just get it through your head that Sting doesn't like you like that!?"

And surprisingly Minerva stood quiet to that. She bit her lip which meant I knew she had nothing to say to that and to be honest with you, I didn't mean to snap at her like that. But it's just part of my demon persona you know?

Orga stood wide eyed at me as I just gave him a warm smile, "I know how it feels to be in your position Orga, but let me tell you something things will turn out alright. For example take a look at me and Laxus that could soon be you and Minerva."

I then noticed a light shade of pink flash onto Minerva's cheeks which had me actually pretty shocked. She was blushing over what I had just said? About her and Orga, was she really actually considering it this time?

Minerva then took a deep breath as she finally opened her mouth, "Let me be completely honest here with you… I only brush Orga off because maybe that's what I do to try and get his attention. Flirting with other guys to try and make him jealous, so that's why I decided to try and get him jealous on getting with Sting since it's one of his friends. But, I can see that I was wrong trying to get Orga to understand my true feelings towards him…"

Was that just a confession?

In a blink of an eye, I saw Minerva crash into Orga's chest clasping his arms around him tight. I then sweat dropped as the two began to link lips with each other. I slowly backed up and excused myself from them as I sped out the door with a squeal escaping my own lips.

Once I was out of the room I noticed Laxus had a confused expression implanted on his face which I could tell that he was wondering why I had just squealed loudly like that. A wide smile curled onto my lips as I then nodded my head.

Erza's eyes widened as she put a fist in the air for a sign of victory. Laxus just chuckled with his arms crossed wrapping an arm around me. I giggled as I rested my head on his chest thinking about what I had just made happen between Orga and Minerva. I felt really good inside for helping an enemy find happiness with love.

Laxus then grabbed my chin tilting it upwards with a wide grin on his lips, "Hey they don't call you Fairy Tail's matchmaker for nothing."

And with that his lips pressed against mine which made my cheeks flush up in red.

I then looked over to Erza who looked embarrassed from seeing what she had just seen between me and Laxus as she soon then looked the other way fake whistling acting like she had seen nothing. Oh Erza was really embarrassed when it came to things like these.

Erza then cleared her throat, "A-Ahem, but I think we should start heading back to class now." She then tugged at Lucy's hand dragging her along with her in the hallway as Lucy then waved at us with a smile soon disappearing in the distance.

I chuckled as I then saw Lisanna walking down the hallway with a bright grin.

"I heard Erza telling Lucy something about tonight while I was passing by them in the hallway. What exactly are we even doing?" Lisanna said with a smile her arms crossed.

"Erza planned for all you girls to have some girls night tonight whatever that means" Laxus said snickering to himself as he thought about his plan.

I then clapped my hands in amusement and squealed. I could already see that tonight unexpected things were going to happen.

**-With Sting-**

Sting mumbled to himself as he sat on the roof of the school while the crisp autumn breeze blew. For some reason he just didn't feel like going to any of his classes today or even seeing anyone until the school day was over.

He then laid himself on the concrete of the roof staring up at the sky with his hands clasped behind his head as he then slowly shut his eyes.

The thing that wouldn't leave his mind is what the girl Ashlee had told him earlier about Neko kissing Lucy. That's what bothered him most, that another guy than him had kissed Lucy's lips who he thought belonged to him and only him.

He then groaned in annoyance as he rubbed his eyes as he then soon footsteps heading his way. In a flash Sting sat up as his eyes soon trailed to the figure that was coated in the shade from the bright sunlight. He squinted as he finally soon realized who was approaching him which made his eyes soon the size of dinner plates.

Lisanna soon approached Sting with a smile on her face, "Rogue told me that I'd find you up here!"

Sting raised an eyebrow, as he rolled his eyes, "And why are you even looking for me?"

Lisanna chuckled as she then knelt down besides the White Dragon Slayer, "Well I decided to have a nice conversation with you since we don't really socialize that much. But I've heard about you and Lucy, and I'd like to tell you something.

"I don't need your pity if it's about Lucy" Sting mumbled which made Lisanna just chuckle as he noticed the takeover mage staring at him with wide dark blue eyes.

"You really are a Stingy-bee aren't you?" Lisanna said placing a hand on her hip which made Sting give her a glare for her comment on relating him to a bee. That was something that Lucy would usually joke with Sting about, and just hearing it coming from someone else just made him angry for some reason.

"Tch. Whatever, go and make out with Natsu-san already."

Lisanna then stuck out her tongue at Sting, "I would but he's somewhere around this school and I really don't feel like searching for him. But back to why I am here, I want to tell you something Laxus had told me when I was walking by in the halls."

"And what's that?" Sting said with a nonchalant expression that could probably compete with Rogues.

"We're having a girls night out tonight, and Laxus informed me once Mira left that he was going to get all of you guys to come and spy on us during the outing. And if you do tag along, I'll be sure to ask Lucy about you. Think of it as some checking up on Lucy's thoughts on you. And this could maybe be the key on getting you guys back together"

A sly grin soon curled onto Sting's lips which made Lisanna lips curled into a devious one. Lisanna knew that she'd do anything to get her friend and Sting back together. And maybe she also wanted to make them get back together, to make sure the celestial mage doesn't get with the pink haired mage instead. All in all, she was doing this for Lucy.

"If it's something that could get us back together, then I'll do it."


	23. Rogue's Decision

**Gah, sorry this is late! Freaking school is making me so busy so that's why updates take forever now! But I promise you , I'll still be updating! :D Promise! I love you xo, enjoy my beautiful readers . ~**

**Chapter 23:**

"So exactly what're we doing tonight on our girl's night out?" Lucy said leaning her elbows on the lunchroom table as she focused her attention to the scarlet-haired mage who was nibbling her strawberry cake.

Erza narrowed her brown eyes towards Lucy with a serious expression, "Well Mira over here has decided that we visit the local hot springs which I don't find any problem with. It'll be relaxing to calm a bit down from our studies."

Mira clapped her hands with a smile, "So as you already know, later tonight we have the hot springs!"

"We've only been here a few weeks Erza" Levy said sweat dropping to the fact that Erza had said it in a tone as if they've been studying their whole entire life.

Cana then banged the secret bottle of booze she hid on the table. A fainted tint of blush was spread across her cheeks which they could tell she had been drinking for a while now. She hiccupped as she then opened her mouth to proceed to whatever she was trying to tell them.

"Erza's right *hic* we need to loosen up a bit!" Cana said as she held her bottle in the air which earned a scold from Erza since she wasn't allowed to have any type of alcohol on school grounds. But of course, that was Cana alright bending the rules to keep herself conflicted in her desire.

"Exactly what Cana said" Erza said as she crossed her arms shutting her eyes, "I just don't want any damage to be done while we're there now is that understandable?"

"Ah Erza, I hope you do remember we're not the guys" Lucy said chuckling, "Besides, I'm sure we won't have to deal with any of that if Gray and Natsu won't be tagging along. Since those two always love to pick fights with each other on our outings, they're usually the ones causing all of it."

Erza nodded her head resting her arms on the table, "Yes, but you must admit our missions wouldn't be the same without those two. They tend to make everything much more interesting for us." She then looked over to Natsu and Gray who were bickering about something that had happened in class that caused the two of them to get into trouble.

"Just what exactly have you done?" Erza scolded, "It better not have been anything related to hurting a student's body."

Gray flinched for a second as he rubbed the back of his head chuckling, "Well I wouldn't say we exactly hurt anyone. More like killed the environment we were in around us."

Natsu crossed his arms and glared at the ice mage, "We wouldn't have caused any damage if you just so happened to listen to me. But no, you probably don't have a brain from being around the cold so much. All that cold ice probably froze your damn brain stripper."

A vein appeared on Gray's forehead as he slammed his hands on the table getting all up in Natsu's face, "How about you try saying that again flame brain. Let me have you know that your brain has already been fried up and burnt to a crisp. So you probably don't have one speck of it left idiot." He then smacked the back of Natsu's head earning a groan from the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Are you asking for a fight?" Natsu said as he stood up glaring at Gray, "Cause if you're I'm all fired up!"

"Bring it dragon breath!" Gray said as he began to ice his hand with his ice-make magic.

"Don't fight right now" Lucy tried saying to ice and fire mage but of course was completely ignored by the twos intense glare to each other. There was never a day when Gray and Natsu wouldn't at least argue once.

"You two knock it off" Erza said as she smacked the two on the back of the head. She then sent them a heart stopping glare as she crossed her arms against her chest, "I don't care on who started it, all I want to know is what exactly have you done."

Natsu and Gray then looked at each other than back to Erza. You could tell they didn't like what Erza had said on explaining what exactly had happened. Sweat started dripping down from Gray's forehead as Natsu looked pale as a ghost like all the life was suck right out of him. Whatever the two had did, must've been pretty awful to get a reaction like this.

"I'm going to give you to the count of three" Erza said with a booming voice as she sneered over the two who were still standing like statues, "One."

Natsu turned his head towards Gray noticing that the ice mage was biting his bottom lip deciding whether they should actually confess to what they've done, or just receive punishment from Erza for not doing what she had demanded.

"Two."

Gray let out a deep breath as Natsu then nodded his head. I guess the two were ready to finally tell the mighty Titania on what they've done completely wrong.

"Alright we'll tell you" Gray said letting out a deep breath as Natsu then opened his mouth as a chuckle then slipped out immediately. He could already tell that the idiot was going to mess up whatever he was saying to Erza, to make her think the wrong idea."

Natsu clasped his hands behind his head, "Well basically, we were walking in the hallway and then we found Sting or at least someone we thought was him. So I guess anger bubbled in the two of us when we saw what had happened between him and Luce, so we decided to get revenge for Luce. But whoever the look-alike was, he ran like the damn wind and dodged almost every single hit we threw at him. So instead of the fire and ice aiming towards him, it really hit all around the halls. But Gray over here freaking froze a student for crying out loud."

Erza was completely silent as Gray gawked his mouth open to the fact that Natsu had ratted him out about the freezing the student incident. Technically, it wasn't Gray's fault that the kid so happened to be in his view of the look-alike and wouldn't move when Gray told him to. Drastic times called for drastic measures, and that was a completely drastic measure.

"Hey remember you burned someone's clothes off moron" Gray groaned and then began to snicker that he finally came up with something that Natsu did to rat him out in front of Erza. Even if he did so, that wasn't going to stop Erza from giving those two a smack in the head or two.

But surprisingly Erza began to laugh as she clutched her stomach soon beginning to crack up from laughter. Natsu and Gray sweat dropped at the scene of the S-Class mage since she was laughing instead of scolding them about on how they should behave when they are away from Magnolia.

Natsu and Gray then began to laugh along with Erza still confused about the whole fact that she didn't even have a quick reaction as usual to the damages they had told her they'd done.

"So you're not mad?" Natsu said with a toothy grin at Erza who was wiping a tear away from her eye from her uncontrollable laughter.

"Oh no…" Erza's then face full of laughter soon disappeared into that famous horrifying glare of hers, "Mad doesn't begin to describe my anger on what you've done."

Gray's face then turned pale, as Natsu widened his mouth since he had actually thought Erza was actually going to let this side. Well, he guessed completely wrong.

"It's time for your punishment" Erza said with a serious look upon her face as she began to come closer and closer to Natsu and Gray. The two mages could already tell from the look on Erza's face that they were both in a heap of trouble.

**-Sting's POV-**

Surprisingly, I decided not to sit at blondie's lively table as I went to come sit with Rogue today. I still didn't get why he still sat at the Sabertooth table since nothing ever happened over here. And let me tell you, the thing I first thing I saw when I sat down was definitely the most disgusting thing ever.

**Minerva and Orga were making out right in front of me and Rogue.**

I gagged at the sight of that as Rogue snickered shaking his head to my quick and disgusted expression engraved on my face. Honestly, that was horrifying. I mean I wouldn't mind if me and blondie did that out in public, but these two were just a big no.

I then turned to Rogue with a grin curled onto my lips, "Oh right! Me and you are going to a hot springs tonight! You understand?"

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Are you turning gay Sting? Cause if you are, I'm not interested since I already have my eyes set on Levy."

My face then turned into a nonchalant one, "No Rogue, I'm not turning gay for you. Think of it as a little night on following a group of fairies around."

Rogue crossed his arms with a disturbed expression, "And exactly why would I want to do that? Following a group of fairies doesn't seem that fun to me. And why do we even have to follow them if we see them almost every day?"

I smacked my forehead at Rogue did he honestly not understand where I was trying to get to here? I then began to think of something to convince him on coming with me and the rest of the guys to follow the group of fairy girls around. But just what exactly would Rogue fall for?

Then it hit me.

I smirked it was absolutely the perfect thing to persuade Rogue on going.

I then got in his face with my lips curled into a grin. I knew that this was going to definitely get him to come along, "What would you say if you were able to, well you know, peek on a nude Levy at the hot springs?"

Rogue's face then burned in a crimson red, and here everyone thinks I'm the pervert. But no matter, Rogue over here was already caught in my little trap since I could already tell that he was thinking little dirty thoughts of the bluenette.

I then snapped my fingers in front of his face, "Alright Rogue, it's time to stop fantasizing about your horny fantasies. So are you going to join us or not?"

Rogue looked at me with his emotionless expression, "Only if I know who's going to be attending our little following mission."

"Well there's Laxus, Natsu-san, Gray, Elfman, Gajeel, Bickslow, Freed, and some other guys from the other guilds." I said with a lazy yawn as I noticed that Rogue now looked somewhat interested. Why did I have a feeling it was because I told him that Gajeel was going to be tagging along as well?

Rogue then started to give a small grin with a chuckle which caused me to raise an eyebrow. Well, that was unexpected that he was going to started grinning and chuckling out of nowhere. Either he's thinking about Levy again, or he has some sort of idea.

"If you're thinking about Levy again, go into the bathroom" I said waving my hand, "Like I said I don't want to hear your little fantasies."

Rogue gave me a sharp glare as he crossed his arms, "No I'm not thinking about Levy again you idiot. I think I've come to the conclusion to finally tell Levy how I feel tonight with Gajeel-san right in front of us when I do it."

I then scrunched up my face, "Isn't that kind of weird since she's going to be nude half the time at the hot springs?"

Next thing I knew it, I felt a sharp pain in the back of my head. I groaned and rubbed the sudden pain I begin to feel from Rogue's smack to the head. He needed to learn to loosen up and not take my jokes too seriously.

"I'm quite serious Sting." Rogue said with a serious expression mixed with some kind of glare as he looked over to Gajeel, "By the end of tonight, I promise you that me and Levy won't only just be friends anymore."


	24. Off to the Hot Springs

**Hallo! ' I didn't have time to update this last week but at last here is the latest chapter! So yeah, school has started and everything so it bumps up my time on updating. But don't worry I'll be sure to update at least once or maybe twice a week. :) So, thank you for all the reviews, follows, and favorites. You're the best and I love you! :D**

**Chapter 24:**

Mirajane clasped her hand around Lucy's wrist as she dragged her across the cement concrete. For some reason, Erza wanted them to walk to the hot springs instead of taking transportation which made Lucy whine a lot. Her feet and back felt all sore and tingly since the distance they had walked was great and her legs felt like they were going to give out any minute if Mira hadn't securely clasped her wrist.

"Oh don't worry Lucy" Mira said with a smile, "I'm sure we're almost here this time."

"Yeah right" Levy groaned as she hung her arms downward in front of herself, "That's what you and Erza had exactly said approximately two hours ago. I knew we should've taken some type of transportation to the hot springs."

"This is exhausting." Cana said with her arms crossed with her lips in a straight line, "Especially since Erza wouldn't let me take a least one drop of booze. Now I'm going to be cranky and my feet are going to be aching like hell"

Erza chuckled as she pulled on her cart of luggage, "Oh come on, this isn't that bad. Believe me you'll thank me later when you see how much your leg strength has improved. Think of it as Erza's special leg strength training." She then let out a big smile as her eyes glistened in the bright sun.

Evergreen rolled her eyes as she began fanning herself, "You must always choose the hard way to get somewhere don't you? That's what you'd expect from Erza."

Lisanna chuckled, "I have to agree with Erza that this walk isn't horrible at all. It's actually really refreshing, and probably helps you burn some calories. Besides, transportations get a little too overused sometimes. I prefer to walk."

"Oh not you too Lisanna" Evergreen said smacking her forehead, "Yet another Strauss who likes the difficulties of life exactly like Elfman who loves to put up a challenge."

Lisanna put a hand over here mouth giggling, "Well you know that's how we Strauss's are!"

Evergreen sweat-dropped at Lisanna as she continued fanning herself rapidly as she began to realize that her conclusion was correct that all Strauss's acted almost the exact same. It wasn't a surprise either since the three were siblings after all.

Erza shook her head letting out a smile, "Oh brighten up Evergreen, I'm sure this time we will be arriving sometime in these minutes so just hold on tight."

Evergreen let out a deep breath before finally agreeing with a nod. She then looked over to Juvia who didn't seem affected by the blazing sun since she was a water mage after all. That was her advantage in taking these walks with Erza.

Lucy then looked over at Juvia who was looking straight at her feet as she walked. It was as if she was in such a gloomy mood that she didn't want to associate with anyone at the moment. But the celestial mage knew that wasn't the case since if Juvia was sad there would be rain clouds overlapping the sky. She bit her bottom lip as she began debating on whether or not to talk to the water mage. After all they were comrades and everything, and cared dearly for one another, but it was just that Juvia sort of thought of her as a love-rival for Gray which Lucy tried telling her that wasn't the case. Oh well, it can't hurt for trying.

Lucy shuffled herself next to Juvia who looked at her with her gleaming dark blue eyes. She could tell something was bothering the water mage and of course Lucy didn't want whatever was bothering her ruin Juvia's experience at the hot springs.

"Hey Juvia, is something bothering you?" Lucy asked with widened eyes as she cracked a tiny smile, "I mean if there's something that is, you can talk to me about it. I mean we're nakama and everything. It's the least we should do."

Juvia's expression then turned into a more relaxed expression as she just let out a huff of air. She moved a strand of her blue curls out of her face as she began to open her mouth.

"Juvia just wants Gray-sama to finally notice her." Juvia said with a saddened tone, "Whatever Juvia does to impress Gray-sama he never notices. Juvia thinks Gray-sama likes you, love rival."

Lucy widened her eyes and shook her head as she waved her hands, "Oh no, no! Gray doesn't like me like that Juvia, we have more of a brother-sister bond. And I already know for a fact that he doesn't like me. Maybe he's just hiding his real feelings towards you and somewhat playing hard to get."

Juvia looked at the celestial mage with a confused expression, "Juvia doesn't know what you mean-"

"I mean he may act like he doesn't like you, but maybe he really does. We just got to find something to make him crack." Lucy then tapped her chin thinking as she then snapped her fingers with a smile, "I got it! Try doing the make him jealous method, like with Lyon. That'd get him all fired up."

Juvia tilted her head to the side, "Do you really think Juvia will be able to get Gray-sama's attention like that?"

Lucy placed her hands on her hips as she grinned, "Oh I know it will. Just trust me on this. I'll make sure that it does. Besides even if Gray doesn't realize there's always Lyon right?"

Juvia shook her head with a small smile which mean she was still deciding on whether she'd do it or not. She then opened her mouth cracking the couple of seconds of silence that had just happened between her and Lucy.

"Love-rival, Juvia does hope you and Sting-sama get back together" Juvia said as she kicked a little pebble on the concrete sidewalk, "Juvia could tell that Sting-sama made you really happy."

Lucy then looked up at the water mage with her eyes filled with extreme hope. She felt like just letting tears fall out of her eyes since whenever someone brought up Sting, the memories began flooding in. She then smiled at Juvia as she kept her eyes on the path in front of her.

Lucy raised her finger up to her eye as she swiped away a tear. She just wanted to know why Sting had done what he had done when she found him with Yukino. She just wanted to know an explanation why after all they had gone through. Maybe just maybe, she'd let Sting explain his side to her one of these days if she didn't tear up right in front of him though.

"Lucy" Lisanna said waving her hand in front of the blonde's face, "You okay? We're finally here!"

It took the celestial mage a couple of seconds to come back from her deep thoughts. She shook her head swiftly as she nodded her head right after. She smiled as she gazed up and down at the designed building in front of them.

"Well what're you all just standing here for?" Erza said with her hand placed on her hip with a gleaming smile, "Let us proceed into the land of relaxation." Then the scarlet-haired mage soon disappeared within the double doors of the building along with the others trailing right behind.

Lucy then clutched her shoulder bag tightly as she too began pacing after the mages and into the hot springs building. But what the female mages didn't know is that the male mages of Fairy Tail were looking at them as they walked into the building. And of course, you can tell right there that things weren't going to be running smoothly.

**-Sting's POV-**

I grinned at Laxus who was lying on the top of the roof with his hands clasped behind his head. We've been here for almost about two hours waiting for the damn female fairies to come and finally at last, here they're! Honestly, I just couldn't wait to hop down from this roof and down to ground level so we can just get this mission running.

"But Laxus, when can we go down" Natsu-san asked with his arms crossed with a pouting face, "I just want to get this thing done while I'm all fired up! But somewhat I feel like this is something we shouldn't be doing-"

"Shut it Natsu" Laxus said as he immediately sat up with an annoyed expression, "Keep pouting any louder and they're going to hear us. Jeez, kid what're you trying to do here, get Mira and Erza coming after us?"

"Honestly flame-brain, you can be so dense at times" Gray said with his arms crossed and his eyes shut, "You probably don't understand the meaning of _peeking _in this situation."

Natsu-san tilted his head to the side as if he was a confused puppy. Okay, maybe Gray is right he really is dense and new when it comes to these things. But those fairies better consider it a blessing that the Great Sting Eucliffe of Sabertooth is willing to peek on them. Well, technically I had thoughts on peeking on one exact blondie.

Gajeel rolled his eyes and snickered at Natsu-san, "Tch really Salamander don't you get the concept of peeking? Technically it's when you peek on people but they don't have anything on most of the time."

"Isn't that exactly what we do to Gray?" Natsu asked with widened eyes as he looked over to the ice-mage who was shaking his head and giving a sharp glare to the Fire Dragon Slayer. I have to give Natsu-san credit to that; that was actually a pretty good one.

Gajeel smacked his forehead as he groaned, "No retard. It's something guys do more likely to woman."

Elfman's expression then turned into a nonchalant expression, "I still disagree on this, since my two sisters are in there. I'm not even going to even dare look real men don't peek on their own sisters. That's just wrong."

Freed and Bickslow then nudged Elfman on his arm with a sly grin implanted on their faces, "Hey just think about it, Evergreen's going to be in there." And right there, the Strauss sibling looked immediately away with a fading blush tint on his cheeks. Bickslow and Freed just then high-fived each other snickering in amusement.

Natsu's face first paled but then his lips curled into a toothy grin, "Does that mean Luce isn't going to be clothed? I mean whenever I accidentally barged into her with Gray when she was taking a bath she Lucy-kicked us." He then rubbed to the area where blondie had kicked him as Gajeel puffed his cheeks to keep his laughter from howling out.

"Of course you did that to bunny-girl" Gajeel said rolling his eyes as he then slurred his tongue like Happy, "You lllikeee her."

I then could tell that Natsu-san's face somewhat became a little red from Gajeel's comment. I then looked over to Rogue who was giving me a grin since he was now thinking that Natsu-san did indeed have a crush on blondie. I don't know why I am even surprised since they have known each other longer than I have known her. But that just made me seriously pissed off for some reason.

Before I could even say anything, Laxus soon shocked all of us with his lightning apparently to catch our attention. And let me tell you something here that I would never dare admit in person. That actually quite stung a little.

Laxus then cleared his throat as he stood between Freed and Bickslow, "Instead of staying up on his damn roof, how about that it's time for us to head down?" His lips then curled into a grin as he jumped off the roof with a thump onto the ground.

I then couldn't help but grin to myself on what images would soon await me. Sure, it made me sound like a pervert and things, but hey who wouldn't want to peek on blondie? Whatever it makes me, I'm sure it'll all be worth it in the end. I'm sure everything will come out smoothly in the end, right?


	25. Hot Springs l

**Ello ^-^, This is so freaking late! OMG. Sorry! I was having internet problems so it wouldn't let me go on the website! But I got that all fixed :D, Ehh, so updates take a little longer now since school work is piling up on me , but I'll keep updating ! :D So for now, I shall let you go on and read the fan fic :3 Enjoy!**

**Chapter 25:**

Sting tiptoed quietly against the creaky wooden floors of the hot springs house. He cursed under his breath as he let out a sigh of relief. Apparently, Laxus' big idea for them was to split up and search for the woman's bathing room in the house, but to him it was the worst idea since there was about a million rooms.

_Flashback:_

"_Oh don't worry! I'm sure we'll be able to find the woman's bath room if we split up" Laxus said with a serious expression, "If we find the room just send out some signal to let us know."_

_Natsu the raised his hand slightly as he let out a toothy grin, "Can we like make some animal noise? You know like a dragon's roar? I can like shoot mine up in the air-"_

_"You idiot" Gray said as he smacked the Fire Dragon Slayer on the back of the head, "If you did that then we'd have Erza trailing after our asses for years until she'll be able to give us punishment for peeking."_

_"Of course Salamander doesn't know the basics" Gajeel said as he began hollering in laughter, "He's too innocent and dense to understand this type of big boy stuff."_

_Natsu then gave Gajeel a deep glare as he could tell he was quite offended by his little comment. He then groaned as he crossed his arms as he soon paid attention back to Laxus who had snapped his fingers to get their attention._

_"Won't Mirajane and Erza literally kill us if they saw us doing this?" Freed and Bickslow asked as they exchanged worried expressions. They weren't truly in the mood for any of the S-Class mages punishments for the time being._

_"Mira is a man when she's angry!" Elfman said as he put a fist in the air with a grin curled onto his lips but even he too that even the sweet Mira became a true demon when she was angered._

_"So exactly how're we doing this?" Gray asked as he shaded his eyes from the intense sunlight, "Like who's going with who?"_

_Laxus let out a lazy yawn as he gestured a thumb towards Natsu, Rogue, and Sting, "I guess you four will be a little group than a pair. I mean you need to keep Natsu from beating Sting to a pulp and the same goes for Rogue with Sting. It's actually not that hard to put together once you think about it."_

_Natsu then groaned as he pointed a finger towards Sting, "Do I have to be paired up with this guy?! I rather have screw face over here, than this Sabertooth bastard."_

_Sting snickered as he smacked his forehead against Natsu's as he sent him an electrifying glare, "You know Natsu-san it isn't polite when you're referring me to a Sabertooth bastard all the time. Why don't you go cry over to blondie your little crush that I took from you"_

_Before Natsu could even swing a punch at Sting, Gray had placed a hand onto Natsu's shoulder. He then looked back to see Gray shaking his head as he let out a deep breath. Sometimes the ice mage just got tired of looking out for Natsu making sure he didn't get into fights with other mages too often._

_"Natsu it isn't even worth it right now." Gray said calmly as he sent an ice cold glare towards the White Dragon Slayer, "The bastard over here is just asking for a fight he knows he'll lose. He's just lucky that he doesn't get his ass kicked right now."_

_"Fine" Natsu said as Gray then removed his hand from the Fire Dragon Slayer's shoulder. He then narrowed his eyes one more time towards Sting as they soon made their way towards Laxus who had coughed to get their attention._

_"If you guys are done fighting, I'd like to get going on this" Laxus said as he crossed his arms against his chest, "If you find the room, you know how to contact us." He then handed Gray a communication lacrima as he then soon disappeared in a bolt of lightning as the others ran off searching inside._

_"This is going to be a pain" Gray said as he rubbed the back of his head as he began following Natsu, Sting, and Rogue into the hot springs house._

_End of Flashback_

"Damn that Laxus and his stupid ideas" Sting murmured as he then heard a low cough from behind him. He had completely forgotten that he had gotten paired up with Rogue, Gray, and Natsu for their little search which he didn't mind at all, if only Rogue wouldn't annoy him with his sarcastic comments and if Natsu and Gray weren't fighting every five minutes on their disagreements.

"I swear you've been leading us in circles" Rogue said as he crossed his arms as he rolled his eyes, "At this rate we're bound to get caught. And trust me I don't want to be the one getting blamed for when it's your fault when we get caught."

Sting then rose his hands to his ears as he groaned at the Shadow Dragon Slayer who went on about how Sting was going to be the one to get them caught. Sometimes he didn't understand why Rogue thought he was dense as Natsu.

"Oh just shut it" Sting said with a loud tone as Rogue gave him a nonchalant expression with widened eyes as they heard the sound of footsteps coming their way. To Rogue, the voice sounded extra familiar as well as the rhythm of the steps. And then as the voice got closer, it finally hit him.

"Sting we need to find somewhere to hide now" Rogue said in a concerned voice as he scanned the doors down the hallway, "Let's go into one of those rooms at least until _she _passes. I really don't want to be caught especially by her."

Natsu put a fist in the air as his lips curled into his goofy toothy grin, "Hey, whoever it is I bet we can take them! Just thinking of who it might be is getting me all fired up!"

Gray smacked his forehead as he put a finger to his lips, "Will you shut it flame brain, we're trying to not get caught remember? According to Rogue over here, there's some damn woman coming this way from our guild, and as I recall we have some pretty tough ones in our guild the last time I checked."

Sting then raised his eyebrow as he crossed his arms against his chest as his lips curled into a smirk, "Rogue, is probably just fucking with us right now. None of those fairies are even scary they're just puny little girls."

Rogue shook his head as he pointed a finger towards the direction to where the sound was soon beginning to sound clearer to him, "You don't understand on who it is. It's **ERZA**."

Gray's mouth dropped all the way opened as his eyes widened as he looked over to Natsu as if all the life was just sucked out of him. Out of all people it had to be the fearsome scarlet terror. He thought it would've been Lucy or someone other than Erza that was coming their way, but nope.

"I swear, I heard voices coming from this way"

"Dammit" Sting muttered to himself, "She's already onto us, and we still haven't moved a damn inch. I think we should just start moving-"

"That's what I was trying to tell you" Rogue hissed as he grabbed Sting's arm along with Gray who began dragging Natsu from the back of his shirt, "Let's just hide in this room, I'm sure she won't even suspect any intruders to be in here. Besides, if she was going to look for us she'd have to look through a lot of rooms before finding us."

The four mages then scurried into the dark room as they slammed the door shut behind them. They then steadied their breathing slower to make sure Erza wouldn't be able to hear their heavy breathing from their fast pace.

"Did she pass yet?" Natsu whispered to Gray, "I don't hear anything."

"She's probably trying to listen hard for the voices she heard" Gray whispered back as he soon felt a chill run down his spine, "I'm just hoping she doesn't find us since I really don't feel like having the wrath of Erza unleashed onto us."

"Right" Natsu said as she shivered to the image of the scarlet-haired mage leashing her punishment, "Do you think Luce has noticed we're here yet?"

Gray shrugged in the darkness as he stared into the crack of light coming from the underneath of the door, "I don't know, but shush I hear the footsteps coming louder." He then bit his bottom lip as he heard the familiar voices just outside the door.

**-Erza's POV-**

"Erza I don't think there's anyone in there" Lucy said as she clung her hand to the towel that was wrapped around her, "I mean it's common for perverts to sneak in, but I don't think anyone would since they'd know you're here."

I narrowed my eyes directly at the white wooden door that was right in front of me. Lucy did have a point after all perverted men would know that I'd go Titania on them and teach them a good lesson on trying to dare peek on me. But for some reason, I just couldn't let this slide easily.

"I just have this feeling that we're being tricked" I said as I looked at Lucy who was biting her bottom lip nervously. I could tell that I wasn't the only one that had a little feeling that someone was actually hiding from us.

"Well it shouldn't hurt to just open and check to be safe." I said as I soon requipped into my Heaven Wheel's Armor. I then summoned the swords pointing towards the door just in case an attack was waiting for us inside, or we were ambushed. I then slowly placed my hand onto the knob of the door as I turned it.

As it swung open, I noticed that there was nothing but darkness filing the room. I then walked into it scanning the bedroom as I switched the light on, noticing that there wasn't anyone inside of the room. It was completely isolated.

I then ex-quipped back into my towel as I let out a smile to Lucy who was still at the doorway of the room, "It's nothing but a guest room it seems that our "guests" have fled already. But I must strongly suggest that we keep on high alert in case they appear again."

"Oh that's a relief" Lucy said as she clutched the towel tighter, "I suppose we should head back with the other girls in the bathe room. I'm sure Mira is pretty worried that we haven't returned back since we said we'd just go and check."

"I'm sure Mira has confidence in us, so there'd be nothing for her to worry about" I said as I gleamed, a smile at the celestial mage, "And yes you're right, we should begin heading back now."

Lucy then nodded her head as she began skipping gleefully in front of me. I then came to stop as I told her that I'd catch up with her in one minute. She then turned her head around and nodded in approval as she continued back.

"You four are so very lucky, I didn't rat you out right there" I said as I leaned against the wall staring into the dark corner of the room, "I know you've hidden under Rogue's shadow. Let me just tell you that I know why you're here, and I don't care for your boyish needs. All I ask is to not me too perverted. That's all I wanted to say.

And at that moment I began heading down the hallway where Lucy went. I could hear Natsu and Gray letting out deep sighs, as Sting began bickering to Rogue behind me on how I was even able to sense that we were in the room. To think that those idiots would be able to outsmart an S-Class mage, although I'll give them credit that they were even able to sneak it.

No matter, I'd like to see for which one of the girls they've come to peek on.


	26. Hot Springs ll

**Hey! This is a really late update, and I apologize for that! But I'll update whenever I can due to freaking school . But I just hope you enjoy my recent update and you'll be expecting more soon earlier I promise :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail :(**

**Chapter 26:**

Lucy peeked her head out of the curtain that closed the woman's changing room. She was certain that Erza had followed her all the way here, but then when she had turned around she noticed that the scarlet-haired mage was nowhere in sight.

"I wonder where Erza went Levy" Lucy said as she clutched the towel around herself tightly. She had remembered something Erza had said about hearing voices from down the hall, but she had really thought that when she went to go check it out it was the end of it.

Levy placed her hands on her hips as she peeked her head out of the curtain as well eyes staring down the hallway for the sight of a scarlet-haired mage, "She probably got side-tracked or something. I'm sure our Titania is all right."

"I know but I think we should just check up on her" Lucy said biting her bottom lip, "You know just to make sure she really isn't in any trouble."

Levy nodded her head in agreement as the two female mages stepped onto the cold wooden floor. She shivered since it was freezing unlike the steaming hot water they had just bathed in. She narrowed her eyes then to the celestial mage who began walking in front of her, tip-toeing at each step as if she didn't want to make a single creek.

"So Lu-chan, have you gotten over Sting yet?" Levy said with widened eyes as she looked at the celestial mage who just sighed in response. She somewhat felt like it was a bad idea to bring up even the name, but she just wanted to check if her best friend was alright.

"I don't now Levy-chan" Lucy said eyeing the wooden floors, "Once I think about it, everything that we practically do reminds me of him. I know it wasn't a long time that we had dated, but I just felt like so comfortable around him. Do you know what I mean?"

Levy nodded her head as she soon wrapped her arms around Lucy giving her a hug, "Oh Lu-chan, I really do hope that things work out for you. You deserve to be happy, and you know it. Whether it's Sting you're with in the end or even someone else, I'll always be supporting you!"

Lucy gleamed a smile at the script mage, "Thanks Levy-chan, means a lot! And I do hope that you already figure out on which dragon slayer you think is actually the best fit for you! I'm dying to know which one it is in the end, Rogue or Gajeel." She then winked at Levy whos face was completely flushed in a bright pink.

Levy then began to fake whistling as she began to think of something that would completely change the subject on what they were talking about. She really didn't feel like talking about her own love life at the moment since she had no idea what was going on with it anymore.

"So any ideas on where Erza could be?" Levy said as she looked around at the bright paintings hung up on the wall as if they were the most interesting thing ever.

Lucy then began to scratch her chin as she began to think of certain possibilities on where the requip mage would've disappeared to. She knew that whenever Erza saw her favorite sweet she would dash off to consume it. But in this case they weren't at a banquet or anything, so knowing Erza she'd be taking a walk around the springs.

Lucy let out a sigh of relief as she swatted the sweat off her forehead, "I think she's taking a walk around the spring's pathway. But I think we should go and catch up to her, you know to bring her to come take a soak with us!"

The celestial mage then grasped Levy's hand as she sprang out of the back door and towards the stone pathway.

**-Erza's POV-**

It is quite relaxing to take a nice walk of solitude and peace before I have to endure another week tomorrow at Fiore High. Sure things aren't as bad as it seems, but after the Sting incident things have quickly heated up more between Fairy Tail and Sabertooth.

I looked around at my surroundings at the bright colorful lanterns hung above me, to the warm steam coming off from the hot water. It was truly a nice thing to remember and I must remember myself to visit here again whenever I'm feeling stressed out.

I've also been wondering where Natsu and the others have run off too. The last time I've spotted them was when I had caught them in the act of hiding in Rogue's shadow, but it looks like they must be sneaking around again. I just hope that they don't create a whole destruction of things if any of the others spot them red-handed.

"Erza"

I turned my head around to see Lucy and Levy dashing towards me with smiles curled up onto their faces. Oh that's right, I had completely forgotten that I was initially following Lucy until I had gotten off track when I spotted the narrow stone pathway, and I couldn't help but just explore it.

"Hello Lucy, Levy." I said as I waved my hand with a smile implanted on my lips, "Looks like you've caught me, sorry that I hadn't told you that I had run off. I just couldn't help but just walk down this path. I guess the curiosity must've gotten to me."

"Oh it's fine Erza!" Lucy said waving her hands in front of her, "Actually, I thought we could accompany you on your little walk, and then we can go take a soak before heading back to the house."

"It's perfectly fine with me" I said nodding my head in agreement.

I then began to walk with the two trailing behind me as they began chattering about their love lives which made me go into deep thought. All this talk about their love lives made me somewhat lonely as you could say. Of course, there was a certain-blue haired mage that I truly must admit I cared for, but it has been sometime since the last time we've met. I wonder how Jellal has been doing he must be pretty busy now that he's taking down dark guilds all the time. I just hope that at least I'll get to see him soon since we have quite some catching up to do.

"Erza"

I then shook my head snapping out of my thoughts as I saw Lucy's hand waving side to side in front of me. She then gestured a thumb towards a large Sakura tree where voices could clearly be heard. I gritted my teeth hoping it wasn't Natsu or this time I wouldn't help them out.

"I'll check this out" I said as I re-quipped into my Heaven's Wheel Armor pointing all of my swords towards the Sakura tree as I began to walk around it as it soon revealed some familiar mages faces. I scrunched up my face as I let out a deep sigh. I wouldn't expect these two to be together without their close comrade by their side.

"Rogue, Gray. Just exactly what're you doing?" I said as I crossed my arms with a not too pleased expression on my face. Yes, I had let them go the first time without them receiving punishment, but I didn't recall not being at the nicest mood if I caught them again. Everything has consequences I must say.

"Well Natsu and Sting decided to head straight for the bathing room leaving me and Rogue to be on guard until it was our turn. But those idiots are taking too long." Gray said as he leaned against the tree with a fake smile curled onto his lips. He then looked to Rogue who had a complete nonchalant expression on unlike himself.

"I see" I said as I raised an eyebrow with my arms still crossed. I then began to hear the voices of none other than Natsu and Sting as it sounded like they were not too far away since footsteps were heard. I looked over to Lucy who was stiff as a board as I signaled Levy to take her back inside so it wouldn't be heart-whelming for the celestial mage.

But as I was about to turn around, two bodies slammed right towards me which caused me to ex-quip back into my towel. I widened my eyes in both anger and horror as I saw that Natsu and Sting were the ones that had crashed into me. Not only that, but their faces were somewhere they shouldn't have been… _my chest._

At first a smile cracked onto my lips which didn't last long as it soon turned into a horrifying glare. Natsu and Sting then rose up as they began backing away step by step. I narrowed my eyes to the two of them whos expressions were full of fear as they were now clinging onto each other.

"W-We're sorry Erza!" Natsu said with a fake smile as he clung onto Sting, "It wasn't my fault anyways! It was the idiot's here who wanted us to hurry up!"

Sting then shot Natsu a glare before turning to me with another fake smile, "No Erza it was all him!"

But before the two could say another word, I had already kicked my foot with tremendous force as they soon were sent sailing above the hot springs roofs. I could hear the two even arguing up in the sky until a loud crash was heard in the front of the building which meant that they'd now stopped arguing since they had just crashed.

**-Normal POV-**

Natsu groaned as he rubbed the back of his head which was completely sore from being sailed high up in the sky. He then sat up to see that Sting was also rubbing his head, cursing silently under his breath. Of course, if you were in their situation you too would be cursing to the fact that a woman had just kicked you with an enormous amount of strength in her kick.

"Well now what're we going to do?" Sting asked as he raised an eyebrow, "Technically I don't think that the whole sneaking in thing is going to work again since we were caught by Erza. I still don't get why she had just kicked us out like that, I mean she saw us before-"

"I don't know about you but I'm heading back" Natsu said as he soon stood up with his arms crossed, "Its better if we don't mess around with Erza anymore tonight since it could result in our final extermination."

Sting nodded his head in agreement as he began to trail behind Natsu who had begun to walk. He shoved his hands into his pockets as he let out a sigh knowing that he never had the chance to see Lucy in the full nude. And just like any other man, Sting had his own needs and perverted-desires which would lead to disappointment if he didn't achieve it.

As he was about to take another step, a passerby shoved a letter right into his hands as if they knew him personally. He whipped his head around only to see a hood covering the person's head as they soon disappeared into the darkness of the woods on the side.

Sting raised an eyebrow at the crimson-red letter that was now held in his hand. He then noticed that writing was written all over as he raised the letter to his face to begin reading.

_Sting,_

_You may not have met me personally, but I know that you're living in the house of Erza Scarlet for the time being due to the Magic Council's orders. I just wanted you to at least get the word out to Erza that I shall be enrolling into Fiore High for a current reason that would be better if kept unknown. It's been quite some time that I've seen you all last, so it shall be great to see your faces again. Oh yes, I must remind you that I will be stopping by later to unload everything for I am now staying at your household. And if you can, there's another letter that I threw into your hands. I would like you to bring that one to Erza the next chance you see her before I arrive tomorrow morning. I'm counting on you to do it before then. Well I shall end this now, I'll be seeing you all soon!_

_-Jellal Fernandes_

Sting widened his eyes to the name signed onto the letter. To think he had just made physical contact with Jellal Fernandes; who used to be considered as one of the Ten Great Wizard Saints. A smirk curled onto his lips as an idea popped into mind. Since Jellal would be coming tomorrow that'd mean Erza would be kept busy and a distance away from Lucy. Which meant, that tomorrow would be the perfect time for him to spend some time with the celestial mage tomorrow at Fiore High.


	27. A Visit For Lucy

**Ayo, sorry people this was mad late! I had the worst thing an author could have; writer's block. -.- But I managed to put something together, and I'm pretty sure on how the next chapters are going to play out! Let's just say many things are going to be revealed along with more fights, drama, secrets leaked out, and much more! :D**

**- For now Enjoy ~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Chapter 27:**

Lucy looked up at the collections of books that were racked up across the library shelves. Her and Levy were on a little hunt to see if there was any book in this library that contained anything to do with magic and magic spells inside. Since Natsu and Gray carelessly decided to chant out these words from a letter that was delivered to them, thus leaving the two mages literally glued to each other.

"I haven't even found one book about magic" Levy said with a frown as she let out a deep breath, "It's like the world of magic doesn't exist in this library, or more likely this town."

Lucy raised an eyebrow as she began to pull out each book one by one throwing down towards Levy, "We just can't give up here Levy I don't think Gray and Natsu would be too happy if we don't find something to undo this."

"Well Lucy, this isn't like the library back at the guild" Levy said with a deep sigh as she began scrambling frantically through the pile of books the celestial mage had created from throwing them down the shelves, "I'm used to being able to just look down one shelf and being able to find the book I'm looking for without any troubles. Just face it Lu-chan we aren't going to find anything here"

Lucy bit her bottom lip in defeat as she looked down at the bluenette who had her arms crossed with a hopeless expression. She had to admit that Levy was practically right they had been searching each shelf for some period of time and still hadn't even found one single book that has to do with magic.

"I guess you have a point there Levy" Lucy said with a sigh as she began to climb down the ladder, "What do you suppose we do? Erza is counting on us to find something fast for those two."

As Lucy was about to open her mouth, the doors of the library busted open revealing the unhappy Natsu and Gray along with Freed and Laxus who was trailing behind them. And from the looks on Natsu and Gray's face, Lucy could already tell that the two were getting rather impatient that they haven't found anything to fix this yet.

"Get away from me you annoying stripper" Natsu said with an annoyed tone as he glared at the ice mage, "Wherever I go, all I hear is your damn bickering!"

"Well I'd love to get away from you, but I think you've forgotten that we're stuck together idiot! And whos fault was that? Practically yours since you thought it'd be a good idea to say those words that were on the letter out loud."

"Just shut it you two" Laxus said with a groan as he rubbed the back of his head, "I heard about their little situation, so I thought I'd bring Freed over to see if he can be an assistance with you two. I just hope we find this damn book soon before I have to deal with another bickering between these idiots."

"First things first, do you still have the letter that Gray and Natsu had chanted the words off of?" Freed said as he raised an eyebrow towards Lucy and Levy who were scratching their chin in thought.

"I'm pretty sure those two left it in the class they were in last" Levy said crossing her arms, "But what will we do with it once we bring it?"

Freed looked at Levy and gently smiled at the script mage, "Well I guess it'll be both of ours job to rewrite the enchantment that was casted onto the letter that caused this. I honestly thought this would've been the first thing to come to your mind, but I understand since you were frantically looking for a magic book without the idea popping into mind."

Levy laughed quietly as her cheeks flushed in embarrassment that she had completely forgotten that she herself was a script mage which meant that all that time they were scrambling through the books she could've already rewritten the enchantment.

"If we want to fix this quickly, we need to go retrieve that letter" Freed said as he then turned to Lucy, "Do you think you'd be able to quickly fetch it for us? I'm sure Laxus will go along with you right now since Natsu and Gray are obviously out of the question. He'll go along just in case any of the Sabertooth members such as Minerva tries to interfere as you're on your way."

"Don't worry chickie, I'm sure we won't even see her anyways" Laxus said with a grin, "Besides if she even tried to do anything, Mira and I would probably have to teach her a lesson or two. Anyways, let's get going since the quicker we get there, the less Natsu and Gray together we'd have to endure."

Lucy nodded her head in agreement as she and Laxus began to head out of the library doors and into the crowded hall full of students. She let out a sigh knowing that it'd be a little tricky to figure out what class Natsu and Gray were in last since they hadn't even asked them about that. She already knew that they were already at a rough start.

"Any ideas where those two idiots were" Laxus said clasping his hands behind his neck, "Because, if we don't figure this out we're going to have to look in every room."

Lucy then scanned her eyes around the crowds of people that were just hanging out in the hall, as she noticed the speck of white spiky hair. An idea finally came to mind as she immediately snapped her fingers, "I'm pretty sure Lyon was in their last class, maybe he can tell us where those two left the letter at."

"Better hope so chickie" Laxus said as he shoved his hands into his pockets as he dashed over to the celestial mage who was already tapping Lyon on the shoulder. The ice mage then swiftly turned around with a confused expression to the fact why all of a sudden Lucy is deciding to talk to him along with Laxus.

"Let me guess, you're here to ask me about the Natsu and Gray incident?" Lyon said letting out a deep breath which soon turned into a loud snicker, "If you're looking for that letter the two idiots read out loud, its right here. I was actually on my way to give it to them, so it's great that you've actually come to me."

Lucy took the letter from Lyon and then looked at the golden piece of paper engraved with red writing. She raised an eyebrow as the writing was written in a different language which meant this was definitely something for both Freed and Levy to figure out.

"That was actually easy" Laxus said peering over Lucy's shoulder as he narrowed his eyes to the paper, "And what kind of language is that? It looks pretty ancient to me it even seems like something that was probably around Gramps' time."

Lucy sweat dropped at the Lightning Dragon Slayer's comment about Master being somewhat "ancient" if he thought that language was around his time, "Well we should start heading back to the library; Natsu and Gray are going to be pretty happy once they see this."

Laxus nodded his head as him and the celestial mage began walking back towards the library. He then widened his eyes at the sight that was standing in front of the double doors of the library, and slowly gritted his teeth against each other. He then looked over to Lucy who had an emotionless expression on her face as well to the person that was standing in front of the doors as if they were purposely waiting for their arrival back.

"What're you exactly doing here Yukino?" Lucy said with widened eyes as she softly clutched her fists. Right now at the moment, she had no idea how to react to seeing this mage who had kissed Sting when they were dating. It was as if all the feeling and life was sucked out of the celestial mage; she didn't know if she was going to just burst out crying, or just end up going on a rampage.

"I just wanted to talk to you" Yukino said silently as she clasped her hands together, "I'm sure what I'm about to tell you may surprise you a little…"

"And why exactly should chickie do that" Laxus said as he took a step forward to Yukino with his arms crossed, "May I remind you that you were caught with Sting? You really think she'll want to talk to you after that? Trust me, when Mirajane found out that it was you that caused that she finally realized you weren't like Lisanna at all."

Yukino stood silent as her muscles tensed to the deep glare that Laxus was sending towards her. It seemed that he had found out about the incident, and along with Mirajane he was one of the people that were quite pissed off about it.

"Whatever you have to say, you can just shove it up your-"

"Laxus it's alright" Lucy said with a gentle smile towards the Lightning Dragon Slayer, "You just go on ahead and give Freed and Levy the letter. I guess I'll hear what Yukino has to say."

"Alright" Laxus said as he began walking past Yukino giving her one last glare before finally disappearing through the doors of the library leaving Lucy and Yukino alone with an awkward atmosphere surrounding them.

"Well?" Lucy said as her calm expression turned into a darkened glare, "Exactly what do you have to say? How much you loved kissing Sting or perhaps on how happy you are Sting and I have ended? Well if that's what you've come here for then you're wasting your time."

Yukino tilted her head towards the ground as her white bangs covered her eyes, "To tell you the truth Lucy- Sting didn't do anything at all when you had spotted us. It was practically all me, I was the one who had just kissed Sting right there out of the blue and you just happened to show up. He never intended to do anything bad, it was all me. I just came here to finally take responsibility for my actions, and I never wanted to do harm to you both; my emotions got to the best of me."

Lucy's eyes widened at Yukino as she soon noticed a streak of glistening water running down her cheek. She couldn't believe what she was hearing to think that it was all Yukino that had done this and she didn't even try to hear out Sting. She somewhat felt guilty that she should've at least hear them out for an explanation before reacting, but of course if anyone had seen that; that would've been their first reaction.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to make things right. Don't blame this on Sting. That's all I wanted to say." Yukino said as she looked up at the celestial mage with a small smile, "Take good care of him that's all I ask of you."

Yukino then started walking away before she heard footsteps coming after her. She turned back to see the celestial mage running after her soon wrapping her arms around her into a hug. She raised an eyebrow as she noticed tears emerging from the corner of her chocolate brown orbs.

"Thank you Yukino…" Lucy said between sniffles, "Thank you"

Yukino smiled at the celestial mage before returning the hug back as she soon released the celestial mage waving good bye to her.

Lucy watched as Yukino soon disappeared into the distance as she now as alone standing in the isolation of the now empty hallway. She then looked over to Levy, Laxus, Freed, and a now seperated Gray and Natsu standing beside her.

"I guess things are starting to clear up huh?" Laxus said with a grin.

"Yeah it looks like they are" Lucy said as she smiled brightly at the Lightning Dragon Slayer, "And to think she would actually come back to say those things to me."

Natsu raised an eyebrow, "Who said what to you?"

"I'll tell you later Natsu" Lucy said with a bright smile until her face turned into a confused expression as Gray who was shivering in fear as if he had seen the thing he feared the most. She decided to figure out what was bothering the ice mage.

"What's wrong Gray?"

"I completely forgot that we were also supposed to be with Erza right now since Jellal will be coming anytime soon, and you know how nervous she's going to be if we're not there…"

Once Gray had stated that, the six mages were now dipping down the hall making their way towards the class that Titania was impatiently waiting for them in. They just hoped that Jellal wouldn't be there already or they would have to face her wrath for leaving her alone with her nervousness.

* * *

**Well so basically all I'm going to say about the next chapter is that it's going to continue with the Erza thing! :D AND LET'S JUST SAY IM THROWING SOME SURPRISES *SNICKER***


End file.
